The Iron King: When Worlds Collide
by xX Blood-Bond Xx
Summary: Earth was attacked. The humans nearly went extinct. The fae almost went with them. One girl rose to protect her people, winning against the galaxies best. Still, some aliens could not allow the humans to have embarrassed them, so they put Emilia Davis into the Iron King to ensure that they are given another chance. But Emilia cannot fight the war with her new mission. Save faery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! It's good to see you! Since I'm not doing the movie idea I promised an Iron King remake and here it is. Keep in mind that when I began making this I was only three months into my writing career, something like that, so Emily started out as a major Mary Sue. But when I put the idea down for awhile, built up my skills, I came back and as it gets later into the story she's no Mary Sue-ish. I'm just to lazy to redo the beginning.**

**_I got up to my beeping alarm_** and shut it off with the bang of my fist. As soon as I was on my feet I began my morning ritual and started doing 100 pushups, 120 sit ups, and stretches. After that was done I got dressed in regulation camouflage cargos, black boots that have been shinned to perfection, and a black tee shirt. My stomach growls and demands food instantly to compensate for the use of calories this morning. There is some left over's from yesterday's salad and I dump some of that into a bowl.

After eating I walk to the bathroom and look at myself. Black ratty hair that went past my shoulders, sleep crust around my eyes, pale skin, muscled body that was sweaty, a scar that came from an eye and spread half way over my face, and one brown eye. Both eyes could see since I was wearing protective goggles, but I was almost blinded completely from a plasma charge.

Putting a brush through my hair until it becomes flat and fine I put it into a high pony. The next thing I do is wash my face and rid myself of the sleep buggers from the sides of my eyes.

Now it was 4:00 and time for my daily jog. The sun was still down and the moon showered the inside of my small house with its rich moon light. Outside was cool and refreshing. A perfect day for a jog and a good day to die.

My jogging trail went from my house in the projects, to Houghton County, and all the way back. I took no breaks, there was never any time for them before and there isn't time for them now. It was the length of a marathon and I'll be damned if I can't do it in one go like every other runner.

The entire way my legs burned and sweat poured off of me. My heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. My body was trained for this kind of movement and no matter how bad it wanted to quit it kept moving and went faster. No matter how hard I breathed I just kept going and breathed more, hoping the cold morning air would cool down my burning body and rejuvenate it.

At Houghton I turned around and left back to Baraga. The cars honked at me when the passed and some people slowed down to say there greetings. Everyone knew who I was; I am a living legend in this world. The one to fight off the first real life alien invasion. Of course the entire American military was honored and amended for their incredible bravery. After all, they did decide to follow a fifteen year old girl with no experience, no knowledge of how to lead an army, and with the entire planet on the line.

At the moment they chose to follow me I promised they wouldn't regret it.

And they didn't.

Not only have we won our right in the eyes of the entire known universe to be left alone but we have created _the legend of the Humans._ Everyone respected us for giving a good fight against the universes best. We couldn't have won no matter how hard we tried. They decided to let us live because we were young, strong, and a species that was full of surprises. We are also dangerously stupid in the logic department though, since the only thing we have brought ourselves up to know was how to war. And war we will. But no longer against each other. Against the outside threats. The last thing I heard them say was that they will be back when we are stronger, or when we are weak, or when we are too monstrous to live in peace.

Since we have learned almost everything we could from our own species they have decided to give us a mentor race. One that was a model for the new kid in school. These guys were smart, wise, and incredibly annoying too. Whenever they catch you doing something you're not supposed to be doing they give us lectures and have us do good deeds that help our community. Even if it's just rough housing, which they are quickly discovering that's our nature, to be rude and violent.

When I return to Baraga I can see the sun just rising off the lake, casting long shadows of trees over the village. No one's up yet but the military men and women. No one besides me little sister Riley and her new puppy, Buddy, are awake in our night family. I run up to her and pant heavily. Her black hair that was wavy and shiny was beautiful in the sun. Her blue dress that looked like it could be water was very stunning.

Riley smiles brightly when she sees me. "Hi Emily, did you have a nice run?" Her smile was peachy and she was hiding something behind her back. Buddy was waging his tail and prancing around us with glee.

I smile to her and ask politely, "What's behind your back, young lady?" I knew it was one of the aliens checking up on my mental state. In other words they were making sure that my going to war at such an early age didn't make me insane. Riley is 14 and turning 15 soon enough for me to start calling her young lady. Because she is considered a young lady by the way she is too polite, girly, and soft to be called cadet.

She brushes some of her wavy black hair out of her face and says, "I've been reading some of your old books and I had a question…" She smiles impishly and walks toward me a little more, showing off her bright blue dress. "Whose team are you on? In the Iron fey series." She pulls out the Iron King's old and worn hard covered face from behind her nimble form. "Personally, I'm a team Ash."

The curiosity from her question strikes me. "Riley, is there a reason you want to know this? Normally you aren't interested in pointless side taking." She was always the one to choose what was right, what was for the greater good, what would save the most lives. Never did she take part in conflicts that would only create differences. By her abnormal smile I was reminded of how this was an alien.

"Because Emily, I want to know who you think is better." Her smile has me on edge, and I can feel that we're not alone. The hairs on the back of my neck are on end and calling for me to do something. "So tell me, who?"

I look around for anyone who was watching but find no one. Buddy was cowering behind my legs for protection. "Riley, is something wrong? Your acting odd and I don't like it." I knew she was an alien but I had to play along or they would move into a new tactic that involved them sending me to a mental doctor. I hated them ass holes.

She seemed to snarl at me and shouted harshly, "Just answer the damn question or so help me!" She shrank back into a weird stance and her nails seemed to grow into sharp points. This one was in a very piss poor mood today. We're rubbing off so quickly.

I sigh and say to her coldly, "Fine. If you're going be such a spoiled brat until I tell you then here it is. I'm… team… Puck." I say it slowly so she could absorb it into her fragile little mind. "Was it really worth going crazy for or do you want to battle to the death because I don't like Ash as much?" I'm crazy for Puck. Or… at least I was. He was my favorite character ever and I wrote so many fanfictions of him when I was younger.

Her face was stunned, than went to an evil glee. "Perfect. Now I want you to take off any iron you have on you." I couldn't pin down what she was planning. Another method of teaching us humans something was that they would cast a spell on you to do something. One person had a… unusual evening with his family.

"Look kid, you're not the one that has the authority to control me. If you want a slave then try some of the dopes in your class." I go to walk past her but she grabs my hand with surprising force. I look back at her and yank my arm away, only to wind it up and smack her across the face. "Don't you ever think you can control me Riley, not even for a second, but since I'm not wearing Iron you don't really-"

Her eyes bulge a little and she starts to mumble words at me. "Hernia Altlantis kali geen-touk mairal!" I was forced to the ground in an instant. Riley was walking toward me and chanting more words that didn't make sense and holding the book open.

I screamed for help when these black vines came out of the book and grabbed onto my ankles, pulling me toward the book. More vines came out and wrapped around my arms. "Jason Help me!" Jason was my old commander next door. I knew he was up and about by now. He didn't mind the aliens, but he would rather we learn on our own.

These vines looked like ink and a scent of roses filled the air around them. Some of the main vines had smaller vines growing off of them and latched onto me.

I saw Jason burst out of his house in his boxers. He already had a pistol in hand and was running for me, shooting at the vines. "Hold on!" When someone didn't call him by commander or sir he knew that someone was desperate for help.

The vines were pulling me across the black top and entangling me in a way where I could not move. When his bullets hit a vine it shattered into glass and a new one took its place. "Let me go!" My scream was one of terror and despair. This magic was evil. The vines were pulling me into the air like I was paper and more came out to block Jason from getting to me. I let out the most blood curtailing scream of my life, "Jason!"

**_I wake up with a strange sense_**_._ Opening my eyes I found I was nowhere I had been before, this was somebody else's room. Muddy clothes were in a basket while more clothes that seemed clean lay all over the floor in such a messy fashion I remember when I used to have my room like this.

A voice echo's inside of my head and says to me, "The place you are now is in the Iron King, a place where all are learning. Complete this book, come back alive, learn, or die. This is what you are given, hero. Do what you will with the story plot, it will not matter. "

That was defiantly one of the aliens. They never used cryptic words and used fewer words in conversation. They were to the point and didn't repeat themselves. I thought this was why they were good for our kind. We could use less drama and crap.

The person of Meghan did live inside of me. As a subconscious to guide me, I could imagine. I walk around until I find the shower. After the shower I went back into my room. The Meghan inside of me whispered _something nice for Scott. _I decide to see what I could do with her clothing selection, but it wasn't to please Scott. It was to please someone much more attractive.

I pick up a pair of ripped jeans, a faded red tee shirt, and a pair of ratty sneakers before heading back to the bathroom. In the mirror I looked like myself. Black hair, fit body, brown eyes, and my old scar that came from my left eye to part of my face in a web of lines that resembled lightening. All of the sudden I could see Meghan appear beside me. She looked almost perfectly like me, just white blonde hair, blue eyes, and no death scowl smeared across her face along with a scar. To maybe try to look more like her I drop the scowl and brush my hair to look like hers.

When I look down on myself I see white hair and a body that doesn't look like mine. Looking back into the mirror I see myself again. My hair started to do a floating kind of thing like I jammed my finger into an electrical outlet. So to calm it down I look for any kind of hair band. There was one on top of the toilet seat so I use that one. When it's in a low pony I head down stairs.

"_That's Luke, my step father, and on his lap is my little half-brother Ethan." _The inside Meghan said to me. I look at Luke who was reading an article of some ones cow being born with more than enough legs while sipping his steaming coffee. Ethan was eating some Pop Tarts and trying to feed his rabbit some of it from time to time, getting its mouth all messy.

My stomach growled in the demand for food. I check the fridge and find nothing of interest. In the pantry there's nothing breakfast material except a bagel.

Now chewing on a bagel to calm my stomach the inside Meghan asks me, "_Where's mom?" _If she's going to live inside of me through this entire thing she better be quiet most of the time.

Before she might ask again I mentally say, "_Meghan, she's at the church and we're not going to get our permit yet so shut up and try not to speak unless I ask or when you think something could be of use to me." _There was no way I was ever going to listen to her tell me every one of her dialog pieces while I speak my own. It will make things much easier to do if I could think without her talking.

Meghan speaks again, much to my annoyance. "_Tomorrows my 16th birthday, see if they remember." _This was actually of mild importance so I turn to Luke who was walking away with the dog for the bathroom sink.

So I turn to Ethan who was still eating his Pop Tart with floppy, his stuffed rabbit. "Hey Ethan, do you know what tomorrow is?" Ethan puts his Pop Tart down and looks at me with big blue eyes and a mop of brown hair. I had to admit that he was adorable to look at.

His eyes widen at me and he says, much to Meghan's half annoyance. "I know," he announced softly. "Tomorrow's your birth day, isn't it? Floppy told me, and I remembered."

"Thank you for remembering." I say at least somewhat cheerfully so I didn't hurt the little kid with my sarcasm. If there's one thing having 20 little people at a family reunion is that you never hurt them, or the Parana attack begins. That wasn't pleasant to pry them off and have more attack me with their small bodies.

Ethan smiles softly, "Floppy says to tell you happy early birthday."

"Tell Floppy thanks." This was really pathetic that this girl didn't get any other kinds of attention. Nope, all her attention came from her little brother's stupid stuffed rabbit. I was considering feeling sorry for her, but shook it off. It wouldn't kill her to decide birthdays were almost pointless and move on.

I decided that since I have already graduated as a valedictorian I can do the work here easily. So while Meghan was ranting of how she needed the books and homework in her room I was looking around my new home. But when she said gym clothes I walked up the stairs and looked around in her room for anything that resembled gym clothes. I found another tee shirt, shorts, and a better pair of shoes that smelled a little from long time use. While I was up here I grabbed a dirty orange bag and stuffed inside the clothes, her books, and her homework.

I checked the watch on my wrist and swore, since Meghan's self-told me the bus was arriving shortly and it was a long walk to the main road. I storm down stairs and look outside to the gray clouds and monster rain drops pouring down.

I'm about to leave when a pair of arms wrap around my legs, "Maggie, can I go with you today?" He seemed terrified, so I pick him up to comfort him. Poor kid, I wish I could take him with.

"Sorry kiddo, this is big kid stuff. What are you so afraid for?" I whisper to him. He clutches to his rabbit toy for dear life. "Is it the monsters again?" He nods his head and since time is running out I run up stairs with him bouncing in my arms.

I check the closet with a flash light that I found in his room. "Nothing here." I check under his bed. "Nothing here either." I pat him on the head and run for the door. I always baby sat the little ones, so I went through the monster process at least a thousand times. When I left his room I could have sworn I say something from behind the door. Something with glowing eyes. I shake it off, knowing he was going to be kidnapped later.

I ran outside and felt the burning of my legs come and my heart beat faster. On the inside of my mind I could hear the military men shouting at me, "Come on girl, move, move, move!" And at the sound of it I run faster. No time for breaks, any time for slacking, got to reach the check point before time runs out.

**_When I reached the end_** of the road I stopped, barely out of breath. The cold rain was uncomfortable to say the least, and the down pour heavies so much it was getting a little crazy out here. I folded my arms and backed up against a mossy cypress, waiting for the bus. I could not help but think I forgot something. It's been years since I have read this book.

While I was waiting for the bus I listened to the sounds of the forest and the animals. It's been forever since I could do this without someone wanting to talk to me, get me to attend something, or have the sounds of cars drive by with their honking horns. I love it when it's quiet. It means there's no battle for your planets life. It's peace, something we all craved now that all that fighting was over.

Right after I had returned home I was called Wars Daughter, princess of Earth, the holy warrior, and America's soul. I didn't like all of the nick names and all the showering. I was just happy to finally have my name engraved into our history so I would not be forgotten. America's troops were all called by one name… War Dogs. At first they didn't really like it, but when they heard the stories that were being made of them they grown into the War Dogs name and became what the people thought they were. They even started calling me War pup, since I was the youngest of them all.

_Luckily the press didn't hear of that one. Major embarrassment there._

The forest seemed to grow quiet in an instant, in a way that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Knowing there was something watching me with intense eyes made me feel on edge. I was tense and ready for anything wrong to happen.

Something reached around the tree and hooked my waist. I leaped into the air and away from the attacker on instinct, fists up and ready to attack. And I would have if I didn't suddenly remember that Robbie did this in the book as a joke on Meghan.

Laughter exploded from behind the tree and out came Robbie, arms wrapped over stomach to keep his insides inside. He was covered in twigs, rain, and mud. He was in jeans and an old tee shirt, gasping with mirth. He paused to look at my battle ready face before going back into laughter. His hair clung to his head and his clothes clung to his body, revealing his lean and skinny frame.

I started to laugh along with him, relieved it wasn't something else. "Oh god Robbie, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." I walked a few feet away from him to emphasize I was upset with him, which I wasn't really. It felt good to have someone who wasn't so serious around.

He laughed and gasped for air, "C-come on, princess." He walks over to me and leans on me for support. "It was just too perfect." He gave a last laugh before straitened, holding his ribs. "Man that was impressive, you must have jumped three feet in the air. What, did you think I was Leather face or something?"

"Of course not, stupid." I kick some water at him and he kicked some back, laughing. We started to kick water back and forth until the bus came a few minutes later. By the time we were done we were both covered in mud. The bus driver stopped and told us to sit in the back.

"What are you doing after school?" Robbie asked as we huddled in the far backseat. Around us students laughed, joked, talked, and generally paid us no attention. "Wanna grab a coffee later? Or we could sneak into a theater and see a movie."

"Sorry Robbie, I've got to tutor someone after school." I wasn't overly happy of going to school covered in mud but I've done it before. If I could skip the session to hang out with Robbie I would, but a commitment is a commitment and I have to stick by it.

Robbie's green eyes narrowed. "Tutoring someone? Who?"

I felt a faint fluttering in my stomach, knowing Meghan liked him she would make me feel this way about some dumb jock. "Scott Waldron."

"What?" Robbie's lip curled in grimace of disgust, "The jockstrap? Why does he need you to teach him how to read?"

I grin to myself, "Because he's failing computers. Just because he's dumber than a rock and needs help doesn't mean you have to be jealous." I know he has a crush on Meghan, and since I am Meghan here then he has a crush on me.

"Oh, of course, that's it," Robbie said with a sneer. "I've always wanted the IQ of a rock. No, wait. That would be an insult to the rock." He snorted. "I can't believe you're going for the jockstrap. You can do so much better, princess."

I look at him again, deep into his green eyes, and smirk slightly, "Who would that be?" Careful not to say it like a whore I look at him in a quizzical way. I wanted to see if he would come out and suggest himself. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to say something. "I wonder who you were thinking of." I wasn't saying it like I actually would go for them; I said it like I knew who he was thinking of.

In his eyes you can see he was screaming himself, but he didn't say anything for a while. Part of me wondered if he knew I liked him and was angered for me not telling him. "Maybe you can just go for the people who don't try to make your life miserable." The last part he whispered quietly when he looked away. "Someone who's treated you right from the day he met you."

I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "If only you liked me." I turned my back to him and looked out the window. I could see him out of the corner of my eye; he was looking at me with longing. He reached a hand for mine, but pulled away before we touched. _"Let the game begin." _I thought to myself. If I was going to be stuck in this mess of love and war I wanted to have something that could be worked with over here. Not just Robbie waiting for me to notice him when Ash was with me.

**_We went through the school_**day pretty quickly. I knew all of the work that was to be done and I dropped soft hints on Robbie all throughout the day. He would ignore them, laugh and do something, or come so close to doing something romantic to show his feelings. It seemed he didn't know if I was actually throwing hints or he was imagining things.

Dodging students, I wove my way down the hall and peeked into the computer room.

There he was, sitting at one of the desks with both feet up on another chair. Scott Waldron, captain of the football team. He wore a red-and-white letterman jacket that showed off his broad chest, and his thick dark blond hair brushed the top of his collar.

I walked up to him and said, "Dude, we going to get started?" I ask. He paid me no attention and just kept listening to his music. Soon I become irritated and tip his seat back so he's about to fall over, but I keep him upright. He's now balancing on the back two legs.

When he balances out he looks at me and takes his head phones out. "What was that about?" Scott looked pathetic. He was mad no doubt but he thought he was king of the freaking school.

I look at him blankly, "Good, let's get started." I hold out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Meghan, your tutor." Scott doesn't take my hand. Instead he just mocks me.

He continued to smirk at me. "Aren't you that hick girl who lives out in the swamp? Do you even know what a computer is?"

My face flamed, "Of course I do. Now are you going to learn or sit there making jokes at someone who's trying to help you?" There was no way I was letting him act like this. I was going to teach him a lesson. "Watch carefully and you might learn something." His face doesn't straighten out but he moves to the side, pulling up a chair for me to sit on, shooting me a dubious look.

I hadn't even touched the keys when the computer screen blipped on. When I paused, my fingers hovering over the board, words began to scroll across the blue screen.

Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you.

I froze. The words continued, those three sentences, over and over. Meghan Chase. We see you. We're coming for you. Meghan Chase we see you we're coming for you. Meghan Chase we see you we're coming for you… over and over until it completely filled the screen. This wasn't my doing.

Scott leaned back in his seat, glaring at me, then at the computer. "What is this?" he asked, scowling. "What the hell are you doing, freak?" Pushing him aside, I shook the mouse, punched Escape, and pressed Ctrl/Alt/Del to stop the endless string of words. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, I got a nasty idea in my head and typed some words, pressed a few buttons, and the screen went blank for a moment. Then, in giant letters, another message flashed into view.

SCOTT WALDRON PEEKS AT GUYS IN THE SHOWER ROOM, ROFL.

I smirked. The message began to scroll across all the computer screens, making its way around the room, with me chuckling evilly. The other students at the desks paused, shocked for a moment, then began to point and laugh.

I could feel Scott's gaze like a knife in my back. Happily, I turned to find him glaring at me, chest heaving. His face was crimson, probably from rage or embarrassment, and he jabbed a finger in my direction.

"You think that's funny, swamp girl? Do you? Just wait. I'll show you funny. You just dug your own grave, bitch."

He stormed out of the room with the echo of laughter trailing behind him. A few of the students gave me grins, applause, and thumbs-up; one of them even winked at me. I was left with the satisfaction of pissing off the king.

A faint snicker cut through my bleak thoughts, and I raised my head.

Crouched atop the monitor, silhouetted black against the open window, was a tiny, misshapen thing. Spindly and emaciated, it had long, thin arms and huge bat like ears. Silted green eyes regarded me across the table, gleaming with intelligence. It grinned, showing off a mouthful of pointed teeth that glowed with neon-blue light, before it vanished, like an image on the computer screen.

I sat there a moment, staring at the spot where the creature had been, my mind spinning in a dozen directions at once. Okay. Great. I'm starting to hallucinate. Just send me off to the loony bin, 'cause I sure as hell am bound to do some crazy shit tomorrow.

Bouncing up with a smirk on my face I walk cheerfully into the hall. Robbie waited for me by the lockers, a soda bottle in each hand. "Hey, princess," he greeted as I past. "You're out early. How'd the tutoring session go?"

A question flashes in my head, "_Why had I done that? Wasn't I above such childish things?"_ I turn to Robbie and look him in the eye with a small smile, "Robbie, I think you're rubbing off on me. I managed to make him hate me in less than 10 seconds."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He tossed me a diet soda, and twisted open his root beer in a hiss of foam. I could hear the grin in his voice. "What did you do to make rock head hate you?" There was hidden joy in his voice.

"Simple humiliation" I stated, looking into his green eyes. "The buses have all left by now. Were you lurking by the computer lab, like some creepy stalker guy?"

Rob coughed loudly and took a long sip of his root beer. "Hey, I was wondering," he continued brightly, "what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

I look at him with a silent hopeful expression. "Since when do I have plans?" I grabbed my books, stuffed them in my bag, and slammed the locker door. "Why?"

Robbie gave me that smile that makes me curious, a grin that stretched his entire face so that his eyes narrowed to green slits. "I've got a bottle of champagne I managed to swipe from the wine cabinet," he said in a low voice, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed slightly at the gesture, taking it as a romance hint. One that would resemble sarcasm if I wasn't interested. "How 'bout I come by your place tomorrow? We can celebrate your birthday in style."

His hint sent my senses wild, "Sounds like fun." my eyes lower seductively and my mouth winds up in a smile that's not too big. If he doesn't catch on to these hints soon I'm going to get violent. I don't know what it is but I really want him to notice!

Robbie's face was turning slightly red, and he looks at me almost quizzically. Smiling sarcastically before walking off. "Great. See you later Princess."

I walk outside into the cold, wet, fall of rain that soaked me instantly. "_Mom's going to pick us up._" Meghan said to me. So I waited in the rain. While I waited I tried to think of why I wanted Robbie so bad. Sure I was team Puck and all, but I never liked him like that before. It's only when I see him that I get all worked up and just want to touch him. Maybe I could ask mom?

Contemplating these new feelings in life and watching cars pull in and out of the parking lot. Finally, her blue station wagon turned the corner and pulled to a stop in front of me. The front seat was filled with grocery bags and newspapers, so I slid into the back.

"Meg, you're sopping wet," cried my mother, watching me from the rearview mirror. "Don't sit on the upholstery—get a towel or something. Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

I grabbed a newspaper off the floor to put on the seat. The last thing I wanted was to deal with all this Ethan drama right now. Too many painful memories…

We drove in silence. Neither one of us was going to break the elephant in the room at this point. _"Ask about the permit." _Meghan spoke through my head. I would have told her to shut up but I needed to get us talking. "Mom, we're going to get a permit this weekend right?"

"Oh, Meg." Mom sighed. "I don't know. I've got a lot of work this week, and your father wants me to help him fix the barn. Maybe next week." She sank deeper into her seat, not making eye contact. Mom sighed again and looked back at me in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with smeared mascara.

"What happened?" I asked, hopping we could just leave it.

She hesitated. "There was a…accident at home," she began, "Your father had to take Ethan to the hospital this afternoon." She paused again, blinking rapidly, and took a short breath. "Beau attacked him." She was just about to burst into tears.

I let Meghan speak though me and followed her feelings, knowing she had to find out more. I couldn't blame her. I would do the same thing if Riley was attacked. "What? Is Ethan all right?" I demanded, feeling my stomach twist in fear.

"Yes." Mom gave me a tired smile. "Very shaken up, but nothing serious, thank God."

"What happened? Why did Beau go crazy like that?" My eyes were burning and all I wanted was to get home to Ethan and make sure he is really okay, to make sure those monsters don't touch him.

Mom shook her head. "I don't know. Luke saw Beau run up the stairs, then heard Ethan screaming. When he got to his room, he found the dog dragging Ethan across the floor. His face was badly scratched, and there were bite marks on his arm."

My blood ran cold. I saw Ethan being mauled, imagined his absolute terror when our previously trustworthy shepherd turned on him. It was so hard to believe, like something out of a horror movie. I knew Mom was just as stunned as I was; she'd trusted Beau completely. Meghan also had trusted him.

Still, she was holding back, I could tell by the way she pressed her lips together. There was something she wasn't telling me, and I was afraid I knew what it was.

"What will happen to Beau?" Meghan's feelings were a tad over whelming. They were stronger than my feelings for Robbie.

Her eyes filled with tears, and my heart sank. "We can't have a dangerous dog running around, Meg," she said, and I heard the plea for understanding. "If Ethan asks, tell him that we found Beau another home." She took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly, not looking at me. "It's for the safety of the family, Meghan. Don't blame your father. But, after Luke brought Ethan home, he took Beau to the pound."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! Since Alex Grimm asked so nicely I have updated sooner then planed. From here on out, until I run out of chapters, I should be updating every Wednesday. Or whatever day today is. _**

**_On my bed I was thinking_** about what lies ahead in this book. What would I do once I got to faery and met Ash who loved Meghan? I needed him to do this. No… I have Robbie. Ash is just another complication. A distraction. An obstacle. Ash will only make things more and more complicated to do.

Even when I subtracted him from the equation there was still the matter of Robbie and these feelings I have for him. I knew he loved me and I knew I liked him, but he doesn't know I like him. If he does then I don't know why he doesn't take me as his?

When I took them away from the equation everything seemed so clear and easy. There was one problem though… they couldn't be taken from the equation. Without them I'm sure to be killed along with everything else.

"Meghan, sweetie?" Mother asks, knocking on my door with care. "Are you alright?" I hadn't eaten dinner or said a word since the car ride home. Meghan's emotions were becoming a nuisance.

Before I can say anything I walk over to the door and open it a crack. "Can I talk to you?" She may be able to help with this Robbie issue. My first thought of this was that she was going to give me 'the talk'. Mostly because I have never gotten the talk and had to go by improvisation for most things.

She looks at me like a loving mother. One that doesn't forget her child almost every day. "You know you can always come to me if you need help."

I open the door the rest of the way and let her into my room. The only light source was a dim lamp by the side of my head. Thunder boomed outside and rain hit so hard it threatened to break the glass on my window. I sit on my bed crossed legged and she sits beside me after closing the door. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about someone at school."

She focuses in on me. "Is someone bullying you?"

"No." I lie. "I wanted to talk about Robbie." Her face sparks of interest and I take that as something that says to continue. "He's been my best friend for years and…" I look down, embarrassed, and some of the hair hides my face from her view. "…lately I have been feeling weird around him." _Why am I doing this, I'm an 18 year old in a 16 year olds body that's trying to get the talk from a mother inside of a book. _"Every time I see him all I want is his attention and… when I'm not near him I can't stop thinking of him."

She goes wide eyed and smiles tenderly, "You've developed a crush on him. Do you know about the differences between a boy and a girl?" She sits towards me and speaks softer. I shake my head no and she gets an awkward look on her face for a moment. "Well you see Meghan, right now your hormones are making you feel things for him because he's the closest male friend you have. These feelings can make you act weird and make you do things you normally wouldn't do around anyone else."

My face was red and I was playing with my hair to get rid of this awkward feeling I got. She went on to explain why I was feeling this and what the differences between my body and his were. After that she began the talk about the birds and the bees which got me absolutely horrified. Next she explained how a child was born and how one was made, covering all topics of what not to eat if you do get pregnant and to say no if offered sex. When she was done explaining the basics she said to me, "Does that answer your questions?"

For a moment I couldn't speak. It was all so much to take in and all so gross. "Most of them." Her face was still interested and she listened carefully. "You see, I like Robbie and I know he likes me, but he won't admit it because he doesn't know I like him even though I'm making in as clear as possible without walking up to him and announcing it."

She goes blank for a moment. "He's either not sure you like him or he's shy. Boys this age tend to be clueless about girls. Even so when there older. Just take it slow with him and wait." She smiles and walks out the door, leaving me with that feeling when you know you're going to have to get dirty to figure it out-which is typical… so typical.

I lean over to my lamp and shut it off, pulling myself under the covers. Outside the window was a black bird, watching me with green eyes.

**_In the morning I awoke _**extra early so I could fit in most of my morning ritual before going on throughout the day.

After all of my exercises were finished I hopped into the shower, did my hair in a braid going down my back, and dress in cargos and a white sleeveless shirt. The rain was still pounding against the roof and the wind was howling hard. Meghan was making me feel sick with grief and self-pity.

In the kitchen down stairs I see nothing that would say it was somebodies birthday or that today was different. Everything was normal. I grab some bread and start to chew, feeling sick to my stomach. The only thing that kept the food down was my stomachs deep growl and need for food.

Checking the clock it was 4:00. I had to leave in two hours. I forgot to subtract the running time before I went to bed. To pass some time I reach for my I-pod and search though Meghan's music. It had a few good songs by Aerosmith, at least.

When I was back in my room cleaning everything out of habit there was a knock I heard on my window. Taking out the buds I walk over to it and look around the window, nothing. As soon as I turn around there's another knock that gets me really suspicious. I grab a pocket knife and I open the window, letting in some cold air and water, I peek outside for anything. Right outside my window was a tree that blocked my view of anything else.

In the tree was someone. "Hey Robbie, what are you doing out here?" I step outside of the house and onto part of the roof. Then Robbie makes a funny motion. "Wanna come inside, it's cold out here?"

There was a bright glow of blue and when I blinked there was a guy standing in front of me. "Meghan Chase." He said and grabbed me by the throat, dangling me over the edge of the two story house.

He was holding a blue sword that radiated cold, and he wore black and silver armor. I knew instantly that it was Ash. "I'm warning you right now!" I choked out as loud as I could.

When he gripped tighter I raised the knife and stabbed his bicep. He let go and I used his weight to pull him over the side of the house while I hung onto a branch. He was hanging on by the side of the house, trying to pull himself up with his wounded arm. I pulled myself up on the branch in a split second and perched myself in the rain.

Ash looked to be struggling for a second, but pulled himself up and stood back onto the roof. "Is that all you can do? I'm not impressed."

I shoot him an evil smile. "You haven't seen nothing yet, pretty boy." I turn around and hop across the branches and climb higher and higher into the tree, taking care not to slip. Meghan was making really frightened feelings.

He was following me. I could hear him jumping on the branches with his heavy armor that sounds like an anchor. When he's below me I hold a hand stand on one of the branches and wait for him. He jumps on the branch below me and I swing myself down ward and kick him in the back. Ash flies off the tree and crashes onto the ground; with me following since the branches were wet I had no grip to swing myself back up.

I fall and catch myself with a branch near the bottom. Ash stands back up and sees me sitting in the tree, dangling within his reach. "Son of a bitch." I mutter to myself and just drop to the ground and take off sprinting. There's no way I'm fighting his sword with a Swiss army knife that's two inches long. He was following me closely. "Now this ain't fair!" I ran for the wood pile and saw the axe. When I ran over a rake I didn't trigger it and he did ever so ungracefully get a smack to the nose.

I used that time to grab the axe and bounce up the wood pile and onto the shed, looking back at him launching ice at me. The moment I moved to dodge was too late. I got stuck in the right shoulder and fell backwards off the shed.

Ash walked over the shed and looked down at me being frozen by the shard of ice. "That still wasn't impressive." He walks down to me with his bloody nose. "But for a half-breed I suppose that's to be expected." I knelt on my knees and pulled out the shard with a terrible amount of pain. He gets close and raises his sword to chop off my head.

When he's about to chop I roll backwards in a summer sault, jump forward after the swing, and use the knife to cut at the open part of his elbow before I land on his chest. The moment when my knife made contact with the bone he dropped the sword. Ash staggered back from the weight I put on him, but didn't fall like I hoped. Keeping myself up with my feet digging into his sides as hard as possible I wind up a punch and hit him three times, fling my head forward and head butt, hit him again, stabbed his shoulder, and bite his lower neck.

Ash pries me off and throws me against the shed, picking up his sword. A loud caw sounds through the air followed by choirs of them. "Not bad. Next time I won't give you such chances." In an instant he ran through the forest. All of the black birds followed while one stayed behind, watching me.

I pick myself up and put pressure on my wound. The bird on top of the shed was the same one from last night. It came over and landed on my good shoulder, looking at me and the wound. "Weren't you at my window last night?" I ask before walking back to the house.

There was a first aid kit inside the closet by the stairs. It was mostly minor stuff; Band-Aids, burn medicine, peroxide (use of minor cuts), and some gauze. None of it was what I needed; even though there was more it was all useless. I look at the clock and see it was now 5:30

After I dressed the wound as best I could I cleaned all of the blood from the table and put the first aid kit back where I found it. On my arm was a bundle of gauze wrapped tight with duct tape and a sock wrapped around to keep it in one place. That bird was sitting on the table, eyeing me carefully, cawing whenever it didn't like what I was doing to my wound. When the duct tape and the sock came in that was quite often.

Soon I could hear footsteps coming from Mom's room. I ran upstairs and found a hoody I can use to hide the bandaging from her. In my room I had to tear apart my closet to find one navy blue hoody that was barely baggy enough to hide it.

**_When Robbie and I sat _**next to each other on the back of the bus he took the outer seat while I sat next to the window. The rain had clam down some but it was still pouring out. Robbie was acting funny today. He was acting funny because he wasn't acting funny. He had a serious face on and looked at everything we past like it would attack.

I knew he was the bird from this morning and I knew he drove off Ash. "Are you okay Robbie?" He was being way too protective and I feared his eyes would burst out of his head if he stair any longer.

His eyes fling over to me and relax almost entirely back to normal. "Why do you ask? If anything I should be asking you that question. You look paler than normal." Robbie moved closer and threatened to touch the wound that was on my shoulder.

His eyes widened in anticipation for my answer. "I ask because you walked me to the bus stop this morning." It's true. The moment I left the house he was waiting outside the door. If we would have been any closer he would have fallen through the door when I opened it. "Normally we just meet there."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my shoulder into him much harder then he needed to. Hard enough so he could feel the bump from the dressed wound. "What's on your arm, princess?" He took my arm in his hand with such I tight grip I couldn't pull it away when I tried. _Damn his long fingers._ "Hiding something from me?"

My heart fluttered at his touch. "It's nothing. Nothing of importance." He knew and was trying to get me to show it to him so he could pry even more on what happened earlier.

Robbie smirks, "It sure doesn't look like nothing."

I look down at my arm and there was a small blood spot forming over my shoulder. To look up at him would mean I would have to explain everything, so I take off the hoody and take off the bloodied bandage. The wound was oozing blood and some ice shards I missed were still in there and causing my arms coldness.

Robbie looks over the wound carefully and removes the ice shards. "When we get to school you and I are going straight to the nurse." His voice was commanding and left no room for argument what so ever. "What were you doing wrapping this with duct tape and a sock? That's highly unsanitary."

I wasn't dumb; I knew this needed actual attention from someone who knew what they were doing. The cut was around an inch wide and went 3 inches deep. The only reason I hadn't passed out yet was because of the pressure kept on the wound and the duct tape keeping most of the blood inside. "There was no medical tape and I needed more bandages to soak up the blood." I admit sheepishly. Now that I look back I could have just asked mom to take me to the hospital or something.

He sighs and wraps it up properly with some cloth he pulled out of his pockets. When Robbie was done he looked at me and said, "Whatever it was it was seriously dangerous, please don't do it again." His eyes were wide with concern.

Without the 'whatever' he said, "That was seriously dangerous, please don't do it again." I look at him when he puts my arm down, smiling like he was my knight in shining armor. He pretty much is. "You have nothing to fear unless it comes to me first."

**_As I walked down the_** bus steps, a familiar figure broke away from a large group and came striding toward me. Scott. My face lit up in curiosity. He appeared to have no hostile intentions towards me. When he stopped in front of me and Robbie he looked like he was my friend for years.

"Hey." His voice, drawling and deep. As curious as I could be about his intentions the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. For some reason, he seemed nervous today, running his hands through his bangs and gazing around. "Um…" He hesitated, narrowing his eyes. "What was your name again?"

"My name is Meghan, Scott." I say broodingly.

"Oh, yeah." Stepping closer, he glanced back at his friends and lowered his voice. "Listen, I feel bad about the way I treated you yesterday. It was uncalled-for. I'm sorry."

For a moment, I didn't understand what he was saying. Didn't he threaten me the other day? "Ok, whatever it is your selling I am not buying. So save yourself the humiliation and leave me alone."

Scotts face remained unchanged, even when I half threatened him. "I can't," he muttered. "You've been on my mind since yesterday. I was a real jerk, and I'd like to make it up to you. Do…" He stopped, chewing his lip, and then got it all out in a rush. "Do you want to eat lunch with me this afternoon?"

My heart pounded… he was planning something. I remember something bad in the book but I couldn't remember what it was with Meghan drooling over him in my head. "Sure." Scott grinned, showing blindingly white teeth, and gave me a wink that sent Meghan jumping for joy.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" One of Scott's football buddies stood a few feet away, a camera-phone in hand, pointed at us. "Smile for the birdie."

I could have sworn this was part of his prank but I couldn't do anything before Scott put a hand around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. He flashed his grin at the camera and the camera flashed back.

"Thanks, Meg," Scott said, backing away from me like I was the flu. "See you at lunch." He smiled and trotted off toward the school with one final wink. The cameraman chuckled and sprinted after him.

As a silvery curtain of rain crept over the parking lot, I felt eyes on me. Turning, I saw Robbie a few paces away, watching me through the crowd.

Through the rain, his eyes glittered, a too-bright green. As water pounded the concrete and students rushed toward the school, I saw a hint of something on his face: a long muzzle, slitted eyes, and a tongue lolling out between pointed fangs. My head spun from all the events that seemed like they have already happened, but I blinked and Robbie was himself again—normal, grinning, unconcerned that he was getting drenched.

And so was I.

I looked up at the clouds and soaked up as much of this weather as I could before I was stuck inside all day.

Robbie dragged me to the nurse's office before I could escape and disappear from school. She looked at my wound and patched it up with stitches. I kept wincing every time she poked the needle through my skin and yanked it as hard as she could back out. The whole thing seemed to be super tender and inflamed. She gave me some cream and told me to apply to the heated areas while she put the supplies away. I was surprised she didn't call the hospital or my mom.

When the lunch bell rang I walked briskly through the halls and by past the crowd with minimal teasing or attention.

Just outside of the mess hall Robbie grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him. "Don't go out there." He was worried. His mouth opened to say something, but before he could say it he said something else. "Please don't go, Meghan." This was the first time I heard him call me by my characters name.

I have to find out what that prank he was going to pull was. If this wasn't part of it then I could use the conversation with them to my advantage. But if Robbie wanted me not to go I probably should just trust him. I sigh. "After yester days transaction I have to find out what he wants."

Robbie still hung to my wrist when I went to walk away. "Please don't go. I know there up to something. Just don't go I don't want to see you hurt."

"Trust me there is nothing they can do to hurt me. I promise." With that my hand slides out of his warm hand I walk into the mess hall.

When I prepare to approach the cool kids table Scott looks away from the table, waving me over to them. I am walking up to them and I hear a phone ring. Then another, another, and another, all the way until the entire mess was a ringing mess.

There was an awkward silence for a moment then the entire mess hall started to point and laugh. I stop in my tracks and look around frantically, "_What were they laughing at?" _Then it hits me, the picture. They photo shopped me. Shopped me to look naked.

I paused and forced my face to be neutral. The pain and embarrassment was undeniable but if they wanted to hurt me they were going to have to do much worse than this. At least I hope so. It was so hard not to run with Meghan balling in my head and her emotions scorching the inside of my mask like hot coals. She kept yelling, "_Get out of here please. Please run away!" _It was pitiful. No doubt I would be like this if I didn't master my mask years ago.

My legs were shaking slightly; ready to run if given the command. It takes all of my will power to keep my mask, Meghan and I in check. The laughs and cruel jokes rolled on and on for what seemed like an eternal damnation. Soon after every possible joke was told and every laugh was sung they all calmed down and most already waited in anticipation for the tears.

"Is that all you got?" My voice boomed. "Is this the best you can do?" I start to march around as my speech was getting started. I snatch a kid's phone and look at the picture of me naked. "A poorly done photo shopped picture with a slogan?" Before the kid could come up here and end my roll I toss it back to him. "You worthless insects know nothing about honorable warfare! This is one of the most shameful, cowardly, pathetic ways to wound your enemy." As I pass kids by I look them in the eye with my commander's famous 'don't-fuck-with-me' scowl on my face and put my hands behind my back like a sergeant inspecting the new recruits on the first day of boot camp. "Only the weak and spineless are afraid to confront the target. Why are you supporting the likes of them?" My voice cracked like a whip on a lot of kid's faces. They all said silent. "I want an answer!" I demand. Vocals almost straining too much.

For a moment everything was so quiet. So deathly quiet. "Because it's funny." A kid from the cool kids table says.

Everyone murmurs agreements. "So you think that sexual harassment is funny? You all think that laughing at something so disrespectful, offensive, and utterly cruel is funny. What if it was you on that picture that was shared with everyone? Who would laugh after a photograph of yourselves naked was spread throughout the school?" Everyone looks at their feet, at others, and avoid everyone else's stairs; especially mine. "I thought so. So why the hell are you supporting," I turn from everyone and point a vicious finger at the popular kids who were watching me with amusement, "those gutless maggots!?" Everyone follows my finger and people start to turn on the jocks and cheerleaders, one by one.

I smile at the wonderful job I had done and walk out before anyone notices my absents. My stomach was satisfied with something other than food today, and Meghan was silent. The cool kids will be eaten alive by their own people. My time with the War Dogs didn't leave me with nothing. I knew how to make an inspirational speech from scratch.

Right now I felt like I owned the whole world. The pain from my arm has subsided, Meghan's negative emotion was replaced with happiness and joy, and for the first time in years I walked with confidence.

The rest of the day students regarded me with respect and the mean kids were nowhere to be found. I could walk bye in the hallways and not be bullied or teased. Someone even called me master chief from the way I spoke before. _I probably did set myself up for another nick name after that little show. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_The bus ride home was _**entertaining to say the least. I found three people who recorded my speech and three people tried to start conversation. It was annoying but it was better than being laughed at, anyway. This might be more enjoyable if I wasn't used to stuff like this back home.

"What happened earlier?" Robbie asks me when we are half way through the ride. "In the cafeteria." He specifies.

I look at him with fiery eyes, "I told you, there is nothing they can do to hurt me." Robbie looks at me with his perfect smirk of interest when I shoot him a small wink. I look away and keep things from getting farther. All he needs to know right now is that I'm interested. I don't know why but ever since lunch I have been in more control of everything. "Besides, they'll probably forget what happened by tomorrow." Only there wasn't going to be a tomorrow in school. Today was the day.

"I still don't know what it is you even did. You could clue me in, princess." Robbie leans in and raises an eyebrow.

With him still slowly closing in I back up into the bus wall and say to him, "How about l clue you in when you clue me in about yourself?" Even though I already know I still have to say it.

Before he can answer the bus stops and we get off. "I'll meet you back at your house; I forgot something at my house." He takes off in the opposite direction and I run home, knowing the changeling has tried to kill mom.

When I burst through the door, sure enough, mom was on the floor at the bottom of the steps with 'Ethan' looming over her. "Ethan, what happened?" I rush over to them after I grab the first aid kit.

Ethan looked at me with a faint smile on his face. "Mommy slipped." He almost looked amused.

I turned mom over on her back and examined her wound. She needed to go to the hospital before she lost to much more blood and got infection.

"Will she die?" Ethan asked, and I glanced at him sharply. Though his eyes were huge and round, and tears brimmed in the corners, he sounded more curious than anything.

I wrenched my gaze away from my half-brother. Luke was gone, so the only thing left would be to call for an ambulance. But, just as I stood to get the phone, Mom groaned, stirred, and opened her eyes.

My heart leaped. This was better than her knocked out. She could have slipped into a coma or something. "Mom," I said as she struggled into a sitting position, a dazed look on her face. "Don't move, you're injured; I'll call 911."

"Meghan?" Mom looked around, blinking. A hand came up to touch her cheek, and she stared at the blood on her fingers. "What happened? I…I must've fallen…"

"You hit your head," I replied, standing up and looking around for the phone. "You have a concussion. Hold on, I'm calling the ambulance."

"The ambulance? No, no." Mom sat up, looking a little clearer. "Don't do that, honey. I'm fine. I'll just clean up and put on a Band-Aid. There's no need to go to that trouble."

"But, Mom—"

"I'm fine, Meg." Mom snatched the forgotten washrag and began wiping the blood off her face. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I'll be fine. It's only blood, nothing serious. Besides, we can't afford a big doctor's bill." She abruptly straightened and looked around the room. "Where's your brother?"

Startled, I looked back to the doorway, but Ethan was gone.

**_MOM'S PROTESTS WERE WASTED_** when Luke got home. He took one look at her pale, bandaged face, threw a fit, and insisted they go to the hospital. Luke can be stubbornly persistent when he needs to be, and Mom eventually buckled under the pressure. She was still calling out instructions to me—take care of Ethan, don't let him stay up too late, there's frozen pizza in the fridge—as Luke bundled her into his battered Ford and roared off down the driveway.

As the truck turned a corner and vanished from sight, the chilly silence descended on the house once more. My gaze lingered on the crumpled remains of Floppy, the torn remains of that stuffed rabbit.

"Cook something!" I spin around to find Ethan standing by my feet, demanding me to cook.

I look at the clock and it was barely four. "Dude, you're going to wait a few hours before I make anything. Go play with something or something." I walk away before anymore of his protests could go on. I need a weapon.

For about five minutes I search the house from top to bottom and find nothing besides a shot gun that I rule out because I'm not taking something that loud into the Nevernever. I could not believe it. I was stuck with the pocket knife, again. There was a smoky smell in the hall and it was coming from the kitchen.

I sprint down to the kitchen and find Ethan burning a pizza in the oven, not even bothering to close the oven door. "What are you doing?" I yell and turn off the oven, quickly toss the pizza outside before Ethan can snatch it, and slam the oven door shut. "I told you to wait!" I explain, holding my singed fingers.

"I'm hungry!" He yelled back. Ethan's face became shriveled under his baby fat, eyes yellow, and sharp black teeth. "I want food!" He jumped in an instant, sinking his glass like teeth into my hip.

"Ah!" The pain was sharp and shooting. I take the pocket knife from my hoody and open it, soon sinking it into its back. Ethan let go and shrieked. It didn't affect him too much, sadly.

"Meghan!" Robbie was standing in the doorway, looking at the scene in a horrified shock coming from his green eyes. When Ethan saw him he scuttled away to his room upstairs. Robbie crossed the floor to me; faster than I thought was possible.

Leaning onto the couch for support and held my wound to keep blood from pouring out wasn't working so well. "He bit me!" Before I could run off after him Robbie was in front of me, holding me back.

"Just drink this." He commands with a ready glass of wine. It had a mist hanging over the top, a deep red color, and it smelled like nothing. I knew it was the mist wine, so I drank it knowing it wouldn't do anything but knock me out. Without question I slam it down, blacking out instantly.

**The world was fuzzy** and my waist was throbbing slowly and painfully. I'm on my bed. There was white bandaging right over my hips. That's not what was disturbing. Not in the slightest. It was the fact that 1. I had no pants on. 2. No under where. And 3. Robbie was sitting cross legged on the foot of my bed, eating an apple.

"What?" I ask while looking at the bandaging; thankful for the fact it was wrapped around me like under where so I wasn't naked in front of Robbie. "Who?" I ask this time, looking up at him.

"You were attacked by a changeling. I had to tend to your wound." His face was serious and dark. Not like the Robbie I have known so far.

My face went red. Not only because I have been injured yet again, but because I know that if he tended my wound then… I can't even finish the thought. "A changeling? That's a faery isn't it?"

"Yes. Your brother has been replaced by a faery."

At first I thought he was mocking me. But then I remembered that he was a faery. In a few moments I ask, "How do I get him back? I'm not brewing things in eggshells and a fight to the death, as tempting as it is, probably isn't the smartest idea after he pretty much just bit off my leg."

His face was of surprise. Chances where he didn't know I knew this kind of stuff. "Well… there is another method- but it's really not the best idea."

"I am not drinking anymore of that wine. There is no way I'm letting this go." I try to sit up more but a shooting pain goes through my waist and I am forced back down. "Do you know of another option?"

He rubs the back of his head, "How do you know this stuff anyway?"

"I used the internet to find some stuff out, same as you most likely." I kept singing in my head happily. "_I know your secret, I know your secret, I know your secret!" _I try to sit up again and almost fall back down, but I manage to prop myself on an elbow. "Do you know of another way besides to forget?"

Robbie hesitantly said, "Yes, but in your condition we're not going anywhere." He looks at my bandages and back at me. "You'll never live long enough to get anywhere. That and you don't even know who took him."

To prove his first point wrong I force my protesting body up more and more all the way until I was sitting on the edge of my bed. With one final go I stand and turn to him. "What condition?"

"You still don't know who took him." He stated, trying to convince me not to consider doing the last option.

"Do you know who?"

"I have a guess…" When I lean down closer to him he answers, "The Unseelie court." The room was silent for a moment. We both sat there and did nothing. "Princess, you can have it two ways here." Robbie stands up and walks ever to me, looking me in the eye. "You can just forget everything and it will all seem normal. Or we could go after Ethan. What do you want to do?"

I would normally take a step close to help prove my determination but when all I have on is gauze and a tee shirt I would rather keep as much distance as possible between us. "It's a start. I'm going after Ethan. But first I'm talking to that little devil." I walk off, forcing my-self not to limp.

Knocking softly on Ethan's door before bursting in with a loud thump from the door hitting the wall. I close the door behind me and look around. There was no one in sight but I could hear its savage breathing. I lay down onto the floor with the flashlight I search under the bed. It was in the far corner and stairs' at me with hungry eyes.

"Get over here." I command and reach for him. His teeth show again and he hisses as I draw near. When I'm about to grab his foot he snaps at my hand; that I had swiftly drawn back to myself before the loud snap came from his teeth. It chases me to the edge of the bed; just so it stays in the dark of the deep shadows.

Since I have no intention of fishing for a Parana with my hand I leave it under Ethan's bed. "Who placed you here?" I ask with a edge of hatred burned in my voice.

It snaps at me again with that metallic snap and growls "Go away!"

When I go to reach for him someone pulls me away and halls me out the door with me cradled in their arms. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Robbie. He takes me back to my room and sits down on the bed with me slightly struggling to get out of his arms.

While I replay the seen in my head I look ever the facts. Then it hits me; that was incredibly stupid of me. Now I stop struggling and look where I am. He had grabbed my shoulders to keep me from struggling and set my hip in a position that wouldn't allow me to move it. I look down like a scolded puppy and shamefully whisper, "I honestly don't know." Maybe it was because I lost a brother to, once. So I can feel sympathetic to Meghan.

At the memory I cringe. It was one of the first days of the war. When the aliens invaded Baraga they were killing everyone. Johnny went too hid behind a tree from a group of Aliens chasing him. I was hiding in a nearby log and watching. They killed him; exploded him into a mist of blood and chunks. Tears threaten to come out.

"I just want my brother back home." My voice creeps into a whine. I wasn't talking about Ethan. Mostly I was talking about Johnny. No matter how much I denied myself that I would die for him I always knew… but I lost the chance… now I have to do it for Ethan… to do what I should have done. I don't realize why I didn't at least try to protect him when I had the chance. Before I know it a few tears slipped down my face.

"_No. Not another break down… No!" _Another part of me screams. "_Help him…" _Then another says, "_It would be unwise to go after him, you could get your-self killed." _Soon more and more voices crawl into my head; each contradicting what the last one said. Meghan was screaming at the top of her lungs in a fury of emotions. My voice was calling out for order, but was drowned out by the noise.

My ears were ringing and I could have sworn I started to twitch a little. The voices kept getting louder, calling for my attention. Soon my hands are on the side of my ears trying to drown out the noise.

Robbie asked me a question but I couldn't hear what it was. Too many people were screaming at me at once it hurt my ears almost physically.

Words were slipping out of my mouth that weren't mine; but the people inside of my head. Luckily I learned how to keep them whispers so no one could understand. When I started to kick, scream, and run was when I was a problem.

The only thing I could still feel was a heat wrapped tightly around my already squirming body. Before I could do anything the words coming out my mouth were getting louder and more violently. He couldn't hear me talk. When I break there is no telling what I'll do. It could be anywhere from murder to a kiss of love and sorrow.

I started to fling myself around and tried to escape Robbie's embrace as he only tightened it and whispered more words I couldn't hear. With all of the rest of my control slipping away I had to flee before my emotions broke free and took control of my empty body. To escape from his grasp I opened my watery eyes and look at him in the eyes with such intensity it was as if my insatiability went into him' his grip loosened and I used the opportunity to jump from his arms and dived out the open window, slamming it shut behind me so he couldn't follow.

I could feel nothing as I saw only blurs of what I was doing. Jumping onto the tree, onto the ground, running through a forest, seeing all of the people scream at me inside my head actually follow me and try to catch me, and hear my own scream as distant as my own teeth. Time was impossible to tell as I was running for who knows how fast. Trees branches clawed at my skin, the wind threatening to scrape off my skin like dust, the ground from under me start to shake and tumble and the ghosts inside of me drew closer and closer. They were faster than me but couldn't touch me as long as they had each other to fight.

Soon all I was getting were pictures of what was happening around me. First one I was running, the second one I was falling, the next one I was flailing around and screaming bloody murder. The voices grew louder and louder as the fight around me intensified. When one of the beings managed to make their way over to me I was kicking and screaming to keep them off, to keep in control. Its black glow was engulfing me as the thing tried to push its way inside of me. My worthless punches did nothing as it only got its boney hand closer to my face.

Others knock it off and more went for me. Beyond all of the noise I could hear Meghan's screaming get closer. Yes, yes, she has to gain control of me before I slip away.

Before anything else happened a bright light came from behind the eyes.

**The smell of grass was **everywhere; infesting my nose. My eyes opened to find myself inside of a small opening in a forest. There was a person calling my name in the distance but I didn't know who it was. They could be a danger, so with them coming this way I hid in the under bush.

A boy walked into the clearing, stopping and looking around. "Meghan? Princess?" He called out. His emerald eyes scanned the area for me. From here I could see the stress of a long search and run.

It was Robbie. I walk out of the brush as silently as a shadow and walked up behind him. "Hey." It was a cheery greeting. There was no reason not to be, right? The only thing I couldn't place was why I was in a forest.

Robbie whirled around and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank god…" He wrapped me tightly as if I was going to disappear any second. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"What are you talking about?" His grip was giving me trouble talking and breathing. "And can you let go of me? You're starting to crush me."

"Not until you promise you won't run away again." Robbie's voice was tender with concern and worry.

The choice of words fazes me with a sense of déjà vu. "What are you talking about?"

He backs me away and holds me at arms-length by my shoulders. "You don't remember? You don't remember anything about running away screaming and punching me?" Robbie pauses and looks at me like I've laid an egg. Soon he just embraces me again.

I start to think about what happened. We were laying on me bed talking about who knows what and the tears and that was when I started to hear… a few of the voices return for a split second before running off. I had a freak attack. Thankfully I don't remember why, but I'm sure I'll have to face it sooner or later. "I'm sorry Robbie, I just…" What was I going to tell him? Hey, I'm an 18 year old veteran who possesses your friend and I had a panic attack because of… whatever reason? No thanks.

"It's okay. You're safe." Robbie stroked the back of my head tenderly. "And if you ever try to run away like that I'm going to be a lot meaner when I find you."

For a moment more we just sit there, wondering. "I still have to find Ethan." That was why I had the freak attack. And another one threatens to happen again.

Robbie lets me go finally and stairs at me blank in the face. "Princess, after what just happened I don't think we should go."

"Who said you were coming with me? If I'm going to go and take him back then I don't want to drag you into this."

"I said I was coming and this is about the both of us here." His soft glare turned into his casual trickster one. "Since I know you won't be listening to me and probably try to go on without me if I don't help you I guess it's time you learned who I am." Robbie's impish grin went from him to Puck.

**I looked hard at his** face that was carved perfectly into sharp features, his crimson hair that spiked out in every direction, and his perfectly tanned muscles. He was handsome, no doubt. And he probably saw my ever so slight feeling of attraction. "_Meghan, how didn't you choose him?" _

"You're a fey?" Even though I already knew this I still felt shocked on so many levels. It was like I knew him for years and just now saw a new side of him. Yeah… that would be Meghan talking I guess.

"Not just any fey, I'm…" He pauses for a dramatic effect while I wonder if I should just start referring to him as Puck now. A bunch of leaves spin around him blinding him from my view.

An idea pops into my head to, let's say, _make a move._ I jump behind him and behind a tree so I can watch his reaction.

When all the spinning leaves stop and he lands on the ground in a spectacular form he says dramatically, "Robin Goodfel…" he stops when he sees I'm nowhere to be found. He looks around the small clearing for me. "Princess?" He turns partly to me. Robbie looks hurt in a sense.

Before he runs off I creep out behind him. In a second I jump and he spins around just in time to see me. I loop my arms around his neck and we fall back into the grass with a thud.

Robbie looks surprised at first and not so hurt. "Maybe I am starting to rub off on you." He stated and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And I do believe you owe me some answers." His smirk took over his face and he gripped me closer to him, emphasizing I wasn't going to get away until I told.

I bit my lip and look down. I was really hoping he would forget about that. I wasn't even thinking before I gave that speech. My mind set was back in the barracks when I was actually expected to give speeches to my troops.

Robbie… err… Puck yawned and threw his head back. "Well life doesn't get any better than this. You making a move on me," he starts out trying to sound sarcastic, "the birds singing," at that moment the sound of birds echo softly through the woods. "Just the two of us laying in each-other's arms," he looks at me and adds, "We could stay like this forever. Unless, of course, you tell me what it was you did earlier…"

Calming down my embarrassment I look him in the eye. "Maybe I don't want to tell you about the speech." I couldn't stop the last words before they went out my mouth. I could have still worked with them a little more if I didn't let them out.

Puck looks at me with interest. "So you gave a speech? You? Meghan Chase? Are you also a changeling that slipped past my notice?" Even though he was joking a small part of him sounded serious.

"Well there's nothing quite as inspirational as a good speech." Those hormones mom talked about were acting out again. How come I never had problems with these before I came here?

"I still don't believe you gave a speech to the entire school." He gave me a disbelieving stair. "I thought you hated public speaking."

"I did. But things are changing very quickly." Not only was I talking about the iron kingdom but I was also talking about how much I have come to like him and how fast everything about me is changing since I had merged my-self with Meghan during the freak attack.

When I merged with her we became one person instead of two. I can still act like myself but she influences my emotions on a possibly high scale. Depends on what it is I guess. But I can feel her. Not just her emotions or her personality, but physically. Like I feel how she would want to move compared against my own. It's hard to explain but it's the only way I can explain it. It's like having two minds but yours is dominating.

"If we are going to rescue Ethan then we better go as soon as possible." I let go and stand. I give him a hand and pull him up. "So… how do we get back home?" Still no memory of the freak attack here.

"This way." Puck looked a tad disappointed for a moment, but then we soon walked back into the forest.

**When we reached the house** it was night fall and the air grew cold. Part of me suspected it might because Ash is nearby, preparing for the hunt. Meghan thought it was must be because we have no pants on. I totally forgot about that.

I saw a police car outside with the lights flashing. There was a cop standing inside. I could see him through the window; he was talking to my parents. They must have reported me missing already.

I look over to Puck who was looking across the drive way into the woods. He must see something important. When he looks back to my and raises a finger for me to be silent he leads the way to the tree outside my window.

He jumps up onto the first branch with alien grace. That had to be at least 8 feet above me. He turns around and offers a hand up. I don't take it and jump up so my fingers wrap around the branch. Then I walk up the side of the tree and pull myself up. "You're not the only one who can climb a tree." I whisper quietly so the people in the house don't hear.

Puck just continues to climb the tree and leaves me in the dust. I follow as fast as I can go without making some kind of sound, which is not very fast with all of the leaves.

Eventually we reach the level we need. Puck leaps onto the side of the house with no sound. This is where things would get complicated. The distance I had to jump was four feet, no problem, but six feet down, major problem. There was no way I could go and not make a sound.

I lower myself so I'm dangling by my arms and swing myself until I'm at the right angle. When I let go of the branch I land on the roof by just a few inches and land with a thud.

"What was that?"

"Meghan?"

"Let's check it out."

All of the people down stairs said at once and rushed up the stairs. Puck looks at me with annoyance masked by amusement. "It turns out you really do need my help." He grabs me and pulls me close. Mom, Dad, and two cops enter my room. They open the window and search outside for me. Puck kept us unseen and unheard.

When they finally went back inside Puck let go of me. "Try to keep quiet, princess. I'm sure you don't want to deal with the cops and your parents." He whispers to me, smirking.

Normally I wouldn't be afraid of such things, but Meghan has me worried of being grounded and the cops thinking it was Puck that had taken me.

We walk on the side of the house without so much as a creek. When we reach Ethan's room that thing was sleeping with a torn stuffed animal. The window was locked but I knew a thing or two of how to open windows.

"Allow me." I say and creep past Puck and stand in front of the window. I am hell bent on making up for my previous slip-up. So I take my flat nails and slip on under the window lock. Next I use another nail to push the lock back around, and with a small click the lock was opened.

"When did you learn to pick locks?" Puck asks. My behavior must be so strange to him.

Careful not to lie, "I wanted to learn awhile back… so I did." I whisper as I slowly open the window.

He persists on the topic. "You could have said something if you wanted to learn how. I could have taught you." He faked a hurt sounding voice. "I could have even showed you how to change your grades." Puck says, all too full of pride.

I hold open the window for him and he walks in, dropping silently onto the floor without waking it. "Shush." I mouth, hoping to stop his role of constant chatter.

He complies and holds the window open for me to slip silently onto the floor. Puck walks over to the closet and I walk over to that thing on Ethan's bed, waiting for it to wake up.

When Puck opens the closet door with a creek the thing popped opened its eyes and looked at us with alarm. Before he could make  
a sound my hand was on his throat with my fingers wrapped around his vocal cord. In a swift motion I spin his back towards me and slid my arm around his neck, putting him in a choke hold.

It kicks and tries to make a sound but fails miserably. I'm still mad at this thing for biting my hip. "Shush…" I whisper into its ear. After a few seconds it rolls its eyes back and goes limp. I can see Puck from the corner of my eye looking at me with disbelief, interest, and a little bit of pride?

After I set that thing back on the bed I turn to him. "I'll be right back. I have to get something." I had to get some pants, a pocket knife, and my shoes because Meghan and I agree on the fact that we are not running around in make-shift underwear.

Puck nods and I walk slowly and quietly back to my room. In there I throw on pants, shoes, and grab hold of my pocket knife.

When I was back into Ethan's room Puck was sitting there, looking at the door, waiting for me. "Got everything. Now let's go." I fake to be dumb and walk back over to the window.

"Not that way princess." Puck put a hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him. "This way, I already found the trod." He leads me over to the closet, past all of the broken toys.

Puck opens the closet door and moves toward the back, feeling the wooden wall. "Where are you...?" He whispers to himself. "Ah ha!" His fingers curl around an invisible object.

"Princess, welcome home." He states grandly, sweeping open the door to the now glowing trod. When he opens it pours light through the room and shows a wavy image of a forest, the Nevernever, on the other side.

_Home?_

Well, it is his home and Meghan, I, am Oberon's daughter, so I guess it is kind of like a home.

"Home?" I ask. He turns to face me, grinning and showing it off. At my question his face falters for a second.

Puck stumbles with his response, "Well-yeah, it's my home." And with that he turns and walks inside, glowing as he passes through the Trod and becoming part of the wavy image on the other side. Once he's there he turns and waves me over, looking around for dangers.

Without another look back at the farm house I walk forward, going through the closet door and through the threshold of the Nevernever I had read about countless times as a kid, dreamt about, and now am in.

On the other side the light was that of twilight and the forest was silent with canopies impossible high above the ground. The thick branches above would have been wonderful for ambushes. You could plant at least seven people on one branch, give them automatic weapons and wait for the enemy to pass below, and then you would have had your victory.

Arms wrap around my waist. I look up to see Puck looking down at me. I smile at him, relieved that he has finally agnowledged my attempts for romance. He pulled me a little closer to him, and I had nearly forgotten why we were here to begin with.

Gently, Puck said, "Meghan, welcome to the Nevernever."

His arms felt good. They were strong and protective, and they fit around me like a puzzle piece.

_No, this is Robbie. It is wrong. _Meghan repeated in my head and caused my emotions to veer to creep out and awkward, but I couldn't stop feeling that this was so right. No Ash being a douche for over half of the story plot, just Puck, a fellow Summer Fey who loves me without a doubt in his mind.

His head jerks up, staring off into the trees. "Whoops gotta go. It's dangerous to stay in one place for too long." His arms slid off of me, to my disappointment, and we move down the shaggy path.

He was taking me to the Summer Court, where he would show me to Oberon and Titiana and then we would see what happens. Oberon would turn him into a bird, no doubt about that, and Titiana would be trying to kill me within seconds of our arrival. Those two things I had to be prepared for. But there was something else I was forgetting. It must have been something at Elysium. Oh, yeah, Ash asking me to dance!

We spent hours upon hours trekking through the woods at a constant, very quick pace. It was tiring in this body because it had not had my muscle and endurance, or my physical age, so I was tired much easier. Puck held my hand throughout the entire thing and chatted at me all the while.

Things in the Nevernever were strange and unexpected. Even if, as a child, I engraved it into my memory. Things here were off key. The air was richer and provided a less need for such rapid breaths, the trees seemed to be alive with raw power, and I was pretty sure that somewhere deep in the ground I could feel the strong current of water beneath our feet.

If only the guys back home could see this. If they did then they might never want to leave. No aliens. They would go mad with joy.

Pucks hand squeezed mine.

And I think that I am, too.

"Where you all of those black ravens that had chased off that one guy?" We had been running fast out of conversations. When you didn't think too much about the conversation it just gradually dies down, like a fire. You need to keep feeding it and neither one of us could pick a normal topic.

Puck paused at my question. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't really matter. But you have the same eyes as that bird, and neither one of you liked my bandaging on my shoulder." The memory of the blistering cold shard stuck in my shoulder makes it throb painfully.

He snorts. "No one would have liked your 'bandaging' job."

I stopped, feeling an immense tearing on the inside, as if I were splitting in half. The feeling grew and grew; my physical self in immense pain.

_The Counsel has ruled my prisoning of you unfair, Hero. I will take you out of the book if that is what you wish. I can either remove you from the book or you can restart and continue throughout the book not as the main character, but her twin. What do you choose?_

The horrible splitting stopped. The ground swayed violently from side to side, and my body reacted automatically from years of training and practice. I noticed the change as soon as it happened. My legs were longer and thicker, stronger and tougher. I was taller and I could feel myself, my actual self, sway with the ground. I was forced to my knees, putting my hands securely on the ground. My black hair was everywhere, hiding my face from Puck. Any and all attraction for him vanished. I was back. And boy was I pissed.

_I'm waiting._

"Meghan!" Puck shouted. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I look up slowly, seeing through strands of black hair. Puck held a frail looking Meghan in his arms. She looked at me warily, eyes widening. Meghan understood me, and I understood her. She knew that I was here against my will, knew that I didn't have a clue on why I acted the way I did inside her body, and I knew that she was bewildered and felt violated, scared and weak. We are each other's kryptonite. It's my instinct to protect the weak, which winds up being my weakness, and it's hers to be weak and resent those with no morals. The phrase Yin and Yang came to mind.

We spoke through our eyes. _Do it._ She said.

_Are you sure?_ I asked her. This was something that we couldn't undo. Once it happened it happened, and I was taking no responsibility for killing anything that got in our way. If they attacked they died, if they didn't let us pass they died. This is a war and people die. There is no other way around it.

Meghan nodded.

Puck looked at me as I stood. "Who are you?" He demanded, clutching Meghan closely to his chest, tensed and ready to fight.

"I," My deep voice rasped. "Am the one who's going to save your sorry asses."

_Let'_s_ start over._

_As you wish. I shall inform the Counsel of your decision._ The alien's voice comes back more sympathetically, but not much. _Do you want to start a year before this all happened? I actually just read the book and I had no idea just what I put you in. You're going to need some time to train and research, believe me. Julie really sugar coated the Fae world. What you're up against isn't humans with pointed ears and a few nastiest._

I wasn't a fool. I knew just how bad faery could be from other books and true fae faery tails. She glossed over it so much it was more like Star Wars the Clone Wars, a child friendly show. The real fae weren't nearly as forgiving. I was going to need a couple of years to train Meghan, assuming she's not going to remember this.

_One._


	4. Chapter 4

**_With my new 15 year old body I sprinted_** down the driveway, my heart beating fast and pounding hard. I had only been running for about twenty minuets' and I felt like I had been doing a marathon with fifty pounds of gear on. It made me very angry that I couldn't run like I use to and not feel my legs aching. Then again, this was where I started out when I first started training all those years ago. Within two years' time I should be almost back to my original state if I trained hard enough.

My legs were long and pale, muscled enough for a good place to start exercising heavily, and I was a low medium height. My silver blond hair was in a French braid that led all the way down my back, flowing in a straight line as I bee line it down the dirt road that was surrounded by thick trees. My sneakers were worn and a dirty white, tied tightly on my feet. When I got up I threw on a pair of gym shorts and a tank, sneaking out of the house at the crack of dawn for the coolest air.

I looked exactly like Meghan did, but with one difference. She had baby blue eyes. My eyes were as green as summer leaves, green as spring grass, a shade of green you couldn't begin to imagine. It embodies every type of green I'd ever known, yet it resembled no other green I had ever scene. I suspected that I had Oberon's eyes and looked almost exactly like him. That and I could see through the veil already. I could see the boogey that lived in Ethan's closet; which took my every ounce of will power to not rip it's throat out.

This time I was going to do things differently. I was not going to have the main focus on getting Puck to fall for me. This time I wasn't playing around. This time, I am going to focus on training Meghan; get her a back bone so she won't be so useless and make sure she learned how to use a sword to some degree. First I had to find out how to join a class if they had one in this town. If they didn't then I had a pretty good feeling that Puck knew how and would teach us if I got a favor from him.

Once I finished my run, which today was just a run down the driveway and back a few times, I plopped down next to the giant tree next to Meghan and I's window, breathing rabidly. The morning air was cool and the sun was hidden my dark storm clouds. It had to have been late august for it to be this stormy, which means that we'd be going back to school in a week or two. _Crap. Maybe I could talk my 'mom' into homeschooling me._ I get a thought in my head. _Now how would Puck do that? Guard two places at one time? Spawn a doppelgänger?_ Probably. That would make for an interesting situation. Would he try to keep me in public school so he wouldn't have to figure something out? I hope not.

A familiar black bird landed on my left knee, looking at me with curious emerald eyes. He looked just as he had last time. Mythical. He_ cawed_ softly, looking over me to make sure I wasn't injured. Meanwhile I tried to come up with a funny nick name for him so I could annoy him and not sound stupid. Or maybe give him the silent treatment, see if it bothers him. I resist the urge to smirk. I could talk to him while he's a bird and not while he's a 'human.' But if I'm home schooled then how will I even get to see him as a human?

After I caught my breath I wiped the sweat from my brow. "Hello." I greet just as any lonely young girl would, making a small smile appear on my lips. The bird tilted his head in response. "I don't have any food, if that's what you're looking for."

He beat his wings and flew in the air, spinning around and landing on my head. He weighed less than what he looked like he did and he looked over my forehead, straight into my eyes. I ducked my head and squinted, half expecting him to start poking my eyes with his beak. I may not be making it my top priority to make him fall in love with me but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to invest my time in annoying him. When I was being trained by Jason I was still a child by every means, and even though they were completely annoyed by that they somewhat understood that as long as I got the job done. So I spent my very rare spare moments that usually happened when I couldn't fall asleep to draw on people's faces and my own sometimes so they wouldn't always blame me. The point is I feel the necessity to annoy him to no end.

A fox ran out of the woods and sat in front of me, eyeing me up with an evil glint. Rabbits sprinted out of the woods and long grass to join the fox at staring at me, joined by chipmunks and squirrels and hedgehogs and birds of all kinds, gathering around me in one big mass. I glared the bird glaring at me with emerald eyes. "Somehow this is your doing." Puck cawed challengingly. He somehow knew that I wanted to annoy him to no end and taken it as a challenge. I almost regretted making that challenge. Almost. Or maybe it was a last chance warning to back down.

I could challenge Robin Goodfellow, Summer Court prankster, most annoying being alive, a thousand year old fae who has literally written the book of tricks and witty come backs, to a who-can-annoy-the-hell-out-of-who-first game. Or I could drop it, concede, and admit to being afraid of him like a scared little bitch. I didn't like that last option much. But accepting could inter fear with my training and that was unacceptable. I could have fun as long as it did not get in the way of my mission.

Thunder rolled across the sky and flashes of blue sparked in the dark sky. I smelt the rain before it even drenched us. The rain was huge, cold drops that filled the air so much it was hard to breathe, soaking everything under the clouds. Puck continued to stare at me, watching for any signs that I would accept. I shivered without permission, curling up in ball to keep warm. _Apparently I was going to have to teach my body discipline again._ All of the animals stopped there evil glaring and the challenging tone from Pucks caws died down, sounding vaguely disappointed. All of the animals turned away and scattered back to the woods frantically to get out of the cold rain. They all fled into one direction.

I look in that direction hard, tensing for anything that could be about to happen. The trees in the darkest part of the forest writhed and swayed swiftly in the wind in an unnatural way that made anyone question what was back there. Where something unnatural and unexplainable was there was usually something faery lurking. I examined the tree's behavior more carefully. They seemed to be either terrified or ecstatic, a raw wave of absolute power flooded through the woods, hitting me and making me cringe. It was more powerful than a bomb going off, but subtle and not so forceful and crude.

That was when I had a good idea of who was back there.

I got to my cold feet, Puck hopping onto my shoulder and grabbing at my shoulder, pulling me toward the entrance of the house. It confirmed my suspicion that it was defiantly fae. Ignoring his loud _caws_ I walked forward, heading into the woods. I knew that it couldn't have been Ash or any Unseelie. They would announce their presence with either nothing or frost, extreme cold and snow storms an icicles hanging from every possible surface. This was Seelie. A Seelie wouldn't dare hurt there Princess, besides Titania, and this had to be a very powerful Seelie do make the trees dance like scared snakes.

I didn't know why I wanted to see what was back in the trees. I just knew that I wanted to and that Puck didn't want me to. Annoying him is still a priority and this seems to be the best way to do it right now. As I got deeper into the forest he stopped his bird tactic and vanished. I was getting closer to the source of all the commotion. With each step it got closer and it felt more powerful. All I had to do was cross a line of trees and I would be there.

"Hey, Emily." Greeted a cheery voice. Puck stepped out from behind a tree, a wall of glamour around him. I could see past his human guise and see him as a fae. "What are you doing out here, heading out in the woods for no reason at all?" He said in a louder voice then what he needed. He was telling whoever was behind those trees that I was coming.

I didn't stop. I just nodded at him and moved to walk around. He quickly stepped in front of me. I suddenly felt sleepy. My mind was foggy and hard use. I stopped in front of him, my eyes half closed. Something was nagging at me. A small, tiny voice in the back of my head was yelling at something.

"Still not going to talk to me?" He feigned being hurt.

The sleepy feeling kept getting stronger the longer I waited. I forced my feet to walk around him, one foot slowly after the other. Needed…to see…Seelie…

Puck held me at arms-length and put me back into the same spot, grinning at me. "You look tired, Princess. Maybe you should sleep." The word sleep echoed in my mind like a thousand voices getting louder and louder. I made a guttural sound in my throat that might have once been words, but they were lost in the wind. That little voice in the back of my head got louder with the sleep in my head. It screamed _Get your ass moving, private! Come on you fat, slimy walrus piece of shit, get moving! Left!_ I moved my left foot forward. _Right!_ Right foot went forward. Puck pushed me back again, but something walked out from behind the trees.

The man was tall and slender, skin pale and impossible to name with an age. He looked as powerful as the earth, brown kingly robed billowing around him, drenched in the cold rain. Long silver hair flew around him and he stared calmly at me with impossibly similar green eyes. My guess was correct. This is the Erlking. This man is my 'father.' The trees now swirled around us in a chaotic mass, avoiding swinging to hit us yet hitting each other as if to get further away.

Lord Oberon looked at me hard, pointed ears peeking out from his hair, barely touching his antler crown. "Robin," His deep, powerful voice thundered like the storm. "She can see through the glamour."

Pucks eyes widened. The misty glow around him dropped and he turned and talked rapidly to the Erlking, letting go of me in the process. "What? How? I gave her the Mist Wine, I swear."

The fog around my mind wavered. The voice in my head got louder and the constant echoing command of sleep nearly faded completely. I focused and threw off the sleepiness, blinking hard to clear it.

"I do not know how she has managed this. Her sister's fae blood appears to be weaker like a normal half-breeds, but her fae lineage is…stronger. It is not your fault she has seen past the veil."

"So you mean you're not going to turn me into a rat, or a bird, a house, or a stool? Nothing? Phew, that's a relief." He put his grin back on, all traces of nervousness replaced in an instant. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Robin Goodfellow was perhaps the only person in faery who could actually not make a show of formality for his King. In the Iron Prophecy he said that they had known each other so long that any show of respect would let Oberon know that something was up. Even Titania had to show him some form of respect, referring to him as _husband_ in a very pointed manner. Puck was the only one I knew of who could get away with something like that.

I began to move again. The charm, I guessed it was, was strong and hard to shake. It felt like one of those horrible Monday mornings where you just can't get up and do stuff like little Ms. Perky running around in heels at seven O'clock in the freaking morning, though I did get used to next to no sleep. Eventually.

"The Court is debating on whether or not to take her to Arcadia."

I jerk back, looking at Oberon. They didn't notice, or if they did they showed no signs of it. That phrase was all I needed to shake the rest of the glamour and to become fully awake again.

Puck raised his brows. "Really? So you came all the way to the Mortal world to tell me that when you could have just sent a Nymph? Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe."

"She has attracted Unseelie attention, Robin." The Kings voice now deadly serious. Which it should be. The Unseelie are no laughing matter. If I had gotten their attention then Meghan and I are in a lot of trouble. I could understand the Kings move to get me into the Court. If Puck only had one to look after then his job would be easier and a better chance that he would succeed. Moving the more powerful one into a safe zone would be the better choice.

"I have heard many rumors that both the third and second son of Queen Mab are searching the mortal world for her. I know you are a capable protector, Robin, but we both know that Prince Ash is a skilled warrior and that Prince Rowan never hunts alone. Even Prince Sage could be hunting, and he's too unpredictable in a situation like this but my guess is that since they know who's guarding them then Prince Sage will not be alone either. You cannot fight them all at once and protect both of my daughters. I have come to assure that they do not capture either of them."

I back up further and further, going slowly to not miss the conversation. If I did have a limited time here, which I do anyway, I'm going to need to get to town, get some faery books and somehow get her interested in the topic. It was time to start hauling ass. Oberon looked to me, not a trace of emotion across his face. He made no motion to get me as I turned around and walked away.

This complicated things. Now I was going to have to watch my back for not only the winter princes but the Summer King, too. I suppose this is no worse than the time me and Jason were being hunted through the woods by an army of blood thirsty Alien Hounds. Luckily the hounds didn't know our scent very well because we lost them by crossing a river and diving into a mass body grave for our dead soldiers. The aliens knew just what that kind of grave meant to us, so they tried to scare us with them. Unfortunately for them they didn't know, at the time, that we don't wallow around when a relic of our past comes up. We get pissed. And when it comes to the holocaust stuff, I don't mean pissed off, I mean enduring a clip of bullets while charging your enemy pissed. Interfering with my work is the equivalent when everything is at stake. So either move aside or be killed. Sadly I doubted that would work here. For a moment I wondered if that was what I was supposed to be learning here. To find a less destructive path to solve problems.

I walked to the edge of the woods and broke into a sprint down the road. Unseelie be damned, if they were going to take me soon then I was going to need to leave something behind for Meghan, anything to tip her off and prepare her for all the hell that's coming. Some books about faery and fighting, a letter, in case we don't get far enough. Training her seems like it's going to be harder now and even more essential with the Unseelie Princes hunting us. I suspect Ash will be the first to find our location since all he's done for the past several decades is hunt and nearly kill himself.

Once I got onto the main road I took the direction to town and stuck to the tree line as much as possible. Cars can come out of nowhere in this rain and swerve to the middle or sides.

One time me and my brother went camping out in the woods and it started to rain like this a four-wheeler group missed the trail and went down a deer trail instead so they crashed straight into out camp sight and hit a bunch of trees, and while others moved to stop they slid past the trees and slid into the lake because it was so wet and muddy outside. One of them nearly busted my shoulder. It was all right, though. We got them back to town and found out that they weren't even native to the state, they were from Florida and came up here to visit their Grandparents for a couple of weeks. Those guys, and girl, knew how to fix up their vehicles in no time at all because they crashed them so much.

My thoughts veer to him. I miss him. I should have tried harder to protect him. It's all my fault. If I hadn't hid in that log and actually did something then he would still be here. He always knew just what to do in situations like these, hiding from people and sneaking away, when to do it and how to not get caught. He also knew how to push me to do better. God, I'm such an idiot.

One of those freak attacks stir in the back of my mind. I push it far down and lock it in a small little box, stuff that in a safe and hold a gun to it. Now is not the time. Freak Attacks are not something I'm going to put up with any more. Those things are an excuse to not deal with my problems, and I always used it so I wouldn't have to remember him. Not anymore. I'm going to love my brother in my memory and I'm going to make amends by helping save Meghan's brother, my new brother. Ethan will not stay in that realm a second longer then he has to. Does he even have to go in? Can't I just stop him from being taken; that would stop Meghan from going in, and deal with the entire problem myself? No. Ethan needs to go in. When he's older he's going to need to understand why Meghan had to leave him, Kierran needs to be born, and Ash does need to be in love with Meghan. It's the best way. Puck, well…he's going to help protect Meghan like I will be.

So this is what's on my to do list:

Make Meghan aware of the Fae

Get us both acquainted with swords

Annoy Puck

Evade capture from Unseelie

Evade father

Homeschooling

Discipline body

Annoy Puck

I hate to do lists. They make everything seem endless.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Today I had gone to the book store_** and did some research about different kinds of fae that Meghan had ran into in the real book and stuff that would likely come up, which was everything. I had found an online encyclopedia of faeries and folklore items and printed them off. While buried in the piles of books I researched manners and proper etiquette for spending time with them, grabbed a copy of the Brothers Grimm, a collection of fairy tales and how they actually happened to snap her out of that stupid Disney crap that people force feed little girls.

Over all I did a good job in finding what I thought would be useful. The tricky part was finding stuff that wasn't fiction and made up. If the information did not fit in with the status quo of folk lore I tossed it aside and picked something else up. If I remember right then Meghan has already read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ in the seventh grade, so I wouldn't need to introduce her to Puck and Oberon like that. I found an interesting array of theories about the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. The two main ones were both about dualism and being opposites, so it most defiantly was a fact that they hated each other with a burning passion. Neither was more common than the other so that made it harder to distinguish fact from fiction and role play from history. One said that the Seelie Court was the Summer Court, full of passion and sun shine and all things Summer, while the other Court was Winter, cold and brutal and unforgiving, just as Winter could be. The second theory I found was much more interesting. The Seelie Court is the Court of light. In this theory it was good and fair, viewed humans as nothing more than animals and rarely, if ever, made contact with the Mortal Realm. The Unseelie are the opposites. The Court of Darkness. This Court killed on sight, was cruel and stole life, beauty, and anything it could. It seemed we were going to go by the whole season verses season theme, so I dropped the Light verses Dark stuff from my focus.

During the beginning of the war, before I was taken by the aliens for probing and dissection, I was all about books and literature at the time. The librarians loved me and showed me how they cataloged books, how to get the most information from the books you pick up, and I was already good at critical thinking. If you take several books, find the common between them, and analyze the stories, you can almost immediately find the truth. All stories of fae describe them as mean, hurtful, tricky bastards that don't like to give out their names and they almost never like the phrase 'Thank You.' Favors and contracts are deadly serious among the fae and should never be made unless given no other option. I am going to stress that to her and try and coax her out of that habit.

Bottom line, fae are dangerous!

I wrote that in a deep red on the journal that I borrowed from the dollar store. This note book was already quarter of the way full, not to mention that I had a pile of papers that I printed off since I wasn't allowed to steal books from the library, and I respect all places that hold knowledge for the public as much as I can without doing the whole 'no questions asked' thing. One of my rules: Always ask questions, even if it seems solid. To get the truth you have to dig for it. Every single time. Because no one wants to give you information that they can use against you.

The library was warm and large, shelves of old and new books stuffed in tall book cases that lined the walls. The roof was high and had latters that glide around so people could reach those of the very top. All of the wood here was red mahogany, shinning darkly under the florescent chandelier. This place had that old fashion, new age charm. Computers in a side room and an old fashion library that was stocked with everything from history to post-apoptotic. Oh, how Colonial Shepherd, a book loving man, would have loved this place from the roof to the green carpeted floor.

On the rounded table several piles of books lay stacked on top of each other; having strips of paper mark certain pages for future reference, and an open note book lay in the center, pages being filled with endless words. My brow was scrunched together in concentration as I scrawled the truth, as much of that as I could find, into the paper. I had been here for six hours working tirelessly. I had dried off around two hours ago. The librarians here scowled at me when I entered and tossed me a rag so I could dry off some before I went and got the books soggy.

By now I could imagine that Oberon was standing inside of the living room, keeping a watchful eye over Meghan and Melissa, Meghan and I's mother, protecting them from whatever dangers that could arise while Puck scrambles to find me. Yet another way I am most likely annoying him. I grin to myself. That's going to be entertaining if he finds me. I wonder if his hair will actually move like flames.

I picture Puck storming through the library doors, shirtless and soaking wet, his fiery hair dripping water all over his tight abs. I giggled hysterically for a second, drawing stares from some of the other people browsing books. Quickly, I looked at one of the books and act like I'm reading a text in it until they look away and go back to before. The image of rock hard abs on Puck flies through my head, and I struggle to bite down another giggle fit. _Stupid hormones. Glad I never had to deal with them before or I'd never have accomplished anything besides lusting after my muscled troopers._

A thought occurs to me. _Lust._ I stop writing and drop the borrowed pen. Lust means glamour, glamour is everywhere art is, art is surrounding me, and I can use all of the glamour. My eyes close. I'm not clear on how I'm supposed to call the glamour to me. Do I call its name? I can't remember how Grimalkin told Meghan to do it. Does it like honey like fae do? None of the books had said anything about an instruction manual for half-breed faery princesses, how to use glamour, or anything.

"So," A female voice purred. I snap my eyes open and see a Phooka perched on the table like a gargoyle. Her intense yellow eyes stared at me from her goat like face, dreadlocks swinging around her. She was tall and lean, covered in leather, and her long fingers were pointed with sharp, dirty claws. "You're the Summer Princess, right?" She asked in a playful drawl.

The Phooka knelt their and stared at me. I sized her up, looking for weapons and any potential hazards. She had a dagger tucked on one of her boots and had pouches that bulged with things I couldn't see. Other than that the only things she appeared to be harmed with are her pointed teeth and her long claws. "What makes you say that?" I ask cautiously. It disturbed me how she got up on the table without a puff of air to signify her entry. No one else in the library looked at her. They glanced at me and gave me a quick shush.

The Phooka dropped her golden eyes to the journal I had been writing in and her eyes spark with interest. "Ooh, what's this?" She picks it up and flips it around to read it. I yank it from her hands and snap it closed, glaring at her for intruding. The Phooka persisted. "C'mon! Just let me read it. Is it your diary? Let me see!" She reached for it again, moving faster than a human, but I moved faster than one to, and moved it further away.

This was going to be complicated. I couldn't talk to her without sounding crazy and if I didn't talk then I would be being rude. And if you didn't know, being rude to a faery is a very, very bad idea. Phookas are a very dangerous and often violent shape shifting trickster from Celtic myth, known for their ability to shift into other black animals like goats, horses, and I think wolves. One of their pranks is they love to light things on fire.

The annoyed look on her face said that I don't have much time left to answer without being offensive. "Research." I whisper quietly, hoping no one else heard.

The curiosity glowed in her eyes again. She plopped down on the edge of the table and swung her thin legs, cloven hooves shoeless. The horns above her head curled back like grand whips. "Research? Are you kidding? You're on that long break that human kids take and you're researching?" The Phooka shakes her head disapprovingly. "Typical, boring summer."

"What do you want?" My quiet voice doesn't drift beyond us. I looked to the exits of the library and tried to come up with a plan if something went wrong, estimating how long It would take to run to the door, bash in her head with some books, find a weapon, and come back to kill her.

"I just wanted to see what all the talk was about, half-breed." She once overs me, not missing anything. "But it seems you're just as boring as any other human in this place."

I stand and begin to put books back on their shelves in the right places. The Phooka follows me and mixes books up, putting them in random spots and disordering the entire collection. My eye twitches. Instead of letting her know just how much that annoyed me I just kept putting books on the shelf, not letting her take the journal. In a while, when I was done, she followed me and chatted at me about how human books are so boring and that no one was ever going to find what book was where because she tore off the spines, grinning at me like she knew it annoyed me, which it did greatly.

At the glass door of the book store I stop. The rain was still pouring and the sky was dark, flashes of lightning scarring the sky. If I walked out their then I would drench my journal and all of my work would be lost. The Phooka, who told me to call her Tiaothin, made a smart remark about the weather and paper.

I look to the front desk of the library, looking behind the counter. Right underneath the cash register and computer for logging in books and checking out was a silver dispenser for plastic bags. My eyes go to the librarian. A young man, short, chubby, blond hair and blue eyes. He flipped through a large book that lay on the counter in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir." I wave and walk up to the front of the desk, hiding my expressions. The man looked up at me with sleepy eyes. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. "May I have a plastic bag?"

He takes his time to absorb the words, slowly closing and reopening his eyes. My foot taps impatiently. I could have killed a dozen raptors by now. Sometimes I wonder if anyone besides me has a sense of urgency. It's like they wait for the last second before they get choked to do anything. It took him around twenty seconds to think of the response, "No."

My brow furrows again. "No? Why not? And answer me a little quicker, please."

The man slams the dusty brown book shut with a loud clap that echoed throughout the building. "Because you didn't buy anything. Plastic costs money. Want some, by something." The words were cold and rude.

Tiaothin snickers beside me. "You have no money, do you, half-breed? You could ask me a favor and I'll solve this for you. Just a lock of hair and I'll get you the plastic behind the counter." She leaped behind the counter and started searching through drawers, doing who knows what to the contents.

"I don't have money." I told the clerk. "Isn't this place funded by the government or something?"

"That doesn't mean that plastic is free. Buy something or get out." He told me again, more forcefully this time.

My jaw clenched. Without something to protect my note book I had no idea how I could get it home without ruining it in the storm outside. Since when do people care about a single plastic bag? People at home always gave you one if you needed it, they're just plastic bags! Apparently these are _special_ plastic bags. "What about a used box? Do you have anything that I can wrap," I hold up the journal. "This with?"

Hank, that was the name on his name tag, watched the note book, partly falling asleep leaning on the counter and cradling his jaw with fluffy fingers. "No."

"Never mind." I bite down a _fat bastard_, and walk away to the front door, trying to think of a way to get outside without killing my research. If he wouldn't give me a plastic bag then I could always steal it. Seems I'm doing a lot of that today. But, if it's for the mission then I don't really care, I suppose. Now I'm kind of starting to miss the way people back home always offered rides and stuff if I needed help.

Tiaothin came beside me again, snickering. "Let me read your 'research' and I'll give you this bag."

I looked sharply at her. The grinning Phooka held one of those plastic bags in her hand, her other hand out stretched to take my note book. "You promise to give it back unharmed in the next few minutes?"

"You're not as dumb as you look. Sure." She reached to take the book from my hands and I move it back further.

"Let me hear you say the words." Tiaothin doesn't respond for a moment. Eventually she agreed and promised me that in a few minutes she would give me my journal back, undamaged and untampered with, and in this library book store. Then, after mentally examining the words I said, "Deal." And handed her the note book, with her handing me the plastic bag.

"Hey! How did you get that?" Hank shouted at me. I looked at him and saw him waddling quickly out from behind the counter, wrinkling his bright blue shirt as his large hips wiggled.

"Better run, half-breed." Tiaothin says, reading my note book with wide eyes.

And I do. I run all over the store, keeping out of reach of the store clerk easily. Hank was extremely out of shape, but the people in the store weren't. He told them that they were banned from this place unless they helped him catch me, and since most people who go to libraries are regulars, they all began chasing me around the hung establishment. As the seconds flew by so did I. They were fast, but I was much faster. I knew how they would try to catch me and I evaded, giving me a dulled down rush of what I felt in the Battle of Manhattan. I laughed the entire time.

When a few minuets's passed by I rounded to the door, Tiaothin holding my journal in hand. I sprint up to her, take my note book and shove it in the bag, then run out the door with the Phooka following me.

We ran through the housing district and headed for the farming area, diving across streets and slowly losing the people who shouted thief and turned more people on me. Some people couldn't follow for long and other people were catching up quickly. Tiaothin both tried to trip them and me up by throwing stuff in front of us and blocking us momentarily. Other fae we passed stared curiously and some joined the frenzy of people chasing me.

Goblins had joined the mass and stole from people's pockets and took women's purses. Pixies had buzzed around wildly and slowed down the humans that were almost too fast for me. Whenever I passed an ally way I could have sworn that I saw a dark figure blending in with the shadows, watching me with sadistic blue eyes.

Eventually the crowd died down and collapsed from exhaustion or gave up. I caught a brief glimpse of people searching for something on them but not finding it. I just hoped that it was their phones so they couldn't call the police. I was racing, my heart pounding against my ribs and my legs working hard to move myself forward at a fast speed. One was still following me. It was a dark haired man also dressed in gym clothes, and he was muscled heavily.

The man was gaining ground quickly, charging through the field and rain at an incredible speed. I had been running to long and was tiring out quickly. Tiaothin was running beside me, bouncing over ditches and moving without hesitation as if she were just flying right above the ground.

My foot slips. I drop down a steep gully, sliding on long, wet grass, bushes tearing up my skin and clothes. My arms fly to my face to protect my eyes. My weight flips forward, sending me barrel rolling down the hill in a painful bounce. Suddenly I'm looking up at the sky, seeing thorn bushes surround me. The drop began 20 feet higher and the grassy path I took has a trail of mud and torn up dirt leading down to where I now was. Tiaothin perched on the end of the gully and laughed.

I tried to move and was met by several places around my body in pain, bones that are intact but deeply bruised, pain all over my back and I couldn't move my left hand. The man who had been chasing me stops at the top of the gully and looks down at me, though I couldn't see his expression.

"Are you alright?" He shouts.

_Get the fuck up kid, you look weak!_

I start to move again, biting my tongue to keep the pain at bay. A warm, slippery, metallic liquid seeps into my mouth from my lip. _Blood**. **_Slowly I get onto my knees, which were scrapped raw, and look for my bag. It rested in one of the thorn bushes…half way up the slope. I look back at the man, who also saw it, and he looked at me. Neither one of us moved for a moment. Tiaothin watched us both with such intensity we could burst into flames. The man thought whatever I had 'stolen' was in that bag. I needed what was in that bag. Badly.

I could kill him. Snap his neck, dig a hole and put him in. The rain would wash away any tracks. I'd be home free. They couldn't prove I did it if they managed to suspect me and none of them got a good look at my face besides Hank, and he thought that only the people in the book store were chasing me because he gave up half a block from the store. Still...

I spring to my feet and charge at the side of the steep slope that was nearly vertical and grab onto the highest root of the bushes, pulling myself up to a climb. I was vaguely aware of my ankle throbbing. _Get the bag. Nothing else matters except Meghan gets to read that research._ The man followed my lead and used the prickly bushes to lower himself. The bushes strained to keep him up, the roots being pulled up.

With only my right hand it was difficult and a slow process to climb. I pressed on and ignored my pain while I scrambled to make up for my disadvantage, growing angrier as he got closer quicker.

Light exploded around us and scorching heat replaced the bitter cold. We both jumped, watching the flames spread from the end of the gully eat their way to us. Tiaothin's evil cackle rang through the night.

"Damn it, Tiaothin!" The Phooka lit the field as one of her pranks! _No time_. I keep climbing and use both of my arms, grunting from the pain each time. The flames grew closer at an alarming rate and the rain didn't put it out while the man grew only a few feet away and I was five feet away, crawling desperately up the hill.

A loud, muddy wet peeling sound came from the bush the man was hanging on. His eyes widened and he slid down the hill, knocking the bush that held my note book forward, and forward. I grab the bag but his foot hits my face, sending me sliding down with him. When we hit the ground we sprawled out and scrambles to get away from each other. The flames surrounded us, closing in slowly.

I couldn't stand. My ankle was sprained at the least, but I clutched the bag, my objective, closely to me in case he tried to take it.

"Kid, I don't care what you stole, just hang on!" The man shouted in a raspy voice right before I was lifted off the ground, bridal style. I got a good look at his face and choked with shock. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, strong jaw, hooked nose, and that constant worried expression hit me like a needle to the gut. Jason. It was Jason! Commander Jason! He looked younger. All of the scares, wrinkles, and gray hair were gone and replaced with a young man that could have been twenty years old.

What was going on? How is he here? Did he force his way to come in the book with me? Or was this just a random coincidence? My mind tries to come up with a logical solution but finds none.

"Keep your head down." Jason braces himself and covers me as much as he can before charging into the flames. It was hot. Hot and painful. He screamed from the pain of charging straight into fire but kept moving. The entire time I kept staring at his face, wondering how he had gotten here or if it was really him.

Once he got into the forest he dropped me roughly on the ground and stop, dropped and rolled, smothering the flames on him. I stared.

"Sweet mother of God! How the hell does something get that hot in a storm like this?" He shouted. All of the leg hair was singed off and his once white shorts were black and shorter from burns along with his light blue shirt. After making sure all fires were out he collapsed onto the ground and breathed in the cold air.

Seeing him hurt like that drew back a memory that played smoothly in my dreams…

…_Echo 95, this is point Bravo, we need medical evac ASAP! We are under fire and we need help! Commander Jason is down and we need assistance, please respond!"_

_ "Copy that, Bravo, medical evac on root, hold tight and do not lose ground; that check point is essential in capturing the capital."_

_ I growled into the radio. "Yes sir!" Plasma shots came from all sides and fire bombs rained down from the sky. Me and my squadron had been caught in an enemy ambush while setting up fortifications to prepare for the impending assault from Alien Battalion 2246, led by General Morsada Kuun of the planet Gresoon. He had anticipated out setting up camp here and prepared a deadly ambush to crush the push to the capitol._

_ Over half of us were dead from the surprise. We managed to take cover in a local laundry matt and blockaded the bottom floor doors so we could get the high ground and pick as many off as we could. We were outnumbered, out gunned, and out matched. Lasting much longer was going to take nothing short of a freaking miracle. I sent them our coordinates and prayed to anyone that was listening to give us a little extra luck._

_ I turned to my men. "Hold out! Medical evac coming!" With my assault rifle I braced myself for the most stupid thing in my military career. I was going to jump out of the frying pan and into the flames, risking leaving the rest of my men without leadership, all to get Commander Jason. I knew he was alive. He had to be._

_ Rushing up to the edge of the building I lay down and picked off the enemy snipers, searching for my fallen commander and making it safer for me to get myself killed. I spotted him a few minutes later. He was trapped underneath one of the flaming jeeps, his legs pinned down. Jason was looking at me. He blinked is badly burned face and shook his head, telling me not to do it. _

_But I did._

_ "Fred, Geoff, cover me! I'm going in!"_

_ "Yes maim!"_

_ I dove off of the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thud, my legs thick and strong enough to take the impact, and I sprayed bullets, running to get behind a flipped car on the sidewalk. Fred and Geoff shot down all of the ones near me and near Jason while I shot down ones that popped out of cover to shoot at them. I went to shoot one again. My gin clicked, jammed!_

_ "Shit!" I drop the weapon and pull out dual wield SMG's. I charged through the battle, spraying my bullets at them and dodging deadly shots, nearly getting hit by a sky bomber. The entire troops firing noticed I was on the field. I could hear them screaming at me over the mic built in my helmet._

_ "What the fuck!"_

_ "Get behind cover!"_

_ "Are you fucking stupid? Move!"_

_ "Get him! Covering you!"_

_ "Duck!" _

_ I ducked just in time. A stick grenade flew overhead and stuck to a far wall before exploding in an electrically charged, 4000 degree burst of death. Before I knew what was what I was kneeling down by Commander Jason and checking his pulse to see if we was worth carrying back to safety. Hard and strong. The skin around his waist and half of his face was burned badly, but the tissue was very old, something that I just now noticed about him, but he should be okay as long as we got him on that medical evac. _

_ "Don't move! I'll come help you lift the car!"_

_ "Stay were you are Private! I got this!" _

_ I bent down and put my calloused hands on the side of the car and braced to pull up the car. Explosions continues to rain down around us and plasma charges were being shot from all directions. "Jason, when I left the car crawl!" _

_ He coughed. "I said don't come!" He yelled at me. I took that as an okay…._

I dropped the bag and scrambled up to Jason. All of the scares on his skin from my memory, that I hadn't remembered until now, were as fresh as the Great Lakes. I could have sworn he never had any scars from fire. But here they were, and all of my memories carry vague recollections about them, but never the focus.

My fingertips take the non-burnt parts of his face gently and I turn his head from side to side, examining the injury. "First degree burns, second at best. It'll take a while for it to heal if you just leave it without treatment. Bandage it to keep away infection if it's more serious than what I said, and hey, I'm no medic." I remembered getting similar burns on one of my legs once. It was from a fire pit. I tried to cook on a school camping trip and burnt myself with the pan. Never cooked again.

Jason gave me a pained, wary look. "How do you know?" I saw him tense up and backed away out of reach. His wary look gained the startled stare as he guessed that I knew he was about to pounce because he still thought I was a thief.

I shrugged. "Experience. And before you begin trying to take my bag let me say that I am not a thief. Hank, the clerk at the book store, wouldn't give me a plastic bag for my notebook and it was pouring outside so my," If she could be called that. Friends don't try to kill each other. "Friend grabbed one for me and we took off." If I ever see that Phooka again I swear, I'm going to get pissy.

"Right. That's why everyone was chasing you."

"It's true!" Lightning strikes overhead and the trees begin to move like writhing snakes. "Hank said that if everyone didn't help catch me then they were banned so the book store people chased me and that attracted attention so everyone else started to chase me. Then you came along."

Jason snorted and started to get on his feet. His face contorted in agony as the skin stretched and bled. I also fought to get to my feet. My left arm was in pain and couldn't be moved while my right ankle felt as if it was shattered. Once I put pressure on it I fell on aching bones and let out a choked scream. Soon he stood over me, three times my size and as tough as ever while I lay weak and small on the ground. I looked up at those hazel eyes. Watching them decide on something.

It seemed to be hours before either of us moved, but finally, his expression softened. Jason knelt down next to me and grabbed my left arm and examined it along with my ankle. I wanted to run. I wanted to push him down, pick up my bag and get the hell outta here. But truth be told, I missed him. If I couldn't see my Commander today then a look alike would have to do. And I trusted him. Stupid because I don't even know this one. All he does is look like Commander Jason and have the same scars. I have no reason to trust him. But I did.

"You actually climbed with these?" He asked and raised a brow at me. I nodded. Jason looked at my eyes intensely. "You're a pretty tough kid. Your arm looks like it's fractured in two places, your knees and forearms are shredded and have a ton of dirt smothering them, your ankle looks broken and you bit your lip open. Tough but stupid. I was coming down anyway, you could have just waited."

He twisted my arm to look at the other side, revealing more scratches. "Nothing ever gets done when you're sitting around." I joke. "Besides, if you got my bag then you wouldn't have given it back."

A small smile. "True enough."

After that he picked me up again and I told him that my house was further in the woods. So Jason didn't question it, grabbed my bag, and we set off to move deeper into the woods. I didn't really know where the house was. I just wanted a chance to talk to him and see if he really was like my Commander. If he was then I was going to enjoy seeing him again without constantly carrying a gun and a beer bottle.

I found out that he was in the military, but he was a sergeant grade two. He joined because his Uncle Danny had gotten killed in the beginning of the Afghanistan war and he wanted revenge. It startled me that he wanted revenge. The Jason I knew never went for revenge. He always said, "Better to just move on." I wondered if it was somehow connected to how he doesn't like revenge, but these are two separate people, I had to remind myself. This one was almost the exact same, but this one wasn't wise and restful. This one was driven by sheer hatred of the people that took his Uncle.

Tiaothin had caught up again a minute later, laughing and smiling like she hadn't just tried to kill us both. Instead of actively talking to her and getting labeled crazy I studiously ignored her and talked to Jason. The Phooka threw small rocks at us and poked his burn flesh with her sharp claws. His knees buckled from the pain and he grunted, but kept moving. When a huge black raven landed on my upper arm, which I held out for him to perch, we stopped.

Pucks feathers were ruffled and his eyes were worried and angry. He cawed at the Phooka who danced around us and teased it, mimicking the bird and challenging him. Tiaothin blended in with the night as was hard to keep track of in the rain. Her glowing eyes bounced around and stayed near but not close enough for Puck to charge and claw her eyes.

I looked at Jason. His face was bewildered. It's not every day you see a huge bird perch on a girls arm and caw at something you done even know is there. I've been hanging around here for a few days (though it feels like years) and I still get the feeling that I'm dreaming some surreal nightmare.

"What the hell?" He asks himself. But I saw a flicker of dishonesty on his face. "What is he cawing at?" He asked then barely winced, noticing how lame that sounded.

Did he see the Phooka the entire time? It sure seemed like it but he wasn't wearing any wards or charms. Not even an Iron—wait. I felt his chest with the side of my head. A small, cold bump was right in the center of his pecks, and if I wasn't mistaken, it was shaped like a cross.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked me.

I looked up at him. "You see Them too." The way he was acting was a dead giveaway. Now I know that this isn't the real Jason. Commander Jason didn't even believe in faeries! Well…he never mentioned he did, and we told each other lots of stuff. He was my mentor. I'm sure he would have mentioned something like this.

"See who?" He evaded.

"I know you see us human." A deep powerful voice spoke. This one wasn't Robbie's. This one was too serious and deep. One that could command entire forests. Oberon. My father. We both looked and saw the Erlking walking out from behind the trees. The air and trees greeted him happily and made him look even more alien and dangerous.

Jason stepped back and held me closer protectively. He gave Oberon a harsh look and muttered a curse. "What do you want faery?" He spat. The hatred burned in his eyes again.

Oberon ignored the rudeness and looked at Puck who didn't take his eyes off of Tiaothin. "Goodfellow, take care of the Phooka. Make sure she does not give away our position."

Tiaothin's eyes went wide and she looked from Oberon to Puck feverishly. Puck cawed and several of him appeared in both Fae form and bird, then Tiaothin turned and ran with all of the Pucks in pursuit.

"Jason, relax, he's not going to hurt us." It didn't help him relax. Instead I could feel him brace for a run and his arms tighten even more.

Jason didn't look at me when he spoke. His eyes remained on Oberon, the 'threat' to us both. The tight look on his face from the pain was swiped away. Now he had something bigger to focus on and someone who would kill him if he didn't convince the Faery that he wasn't responsible for his daughter's injury. "You don't know that. You know what he is, and you know what they can do. Just ask the Phooka that was chasing you."

"Tiaothin wasn't chasing me. She was running with me. And yes, I do know he won't hurt us. That's my father."


	6. Chapter 6

**_The bed was soft and bland_****, **just the way I like it. Meghan and I's room was divided into two halves. Her half was covered in clothes and pictures of past events, posters of bands and books for homework. Messy. My side of the room held my bed, a dresser, and nothing else.

Meghan was outside playing with Puck. I was bed ridden. My arm was in a sling, my ankle in a cast, knees and forearms wrapped heavily in pure white bandages, and every part of me was sore from the long sprinting.

Jason had given me to Oberon after I had told him that he was my father. It didn't take a genius to know that my Commander's lookalike put two and two together to figure out that I was a half-breed, though how he didn't see my ears at first confused me. Of course, ever since I woke up, I looked in a mirror and saw what I looked like as a fae.

My ears poked out of my messy hair: long and pointed, but pointed back more than up, moving with my now more pointed jawline. My features lost the rounded look and were now very sculpted, and my green eyes were bigger and slightly slanted. I guess you could say I was not pretty. It was like going to bed a seven and waking up a twelve.

Oberon first brought me to the school nurse to treat my wounds and set my bones, which hurt like a bitch without painkillers, and took a trod back to the woods just beyond the edges of the woods next to my house. When he knocked on the door he threw on a guise of glamour that made him look human: I couldn't see through his glamour because he was a more powerful fae.

My mom took one look at him and went white as a ghost. She let him in and had Luke carry me to my bedroom after Oberon had given me my bag. Ever since I had been up here without knowing what was going on, though I had heard some shouting from Melissa.

I gave Meghan my research and told her to read it but after the first paragraph she closed it and laughed, telling me that this wasn't a good prank.

"You'll need it soon." I had told her.

"Yeah right," she replied.

And that was the end of that.

It was around midday when Oberon came into my room, un-glamoured and invisible to the normal human. When he saw me his eyes widened ever so slightly. The Erlking sat on the edge of my bed, careful not to disrupt my leg. We both put on an emotionless mask and assessed each other. I let him speak first.

"Emilia," He started off with my actual name instead of my nickname 'Emily.' Emily sounds…I don't know, easier to fit into a conversation for us slow minded Americans. Ha.

I wasn't sure whether to call him father, dad, daddy, your highness, or Oberon. The first and last two sounded to formal for me and the middle two sounded too informal. Instead I just nodded.

"As you already know, I am your Father. But what I'm betting you don't know is that I am the Summer King, ruler of the Seelie Court." Oberon catches on to the look I had given him. "So you do know that. Would you mind telling me what else you know? And how?"

A smirk presses on my face. "The crown and the eyes were a pretty big give away. I also know about the Unseelie Court, the Wyldwood, the Seelie Court, Titania hates my sister and I and is probably upset with you, my fae lineage is stronger than Meghan's, Mist Wine makes you forget, the school nurse is a…dwarf? And why you are here. After I'd done some reading I'd put the obvious together."

The truth spilled out of me. I was going for a lie, or at least a half-truth. For some reason I just couldn't do it. The moment the lie had formed on my lips it burned like acid and I said a truth and omitting the crucial facts. Oberon scrunched his eyebrows at me.

"Did you try to lie?"

My first response was to deny it. When my lips tried to move to say no they burnt again and my tongue stiffened. "Why do you ask?" Those words came out fluently and without pain or difficulties.

Oberon scrutinized me further, then his face reclaimed its mask if indifference. "You did try to lie."

I cringed inwardly. No doubt he was going to be angry with my attempted lying. How he would respond was what made me uneasy. I was lying here, defenseless and immobile on a bed that practically sucked me into place. If he had decided to punish me physically then I was a sitting duck. I didn't like it at all. Out of habit my body tensed. Neither of us spoke. He was contemplating whether or not to punish me, I just knew it! Any officer who had caught a liar would make that person peel potatoes, pushups, and no food until they collapsed from weakness or death if you were lucky. Peeling potatoes fucking _blows!_

"Why did you not lie, then? Did you think that I would know? Or was it that you couldn't?"

The truth spilled out of me again. "I couldn't. When I tried it felt like acid and seemed impossible. And gross."

He went silent again. The sun light stopped just above him and lit up his face, emphasizing just how much alike we now looked. "What do you have to hide?" It wasn't much of a question. More like a musing that he was thinking about.

My heart sped up. I tried to find a way to evade his question, or answer it, without giving away that I'm sort of from a different world that had an Alien send me into this book in place of his actually nonexistent daughter. Somehow I don't think that it would go over very well. At best he would just think that I was lying.

He waited. And waited.

"Was that not a rhetorical question?" I asked. It sounded like one.

"No. Do not make me repeat myself again, daughter. What are you trying to hide?" Oberon asked again. I couldn't come up with an answer. No one ever trained me to evade answers, only to give them. Dammit! When I get out of this book I'm bringing this to the attention of the army. How the hell are we supposed to evade questions we don't want to answer? What if we're being interrogated? This is a major flaw!

I avoided his gaze, fixing my line of sight on the Swiss army knife on my night stand. Not like I was going to use it. Oberon's immortal. He can't die. But better then looking at him. Anger flared in the room. The power vibrations that came off of him were wild and impatient.

"Just…" My eyes flicked back to him. "I just didn't want to say how long I knew about the fae. It's kind of weird with how long I've known but am now just talking to them."

_Please, please let him buy it! I'm down and he's interrogating me while I can't do anything about it! Please, just this once…_

Oberon opened his mouth to speak…

"Oberon!" The door to my bedroom slammed open with Puck in the threshold, his face serious. Oberon turned to him quickly. "Prince Rowan has Meghan." Oberon rose to his feet as Puck was talking. "He's holding her hostage outside, demanding Emily."

"Shit!" I whisper to myself and start to sit up.

"Stay here and guard Emilia, Robin. Do not let her fall into enemy hands. Am I understood?" Oberon slipped into the angry, no nonsense persona, his hair floating as if it weighed nothing at all and his eyes glowing blue-white. In the distance thunder rumbled.

"Yeah, but if you go outside without her," Puck says while motioning to me. "Then they're going to kill Meghan." The worry in Puck's eyes was clear.

If Oberon didn't trade me for Meghan then Meghan, the one he loved, would die. If he did trade me for her then chances are that I would die. Or at the very least be stuck in Winter and used as a bargaining chip. That didn't matter to me, though. I was going to Winter. Meghan is going to stay safe and I can't risk her death.

Oberon let nothing about him show his thoughts of what he was going to do. I was the more powerful half-breed and he came here to protect me until the Court decided if I was going to be living in Arcadia or not. Losing one of his kids wasn't part of the plan. I hope not, anyway.

I sat on the edge of my bed and tried to stand so I could get out there. My good foot took all of my weight and I put my arm on the edge of the bed for support. This was going to be a very awkward walk with only two good limbs. Oberon quickly left the room, his brown king robes blowing summer air behind him. As I was balanced on my good leg Puck says, "Oh no you don't."

He lifts me over his shoulder, careful not to disrupt my leg or arm. My knees didn't hurt when they rubbed against his brown hoodie. Puck lays me back down on the bed.

"Dammit, let me go!" I snarl and try to shove him away. He didn't move. Instead he stayed right next to me, a hand on my center chest, holding me down.

He didn't waver. The serious look on his face remained. It should be there. This isn't a laughing matter. "You're not going out there. Just let lord Pointy ears handle it. He knows what he's doing."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Puck; I need to make sure she comes back alive!" I grabbed his arm with my good hand and tried to lift it up so I could move and it failed, again. Puck was much stronger than me in this cursed body! If only I could use both hands!

"It's you they want. If they take you back to the Unseelie Court then you'll be used as leverage against Oberon." His voice was forcibly nonchalant as he held me down with ease.

I scowled at him. "I don't care about Oberon. He can deal with it, but I'm keeping my sister whether he likes it or not."

The sound of tiny feet padding through the hallway came, soon coming into my room. A three year old Ethan, even cuter then before, ran into my room in bright blue overalls, a red shirt, and a slightly less worn stuffed rabbit. Ethan stood beside Puck and looked at him, hugging his bunny for dear life. After a moment he looked back to me with fearful eyes.

"Emmy, what's going on?" Ethan sobbed. "The bad man has Meggie."

Glorious. Now I've got two problems to take care of. A crying Ethan and Meghan held hostage—quite possibly about to be killed—with an annoying red head preventing me from solving either of them!

Ethan crawled up on my bed and curled up next to me, leaning on my bad arm with his entire weight. I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to shoot through my bones. The only thing I felt was his warm body snuggling up next to me and looking for protection as he let out fearful tears.

Relaxing, I moved my hurt arm and flexed it, moving it around under his weight and testing for weakness. My arm flexed strongly and my bones didn't hurt. The tenants fully responsive in my every move. I look up at Puck who was looking back and forth between Ethan and me.

"Hold him for a second, please?" I ask Puck. He tossed on a fake front of his normal self and took Ethan in his arms, who fought to get away from him. Puck said something in his small ear and right after Ethan went limp with a soft snoring emanating from his lips. Sleep charm.

My fingers probed my arm and tested for pain. I felt no pain and shrugged off sling, sitting up and putting my arm into a fist: throwing it at the wall in a half-hearted punch. The sound was soft and vibrated through the wall. My arm held. With the knife next to me it took ten minutes for the cast to be cut enough so I could tear it off. It looked good as new.

Puck put Ethan down and peeled back one of the white bandages that was on my knee. It was healed. None scarred. The only thing that remained was the faint pink where hundreds of tiny, deep slashes cut my skin.

"You've healed." He sounded shocked.

That was impossible. There's no way I could have healed this fast. I'm only a half-breed. Even if my fae lineage is stronger there's no way I could heal this fast. Fae heal fast. Vampires heal fast. Humans, even half, do not. I could think of hundreds of animals that heal faster than humans. And I'm not one.

I jump out of bed as fast as I could go and make a move for the window. Three Pucks spawn in front of me and reach out to grab me. I skid to a halt and try to avoid them, but I was no longer the fast one. He was much faster. I only got to my door before he grabbed me from behind and started to pull me back into the room. I grabbed onto the boarder trims of the door frame and resisted. It was all the time he needed to have his clones come and grab my arms. Fighting him with fists is useless because he's so much stronger. Running is now impossible now that he's got three of him holding me so I don't get away.

Once we're both inside the room again the door closes and the window locks. Vines sprout from the wooden floors and tangle both tightly shut. Still, I try and wiggle from his grasp. It was useless.

"Will you stop? Oberon wouldn't just let Meghan die. He'll figure something out."

The entire time I had kicked, screamed, punched, and tried to fight off the annoying red head that was behind me. If I was my normal size I could have got away. If I wasn't so out of shape I could actually do some damage with my fists. Puck held me tightly. Two of him held my arms and legs while the real one held me off the ground from behind. It was an eternity before Oberon had come back.

The vines on the door peeled back and retracted into the floor. It was like watching a fast rewind of the nature channel. Then the door opened. The Erlking's tall frame filled the doorway with his expressionless gaze. The green flames of his eyes landed on me. I stopped trying to resist, though Puck hadn't released me. Fighting to get free would be useless now. Whatever was done was done. He better not have screwed up. There's a gun down stairs and I know how to use it.

"Leave us." He commanded Puck. When Puck made a remark I couldn't hear it. My blood was flowing so fast in my ears and my focus was ready to find the quickest way to make him die.

When Puck had left it was only the two of us. Me and my father. His eyes assessed my arm and leg. No doubt figuring out what I had discovered about myself.

"Where's Meghan?" My voice wasn't kind. It wasn't worried. It was a calm, silent warning. Not a warning against himself. But it was meant for everyone in this book world. If she was gone then I'm going to tear this world apart by the atoms if it meant finding her.

He didn't respond to my question. Oberon evaded, "You're turning fae."

Don't care. "Is Meghan safe?" I insisted. His eyes narrowed. Since he was a king he wasn't used to being questioned of having the conversation being led by anyone else. Oberon stepped forward to assert some kind of dominance over me. I also take a step forward.

A small smile worked its way onto his lips. I was confused. Why would he be smiling? That had to be a good sign. No way would he be smiling if Meghan was taken or killed. If he is then holy shit am I going to have a hissy fit.

"You are a lot like me, daughter." Oberon began. "And you're turning fae. Your sister, Meghan, has been losing her fae heritage just as quickly as you have been gaining it. I suspect that somehow that her half fae side has left her and went to you. As far as anyone can tell Meghan is only part fae now." After a moment of my intense staring he answered my question. "She is with Goodfellow down stairs. He has given her the Mist Wine so she will not remember anything that transpired today."

Relief rushed over me. Took him long enough to answer the most important damn question I'd ever had. Now that that's all cleared up I can focus on the bomb shell he just dropped a few moments ago. I'm turning into a faerie. A mother fucking full blood faerie. Meghan Chase, the one who's supposed to be the half-blood faery Iron Queen at the end of three books is now going to be a useless mortal. What. The. Fuck! At this rate Meghan will be a full human. The Unseelie will most likely have dropped her interest in her once they find out that her magic is gone and will focus entirely on me. And once Oberon tells the Court it may or may not increase my chances of being sucked into the fae world early. So this changes my plans. Meghan can't be a faery Queen if she's not a fae and I can't lead the Iron realm if I'm a full blooded faery.

` I let Oberon retake control of the conversation and step back. Right now I was sure that the greatest possibility was that I was going to officially become the Summer Princess at the Summer Court. Since it did seem to be the most likely course of action I shouldn't get on his bad side. Especially since I'm going to need his help.

Oberon was appeased by my retreat. The wild power that always surrounded him hadn't been flaring at me to show that he was dominating. Alpha. As the 'Alpha' he could take the conversation into his own hands and get whatever answer he wanted.

"What would you think of coming back home to the Seelie Court?" He asked after a tentative moment.

That was not what I was expecting at all. The question wasn't matching his tone of voice. The question sounded fatherly. Like he cared. But whilst the tone of his voice that remained the sound of a King. I've learned a lot over the years that you have to pay attention to the tone of voice and the question. The question can be the true voice of the speaker, or vice versa. If the question is the true voice than, from my experience, It means more of what they really feel against what they're supposed to feel. If it's the tone that is the true voice than it can mean anything depending on the situation. I hadn't had much time to really think about it and discover how to use words as well as I should have.

What do I think of that? I didn't want to go before because I had to stick by Meghan since she was supposed to be able to rule a kingdom in a year or two. Since she's turning human she's useless to me and can't carry out the story plot like normal. But the alien should send me back to the beginning so we could make it work. Unless this is what she wanted me to learn? Something like this…where ever it leads must be what she wants me to learn. I could do it.

"I don't really have an opinion for it. I'd rather stay here because I've been here awhile. Why do you ask?"

Oberon didn't answer right away, contemplating something for the briefest moment like he seemed to always do when answering something. It could be because he wanted to be sure that it was the right move. Time in faery could do that since you always wanted to make sure that no information could be used against you in the future. So it was understandable.

"Because I wanted to know," Oberon stated simply. "You and your sister were hidden from me for six mortal years because of your mother. The Court had debated whether or not to take you to Arcadia when you two were infants but was never given the chance to finish their decision. By the time we found you again you were too old. You had been taught the ways of human children. It was from that point that I assigned Robin Goodfellow to be your guardian so neither of you would be harmed. Since you have both been taught the ways of mortals I wished to know just what you thought of it."

I think the reasoning behind that was because he wants to know how well I'm taking the reality of faeries and magic in my world. Oberon wanted to know if I was on the verge of a mental breakdown or something. That had to be it. He's some old, powerful king. Why would he actually care to know?

Ethan began to stir in his forced sleep. I picked him up and brought him to his room, putting him in his old, slightly damaged blue crib. He wasn't big enough for a real bed just yet. When you put a child this small in a real bed then chances are they'll roll straight off the edge. Cribs until they can stop rolling around so much.

When I had returned to Meghan and I's room Oberon was waiting for me by the window. He gazed out it and studied the sky.

"Was there something else you needed to talk about?" I still didn't know whether to call him Oberon, father, dad, daddy, or your highness. It really made talking to him more awkward.

"Yes." He turned to face me. "Though you may not get to return to the Seelie Court I would like to teach you about one of the things that make the fae who we are. Today I am going to teach you how to use Summer Glamour."

Lessons were fun. There was something appealing about making a flock of birds gather around you to sing while growing flowers. Oberon taught me what glamour was, why fae need it, what it's useful for, and where to find lots of it. Calling the glamour was easy enough. He didn't instruct me to use any today but when he left I experimented anyway. Even if the flowers I bloomed exploded right after the buds opened it was great fun. Summoning birds may or may not have been my doing but it was also fun. Oberon didn't leave me alone because of the Unseelie and I suspected the birds were him trying to make me think that I was getting somewhere. He just stood a ways away watching.

Using glamour is exhausting when you never used it before. The process is a lot like weight training. You need to start out slow and small to get your muscles used to the work while you slowly build it up along with your muscles. Go to fast and you strain something. Go to slow and the progress is slow and boring.

A baby bunny hopped up to me. Its ears were small and its fur was brown and soft. It made the little snorting noise that rabbits make. It was so cute. The green eyes were big and innocent. I never seen one with green eyes before. The rabbit hopped in small, weak hops up to my leg, looking up at me with huge green eyes. I could imagine him saying,_ Look at me. I'm such a cute little rabbit and I need protecting. Hold me._

So I did. I picked up the baby rabbit with my hands and pet it between the ears. One of his little snorts almost sounded like snorts of laughter. It was impossible to put him down. He was such a cutie. Eventually Meghan started to yell for me. Without thinking I took the rabbit with me into the house.

Beau, the house holds harry, lean German shepherd, bounced around me and barked at the rabbit in my hands. The small rabbit cringed away from him in fright, snuggling into my arms further. It was absolutely adorable. After I warded Beau away I found Meghan racing down the stairs. She almost slammed into me and harmed my bunny.

"Emily! What are you doing out of bed?" She fretted and searched me for my injuries. "How are you standing?"

_Oh, great. Now I'm going to have to explain this whole this to Melissa, my mother. Maybe Luke if he remembers._ "You know, just some crazy stuff that I researched that you wouldn't read." I said nonchalantly.

Meghan gives me a dubious look. "Really? You need to lay off on the fantasy stuff. What really happened?" I couldn't answer. So I didn't. "You better not fake something like that again." She warned in an older sister voice. Meghan rolled her eyes and turned to walk back up stairs. "I swear that Rob's rubbing off on you." She muttered.

"Where is Robbie?" I ask, cuddling my baby bunny that was loving the attention and cuddling he was getting. My fingers absently stroked his smooth fur and played with his floppy ears. The bunny, who I named Puckers because he has Pucks green eyes….Puckers is Puck. Son of a bitch.

_But,_ I thought, looking back down at Puckers while Meghan said she didn't know where Robbie was, _he does make a cute bunny rabbit._ I wondered just how long he would stay like this; me cuddling him and him getting free food. And I was somewhat tempted to see how long I could keep him as a pet. Besides, Puck loves the attention as Puckers. No reason for me to interrupt that, right?

But I did to learn how to use a weapon. A sword would be preferable, or a bow and arrow. I'm going to need something because if I'm going to turn full fae then I'm not going to be able to touch Iron soon. And if I can't touch Iron then no one can save the mortal world. I can't do the impossible unless I can defend myself. That comes first. Meghan is no longer a priority.

Once I find a way around the iron then I can go and get the Witchwood arrow. _So I'm going to be learning the bow then._ After that then I can go to the Iron realm and kill the Iron King. _Simple enough._ After all, if I can get an entire world on my side when I have no experience and the world hangs in the balance then I can do this. It's just going to be more complicated. First, learn to defend myself. Then I can worry about the iron. _But look at him! He's so cute!_

I smiled down at Puck, lifting him up so he could see my face. "I'm going to call you Puckers."


	7. Chapter 7

For months I trained long and hard on glamour. It wasn't easy. Oberon instructed me to do things that I never even thought I could do, and for me, that's saying something.

_ "Concentrate," Oberon ordered._

_ I knelt before him on the ground. My eyes were closed and I drew all the glamour I could muster. The glamour came easily, as if it was another form of breathing. But building its power took time. I would need to harness that power if I wanted to make a powerful spell. Oberon had already taught me how to bloom flowers, grow trees, and most other parlor tricks. Now he was teaching me a battle spell. Something that I can do some damage with. He already told me how. I just need to concentrate and I can do it. Maybe._

_No. There is no maybe. I _can_ do it. I need to believe that I can or I won't be able to._

_ In my mind's eye I gathered the glamour from a flowing fog around me to one large, tight, heavy ball of glamour in my hand. I held the hand my the side of my head. This was the easy part. I focused on keeping its form and imagining that thousands of vines with thorns were growing inside. When I felt I was ready, I stood, then taking the hand that the ball was held in, I knelt down again, jamming the ball into the ground and letting it do the rest._

_ It all left me in a rush of energy, draining my stamina. "You cannot cast a spell with no cost. It will take what you used. Energy for energy. Life for life. That's why few cast a spell that takes a life, because then it will take yours _and_ the life you destroyed. Death hates it when you interfere with her work," Puck had once said._

_ When I had opened my eyes Oberon was no longer in front of me. He way further away, but around me was several circles of thorns, larger the further away they were from me. My muscles trembled and everything was swaying. No air I sucked in went into my system. I collapsed onto the ground and panted._

He never gave me much free time so it was hard to talk with Meghan and Ethan. He woke me up at the crack of dawn and we practiced until the sun was high at noon. The rest of the day he told me about the Nevernever and the things that inhabited it. Stories that he told me about the Summer Court and some on how Puck would anger him with annoying pranks; sparing a glance at Puckers, who often sat on my lap while being petted generously, that wasn't very nice.

_"There are dragons in the Briars," Oberon explained, then gave me a pointed look. "I don't want you going there under any circumstances. It is highly dangerous for any fae. Even Puck, who can never seem to stay away from places he should never go." Oberon glared at the rabbit in my lap. Puck made his little snort-laugh._

_My hand gently petted Puckers. All during "story-time" I had been petting and scratching his ears. Puck licked my hand whenever I stopped petting him and always snuggled into my stomach. Every time Oberon was watching and he thought I wasn't looking Puckers gave him a look that said, "I'm-getting-more-affection-than-you." Oberon was always even more angered by my pet after that, so to make amends I went and got those tiny carrots that tasted more like chemicals than food, and made Puckers eat them, which amused Oberon greatly to see Puck choke them down._

While Puckers was gone Puck came and taught me to use the bow and arrow, like I had talked him into doing.

_I aimed with the wooden bow at the target that we had set up, using some logs for practice. Puck stood right beside me and showed me how to use a bow with one he had gotten for himself. When his arrow had hit the mark that was the bull's eye he watched as I released the string and made short distance._

_"You're doing it wrong," He said and motioned for me to load another arrow. I did, my arms hurting from the hours of practice. _

_My arms shook when I pulled the string back. I took in a breath and held it, trying to aim for a better distance this time. Puck lowered himself to my level and came close. His hands went to my arms, putting the string arm in a different position that made holding it easier and less stressful and moving my aiming hand higher._

_"Tighten your stomach more."_

_I flexed._

_"Straighten your back," Puck moved around me, never coming in front of my arrow, and looked for flaws in my form. He was closer then he needed, but maybe I was just too aware of his moving body so close to mine._

_I couldn't help but steal a look at his fit frame and strong shoulders. His posture was loose and I could notice the things that I never noticed about him before I became Meghan's twin. The way he walked, loose yet firm. And the way he always leans to the left when he's eating. His favorite food is apples, from the orchard in the Summer Court, but his favorite human food is eggrolls. I would know, I've learned how to make them for him._

_Puck scrutinized me. He smirked and his eyes narrowed kindly for a brief second, as if he knew that I was staring at him just for kicks. "What are you looking at?" His eyes widened. "I hope you're not planning to shoot me, since I distinctly told you to always keep an eye on your target."_

_Oberon was off to the side watching us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him glaring at the both of us as if we were disgusting and just plain wrong._

He spent less time with Meghan. It was like we were in some kind of separate world from them. They remembered me less and less while Oberon and I practiced glamour. With each week they called me in for dinner less and when school started they didn't even make me go. Meghan is only human now. And I'm only fae. The longer I stayed in my separate world the less I saw of Meghan. I even went four whole days without seeing her at all. Occasionally she would skip school and I would watch her. I almost feared talking to her. There were dark circles under her eye lids and she was easily upset. It grew worse at time went on. My mind rationalized it with her glamour leaving her. That had to have some side effects.

Over all I became stronger, though more distant from the human world; not missing it at all. Only one person lingered in the back of my mind. That was Jason. Whenever my mind drifted it was to him. I wondered what he was doing. If he was okay. Then I had to remind myself that the Jason that chased me wasn't _my _Jason. It was a replica. But my heart didn't want to accept that fact. It tossed it to the side and begged to see him. I used to dream of him. Then I became fae.

For now I could still touch iron. My soul was still inside me. The dryads who took a guess about what was going on with our shifting glamour said that it could take time for the soul to leave and accept that the body was no longer human. All that had to happen to trigger the event was a single sin. I tried to steer clear of sins so I could go into the iron realm without any complications. But I didn't think that it was going to last for long. Let's face it. I'm not a saint. Not by a long shot. Churches actually scare me because when I was inside it was as if someone from above was looking down upon my soul and seeing just what a horrible life I've lived, making me feel as if I've disappointed somehow.

I wonder if I have disappointed. Really? Look what I've done with my life. When I was a normal little girl I cussed, didn't think that it was my responsibility to do anything besides read, go to school, and occasionally make some kids lives miserable. When I was abducted by aliens I was stuck in a cell with several other humans. I killed them so when they came to check up on us I could play dead and escape when they thought no one was looking. When I was a soldier I let people die because of orders. I killed living things. Whipped out colonization's that the enemy tried to set up. I slaughtered their children. And I enjoyed every second of it. After the war I took for granted everything I was given. I didn't really like most of the people besides the ones who killed with me. I was fake so they wouldn't see what their "hero" really was. And I believed the mask I put on to hide.

Ever since I came into this book that mask unraveled. The world can finally get a glimpse of what I really am. I'm no hero. I'm a tool. Nothing but a weapon that was used for self-defense. The worst part is that now that I've removed the mask and am willing to figure myself out again there's no one to help me. No one that I can tell. Before I removed the mask I could tell anyone anything I wanted. I could have told them that I wanted help fixing myself. I kept silent by choice, thinking I was being as loud as could be. Now I'm forced to be silent. How could I ever really live in a world other than the one I'm in now? Here I can really be myself and fight for something again. Feel useful again. Have someone need me.

"Hey," Puck sat down on the grass next to me. "Why so down? You've been moping all day." He joked, leaning against the tree Oberon grew while demonstrating. It was a large maple, sprawling over the yard. Its leaves were a blend of red and green. Fall was here and summer was over.

Oberon left because he needed to be there to make arrangements for that summit for the courts, and they haven't decided if I was going to live there or not. So it was really just me, Puck and Puckers.

I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I'm a little scared about losing my soul." It wasn't the real reason why I was moping. I've been regretting everything I've ever did with my life. I did nothing good at all. All I've been is dead weight.

He slung an arm around my shoulder in good nature. "Come on, being a soulless, demonic bastard isn't so bad," He chirped. "Look at the bright side, you'll be able to live forever."

I hate that idea. Living forever seems like a punishment. Time dragging on and things becoming predictable, never facing an end. If I live to long I think I'll go mad from memories and boredom. Death is mercy, in a way. It's easy. Then again, I've never liked the easy route. Taking it easy means you're being a wuss. But never dying? No. I never want to live forever. I'd have been perfectly content having my guts eaten out by a couple of raptors.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you, princess. You know that I'll get it out of you one way or another, so you mine as well say it."

I brush his arm off and stand, taking in the final rays of sunlight. "I don't want to talk about it." Crossing my arms, unable to shake the incessant chill of remembering, I move to go to inside. _I wonder if they forgot about me enough to get rid of my bed._

"Princess," I stopped. His hot breath could be felt on the top of my head. "

Puckers hopped weakly up to me from nowhere, giving me those big, green, cute bunny eyes that said, _Hold me, I'm just a baby._ I pick him up and leave to my bedroom. When I was there I was once again reassured that they still remembered me enough to keep my bed. I lie down on the soft mattress and relaxed. Meghan was sleeping in her bed, curled up in a ball. On her dresser was a broken razor. _She must have dropped it._

I set Puckers on the side of me, thinking he'd curl up like normal. But he didn't. He hopped on my stomach with ease, looking at me innocently. I remember when I would have used a time like this to talk openly with him about me feeling for the human looking Robbie/Puck. Now I just don't find the appeal. But who said that I would have to talk to him about my feelings for _him?_ Why not talk to him about my feelings?

"You're lucky you're a bunny Puckers. Bunnies don't have to deal with nightmares." My memories often play in my sleep. Reminders that I've sinned enough to send the devil running.

When I settled into bed Puckers snorted and walked up to my chin. I pretended to be on my way to sleep when I really waited for his reaction. I wasn't really all that tired. All I really wanted to do was go into town and take a walk. It's been forever since I've been away from this farm. I wanted to go find Jason and walk with him. Even if it wasn't my Jason. I knew that he could calm my nerves no matter what.

Puckers front paws rested on my chin and his head rested between them. He squeaked loudly. Meghan stirred. I pet Puckers right behind his back leg and his leg starts thumping uncontrollably, quieting him and letting Meghan go back to rest. Once I think he'll stay quiet he scoots further up my face, his little furry jaw resting just on my lip.

He squeaked louder. I could imagine him saying, "Emmy Emmy Emmy! Emmy Nemmy Femmy. Tell me, tell me tell me!"

I pet him some more, his foot thumping again on my throat.

Meghan stirred. Then she jolted up, as if roused from a nightmare. Her breathing was uneven and ragged. The slick sight of cold sweat adorning her brow. Meghan looked around hopefully, her eyes passing right over me and Puckers with a mournful look. The dark circles beneath her eyes were big and the rest of her skin was pale. Her blue eyes rested on my bed. Tears poured out of them. Her shoulders shook.

I got up and put Puckers on the floor, moving over to Meghan's bed. She didn't notice. Meghan couldn't see me anymore. I wrapped her sobbing form in my arms tightly, moving her so she was cradled in my arms. She didn't notice that either. By now she was rationalizing that she had forgotten she moved.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She asked, though it wasn't meant to fall upon any ears but her own. Salt water darkened spots of my blue shirt. "I can't keep pretending like things are alright."

Puckers turned and began to hop for the door, volunteering to give us some privacy. Before he could disappear I called him.

"Puck,"

Puck stopped. He turned into his fae self and turned slightly to face me. A forced grin was on his face. "How long did you know it was me?"

"About five minuet's after I picked you up. But can you tell me how to influence her emotions?"

His face didn't waver. Puck turned to me, his thumbs in his pockets. "All you have to do is reach out, feel their emotions, and shift them into whatever you want them to be. Change their color, so to speak. All you got to do is imagine it, with humans." He laughs once. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew. All that time of eating those chemicals you call carrots when I could have been munching on an apple. Oh, and later you're going to tell me about those nightmares of yours."

I forced a smirk on my face. "I never said they were mine." I glanced ate crying Meghan in my arms. _I never said they weren't either._

"Oh, you know what—" He stopped, looking at me with something related to pride. "Oberon would be proud. Even though _I _was the one that taught you." With that he left. I was alone with a crying Meghan. She couldn't hear me. Couldn't see me. Didn't know that I was right beside her, holding her like a sister would.

I reached out to feel her emotions. The black despair and the loss was suffocating. It coiled around the both of us in dark tendrils, filling the room in a dark mist. I closed my eyes and imagined the dark tendrils turning bright blue and white and light. The colors didn't change at first. I had to manipulate their course and change the way they moved, guide them to the color that I wanted them to be. I couldn't get her to be perfectly happy but I did get her to stop crying.

Mixing with emotions is a lot like mixing paint. Too much of one color and you get another. If you just plaster an emotion on the canvas then it's not interesting or realistic. It's only that. It takes time to get the right colors in the right places for them to stay and flourish on their own. With her it took hours to get the right mixture of hope and calmness to get her to go to sleep.

I left Meghan to her dreams that would hopefully not be plagued by nightmares. Now I had to contemplate on which skill I should learn next. My archery is getting good enough so I can hit my target as long as its unaware and not moving, but I'm going to need more out of that so I can actually defend myself with it. Perhaps I should try and learn swords. Even just a little so that I can carry a small one around in case something gets to close.

Down stairs was mom. She slept on the couch most nights now with a box of tissues in her hand and loads of candy that Luke gives her. I don't understand why, though. The TV was on some news channel. She wasn't asleep yet. But she watched the TV flash with reports of crime and political affairs of the mortal world.

_Mortal? Since when did I start calling them that? In the _real_ world._

I plopped down in the recliner and watched. It's been a long time since I actually watched the news. In here I never felt inclined because this is all inside a book that I'll be out of in no time. Outside I was dragged to so many meetings and there someone always talked to me about politics so I was never ignorant on it. It's nice not having to listen to politics, but strange. Politics is a responsibility for everyone in a nation. An informed public is a strong public.

On the TV was a young, rather handsome man speaking about a kidnapping in Michigan. "Yes, in a small town named Baraga a young girl in her early teens had vanished yesterday morning. Her name is Emilia Davis. She's tall, stocky, black haired, and makes often visits to the library. No one knows where she's gone."

My throat closes. Those were the exact words the same that I heard all those years ago when I was trapped in that cold, steely cell. They showed me the footage. They wanted to see just how far they could push humans before they broke. They wanted me to lie down and die. So they were going to prove to me that no one would keep up the search and that I was never going to get my life back. They showed me all the videos of how my search party grew weak and wary, getting smaller by the week. It wasn't long before they called off the search and pronounced me dead. They held a memorial service, broadcasted from a local station that time, in my honor.

I remember all of their reactions. My parents cried. They said that I was a nice daughter and I was always learning and trying to be the best I could be. They sugar coated it a lot, but that's just what people do when people die. They only want to remember the good. My friends wept some. Not a whole lot, but they cared.

My brother didn't cry. He stood in front of the camera when they asked what he thought of all this, of me disappearing into thin air seconds after he saw me last. His honey brown eyes looked straight into the camera and he said this.

"Emily, I know you're watching. I know you're fighting to get back home." His brown eyes narrowed. "So what are you waiting for? Get the hell back here and kill anyone who stands in your way." Tears threatened to fall down his eyes. "I want my little sister back where she belongs."

That was all he had time to say before they cut him off.

_So how is this possible? I'm in a book in the future! Those times are long gone._ A thought occurred to me. If Jason had a double in this world then so could I. So could anyone I once knew. Private Jones, Simons, Jamie, hell, even my brother… I gasp softly. I could see him again! I could talk to him one last time.

I leap up, but the news anchor says one last thing.

"And let's not forget about our newest "with-out-a-trace" disappearance, a 15 year old girl in Louisiana had vanished and was found dead in the New Orleans sewers. Her family has yet to be contacted about her death."

Melissa wails. The phone rings. I walk over and look at the caller ID. It was the police. I picked on the phone and tried to hear what was going on at the police station.

"Hello, we're sorry we couldn't contact you sooner. Your daughter, Emilia Chase, has been found dead—" I didn't need to hear anymore. I jammed the phone into its place and stalked to the front door. Not only is another version of my brother alive, and the same, if he's anything like Jason, but someone faked my death.

I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. My legs twitched to go sprinting toward Michigan and see my brother. I wanted to talk to him one last time. See his face. Have him tell me that everything's going to be alright, followed by a snappy, playful insult of how pathetic I'm being. But I can't. It's not right to go stomping across the country and only get attached to this version of him. It wouldn't be healthy and it would only drag me off task.

The moon hung low in the sky, even though there was still sunlight out. This was the kind of sunsets that I loved when I was young. It was like day and night wrapped in one big package. The only thing missing was a bon fire and a good book. Not to mention my old family.

My shoulders shake only for a second. I slam those thoughts down and shove them in that tiny box I have in my head. They're dead. I have to let the dead rest so the living will move forward.

"You have that face on again." Puck said from behind me.

I take a shaky breath. "How do you know? You can't see my face from back there."

He moves in front of me and looks at my face, but his grin faltered, turning into a slight frown. "I was wrong. That's not the face."

"See?" Only a slight tremor was beneath the surface. "Robin Goodfellow isn't all knowing."

He gets a mocking insulted look on his face. "Wanna bet? Robin Goodfellow knows all his friends. When their angry or annoyed," Puck looks down at me. "And when they need a shoulder to cry on." He opens his arms.

"It's okay," I look down at my feet. "I've never needed one before and I can go without one now," To make sure that I hadn't offended I look up and wrap my arms around him. "But you're such a sweetie for offering."

Puck returned the hug eagerly, burying me in his brown vest. His scent assaulted me. Apples and dirt. The sound of his heard thundered in his ribs as if he'd just ran a marathon. I relaxed my arms and went to drop the hug he held on, holding me tightly as if I would sprint away if he let go.

"If you don't need a shoulder then why are you crying?" Puck asked.

I couldn't reach my face to check for wetness. All I could feel was a knot in my throat and shiny beads at the edges of my vision. "I'm," The taste of acid plagued my lips and tongue, burning my flesh. Though the acidic burning wouldn't leave a mark it tasted horrible enough to last for hours. But that was the only thing I needed to know. If I tasted it then I was on the verge of lying. I'm crying.

"It's stupid. Crying about it's useless. It's over and done with," I dug my nails roughly into my arms so I could feel the skin tearing. I tried to move away again but he wouldn't let me go.

Puck pleaded, "If you're crying about it then it's not stupid."

With everything I had I tried to close off the tears and pain that was dancing in my heart. It took no small amount of effort but I managed to smother the expressions from my face and relax my tense muscles, willing them to stop trembling, hoping that I could fool Puck into thinking that what I was crying about was really stupid and that all I needed was a smack upside the head for being so soft. Once I was confident that I was closed off enough I made the mistake of looking directly at him.

Puck looked down on me with those big green eyes that spoke words that didn't exist. They held the depth of the entire forest. His arms relaxed and one of his hands reached up to my face while the other lowered to my waist line instead of my back, the hug turning more into a caress. Puck brushed a thumb under one of my eyes, wiping away the tears that began to flow over the rims.

I wanted to let my mask fall. To welcome his offer for a shoulder to cry on. But that would be admitting to weakness. Weakness doesn't belong in my life.

As is he read my mind Puck spoke. "Emmy, you don't need to close yourself off like that. I'm not going to hurt you for letting me in," He grinned slightly. "But," He shrugged, "I can't say I won't if you keep me out."

The last statement was a joke. Or at least I hope. For he rested his forehead against mine and whispered in my ear, "And you never said that they weren't your nightmares, either."

_He figured it out?_ I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He is a thousand year old faery, there since the near beginning of the Summer Court. Puck's bound to solve anything he wants with a little time and effort.

I rest my arms on his shoulders, not sure if I wanted to push the scene farther. This one of the first intimate scenes we've had together, all started by him. I always tried to test to see if he loved Meghan by trying to see if he would go somewhere with her because I can't. He always stayed with me, or when Meghan knew we were actually supposed to go somewhere he would go out of politeness.

Who was I kidding? I can't do this to myself. He's not real either. Falling in love with a character in a book that I'm soon going to be out of is a stupid idea. Because once I'm out I'll never see him again. But he'll know if I don't actually fall for him, and then…what? There is no after once this book is finished. All I have to do is get him to help me get through the Wyldwood and to the Iron King. Then I won't need him anymore. And he'll be back to that amazing prankster role he plays in the real Iron King and I'll be on with my life in that rat hole in Michigan.

"They're only memories, Puck. It is stupid to cry over something that's no danger to anyone anymore," The last part slipped out. I didn't want to say that last part. I just wanted to say that it was stupid to cry over _them._ I pull back, and this time he lets me go.

"What do you mean, 'no danger to anyone anymore?' Princess, you're acting like the world is ending. And considering that after all these years I'm still the best looking person alive the world is not ending anytime soon."

"That's because her world is ending," A deep voice rang from behind Puck.

We spun and looked to where the voice had come from. Only to see the tall, slender forms of two aliens.

The first alien was in white robes with red sashes, a sure sign that he wasn't just a high ranking official, but the King. His green flesh was tight and dark, stretching to cover his old bones. The alien who stood next to him made my heart stop. It was the one who set me in here. The one whose name I never really caught. I would recognize her purple flesh anywhere, wrapped in gold robes. The spikes on her head flesh poked back like porcupine quills, making her look very distinct from the rest of her kind, where their quills poked straight up as a sea urchins.

Puck waved a cheerful hand. "Oh hey, I didn't see you there! And may I ask, what the hell are you talking about?"

I bow my head in respect. "King Urchin," It was the nickname I gave him since his real one was too long and hard to pronounce for our race. So on earth he's called King Urchin, a reference to our prickly sea friends. "What's going on?" The one who sent me in here has purple power binders encasing her arms and hands.

"Emilia Davis, I am here to inform you of the crime that has not only been committed against you but your entire race. Amelia, as you humans call her, has combined the _Iron King_ with the real world and in order for time to correctly match and string together the two it had to go back to the times just before the Great Human War was launched. The world that you once inhabited is slowly crumbling and dying due to time erasing what has been," He said in a grave voice. "The Great Human War must be repeated. You are lucky to survive Amelia's mistake."

My stomach tightened. My breathing became ragged and quick, my fists shaking. I glared at Amelia who stood with her head held high, glaring at me. I wanted to bitch at her. I wanted to express my hate. But there would be no point. She knows it. The same way I know she hates me. Instead I stand at ease, with my hands folded behind my back and my feet at shoulder length, my mind already switching to the set of war. My eyes returned to the King.

"Uh, can someone please clue me in on what you are all babbling on about? I would like to be included in this very strange conversation."

"We did it once and we can do it again, your highness. But won't this turn into a paradox or something? I already exist somewhere else. There can't be two of me."

King Urchin waved it off. "Do not worry, hero. I have contacted the Lord of the afterlife. He has sent your twin flame, of course baring the knowledge you had known at that point in time, to carry out your role in that life. This shall not turn into a paradox.

"Now, about you losing your soul," The King began. "You have nothing to worry about. It will not happen. Your soul knows where it is needed and belongs. The ones who have informed you otherwise were misled. So you will be able to still wield your guns in the battle a few minuet's ahead. So I wish you the best of luck and I urge you to stay on task; not going storming off after your brother for he needs to die for your twin flame to gain the hate needed to save the world, as you had did before. I bid you farewell, our time here is up."

Amelia spoke as a bright, silver light came from within them. "Yes, now go ahead and fall in love with the idiot. You mine as well live while you're still alive. Not that you'll be alive much longer. " Then, in a blaze of light, they vanished. Their bodies becoming wisps of smoke that faded as quickly as they came.

And I waited. And waited. The light was fully gone now and everything was dark. The stars were beginning to show and lights turned on inside. I waited for the bombardment of questions that I was sure to get from Puck. I was slightly concerned with how he would take this. What does he think?

The silence stretched on, growing awkward and uncomfortable. My tears dried and I regained control of myself. I had been given orders. Do not go after my brother, no matter how badly I wanted to, and allow my twin flame, whatever that is, to take my place. So did I really save the world if it's happening all over again?

After what must have been five minuet's I turned around to head for inside. Puck looking at me with an expression I didn't care to decipher. I knew he was curious and I knew that he was eventually going to ask questions. All it was going to take was time.

I stopped. My ears picked up the _whooshing_ of gunships. And they're not human."_you will be able to still wield your guns in the battle a few minuet's ahead."_ I turn to Puck. "Get inside. Don't follow me. I might not make it back." I paused. "And I'm going to talk to you later about faking my death."

I look in the sky and see the green craft headed for town. They would be there in seconds. I would take minuets'. By the time I get there the police could overwhelmed and then I would really have nothing to work with. I just hope that this species can't see the fae. That would make killing them easier. And since I won't be losing my soul I can still use my slug-throwers. I start for town. Puck calls out to me but I didn't catch it.

When I reached town almost no one was still outside. The remainders who were had been cornered and effectively slaughtered with the one-shot. The ground was stained with blood and chunks. Bodies littered the sidewalks and windows were broken. The air already reeked of death. But it wasn't the peaceful aftermath that allowed loved ones to weep and bury their dead. The sound of plasma and one-shots came from a distance. Screams followed. By now the police, realizing that they were out manned and out gunned, would have gotten as many civilians into their station as possible and barricaded themselves inside until a proper military force would be able to arrive.

The only problem with that is that these aliens, dubbed as Gorillas, will easily be able to push aside a few couches and chairs. Their barricades won't last long enough for a proper military force to arrive. So I guess I'm the best they got.

Gorillas lack in intelligence. They're not dumb when it comes to tactics but there not the brightest when it comes to trivial things. They could disappear and their allies would only assume that they had been killed in an earlier portion of the fight. But what they lack in intelligence they make up for in strength and in knowledge of how to use what resources they have. That was what made them so difficult to beat. Once they had good resources it became hard to stop an army of fridges with guns. We were lucky that they preferred more basic and primal weapons, instead of the fancy ones that we have, or we would have lost.

The first building that catches my sight as I'm running through town is _Smiths Guns and Ammunition_. The front windows were shattered and lots of people were in there, lying dead of course. The smart ones must have tried to go for weapons. The Gorillas are smart enough to just throw smokers in there so no one can see and _then_ charge in. The fact that Gorillas can take a full clip of pistol bullets before dying, and only if shot right, before dying must have made it hard to retaliate against things that you can't see. Next to the building was an open dumpster.

I stop at the entrance of the building, my fists up and my steps slow. It is possible that they might have missed someone. And if it's the right kind of someone they might shoot at whatever is crunching the glass.

_Who would see me? I'm a faery. I'm invisible._

Feeling ridiculous I drop the slowness and storm up to the counter. Ammo was scattered about in people's frantic need to survive. But most of the guns were still in the showcase. Post people don't know how to use more than a pistol so they don't go for the big guns. The open pistol cases explain that. The best part about that, for me, is that I get the fun guns. And since I'm a faery I'm strong enough to carry these things around like nothing. Moving behind the counter I grab the semi-automatic shotgun and weigh it in my hands.

I nearly drop it. It wasn't as heavy as I was expecting. But it wasn't as light, either. I wouldn't be able to carry it like nothing but I should be able to use it fairly easy. At least it's the right size so I won't be lugging around a giant hunk of metal. I walk over to the ammo shelf, take the proper ammo and begin loading my weapon and formulating a basic strategy of attack. If I was invisible to the Gorillas then this would be very quick and simple. But as things in life go; nothing is ever so easy.

A small, light sniffling sound comes from behind.

Without thinking I spin on my heel, cock my gun, and point to the source. Peeking from behind one of the tipped over shelves was a small child. He cringed back, but didn't take his red eyes off of me. He was human, young, and crying. I lower my gun. It's just a kid.

He sniffles. His blonde hair was messy and long, matching the woman he knelt down beside. "Can you help me?"

I shake my head. "Sorry kid. Not right now. Just stay in here and hide." I figured that he could see me because he was so young. Youth tend to be more prone to seeing fae until they grow older and convince themselves that we're just dreams. Staying here and taking care of him won't help the majority of the population that is stuck inside the police station.

After that he just lay down on the woman and continues to cry. I finish arming myself with ammo, a pistol for the worst case scenario, and put on a bullet proof vest for good measure. With a last glance at the weeping child I turn and move out the door. Right into the Unseelie Prince and his lackeys that awaited.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unseelie Prince waited for me in the darkness, the light from behind bouncing off his ice armor and frost cape. He was dead center in the middle of the road with his lackeys standing behind him. They were all winter sidhe baring wicked, gleeful smiles, most of them looking to be noble. Their chill slammed into me instantly. My breath hung in the air and frost crept out from them like liquid. Everything living plant around seemed to wither in the cold while my own heat and light was unable to reach and give it life.

We stood there for a moment, assessing each other and bracing for a fight, mostly on my part. He was tall and slender, though strong and refined, and armed only with his glamour and his sword of ice that hung on his belt, the sword casting an eerie blue light around him. The princes' face was hidden by his helm, keeping his identity secret.

My hold on my gun tightens. Sudden awareness of just what kind of situation I was in dawned on me. But I couldn't show fear. I remember very keenly that fear in the Unseelie Court was a death wish. Death was something that I could not afford.

I step forward, raising the gun and taking aim at the prince. "You should leave while you still can."

The Unseelie Prince gave a haughty laugh. "Princess," Came his condescending tone. "Let's remember our manners. After all, would you really wish to provoke me? I could easily have you killed now, if it weren't for my Queen requesting that I bring you here."

I snorted. "If you have the audacity to confront me when I just get out of a gun store then I'm guessing that you'd be no fun to provoke anyway."

The lackeys behind him sneered. They held something in their hands, between them all. It remained out of my sight.

"Under any other circumstances I would have waited for you to drop those weapons that your kind favors so much," A smirk crept into his voice. "But I'm afraid that they won't be used." He motioned for his lackeys.

Two of them dragged an unconscious body from behind the Prince, his form battered and beaten, his crimson tuff of hair coated in large flecks of blood. A third lackey backed Puck with a staff in hand, pointing the icy tip at his back. Everything went in slow motion as realization of what I'd done struck me. Puck and I had shared a very nearly romantic moment and soon after I had run off to a battle, giving _Robin Goodfellow_ orders and expecting him to follow them, and expecting him to not try to follow me with Unseelie after me; not to mention he's my technical guardian. Creepy aliens showing up and informing me that we were going to have to repeat some huge war or not; he was going to follow me to protect me. This is my mess.

The forth lackey stayed behind the Prince, blending into the background seamlessly. In one of his pouches was a glowing, pink and red substance that sparkled with white specks.

The lady holding the pouch opened its flap and took a handful, her eyes on the prince and the prince only. Then she brought the handful to her mouth, leaned forward toward the prince, and softly blew the dust. The dust sparkled in the air and rushed straight into the prince. By the time it was anywhere near his line of sight it was invisible.

The prince relaxed slightly, his shoulders drooping and his head tilting ever so slightly.

I stopped for a brief moment in curiosity. What could that have possibly been? Was the prince being force fed his suicidal medicine? Shooting a glare at the prince once again I cock the gage.

"You have one last chance before you're pumped full of lead. Leave Puck here, alive and as he is now, and you'll all leave without holes in your guts. This time." At this rate I'll never get to those at the police station. By now the Gorillas would have ripped open their doors and be nearly finished with the slaughter. I just hope that those people are smart enough to find a way out.

The prince regained his perfect posture. "Really, are you willing to lose the life of your," He paused for a moment, looking over at Pucks form. Puck stirred in their grasp. A groan emanating from him. The prince's fist clenched. "Love-interest for a battle that you would lose? That's not a very smart choice, if I must say so myself. You could, of course, easily save him by putting down your weapons and coming with me."

My teeth squeaked softly as they pressed together forcefully. He was right when he implied that I wasn't willing to risk losing Puck, even if I could with the fight against them, though with my gun I'm pretty sure I could. It is semi-automatic. But Puck…he's real. Pucks real, I think I'm really in love with him, and he's supposed to help protect me while I destroy the Iron King. I can't lose him.

With a sneer I place the shot-gun on the ground in front of me, leaving the safety off in case he somehow double crosses me. I believe this prince is Rowan, but I think this was how Sage acted.

"Alright. Now let Puck go."

"Then put down all of your weapons and ammo."

I glared as I complied; taking the pistol out of my back pocket and removing all the ammo I had stalked up from the belt I put on. Puck came out of his unconscious state. He looked around in a daze, looking around him until his eyes rested on me. Puck smirked defiantly. Still being Puck, even when he's got a staff to his back.

I turn my attention back to the prince. "Alright. I dropped my weapons, I'm without iron, now let Puck go."

The prince nodded to the three lackeys. They dropped him roughly. He hit the ground with a _thud_, groaning and trying to get up on his feet. I sneered at their roughness.

"What, you couldn't have been gentle?" I asked the lackeys. The one with the staff continued to hold it at his back. When he tried to get up he bumped the tip and yelped. I started for Puck, but a small snorting sound caught my attention.

At my feet, coming from nowhere, was a small, green eyed, brown rabbit, hopping weakly up to me and stopping under my feet for protection. Everyone stared at the rabbit. I had to resist the impulse to coo at it. The Unseelie looked disgusted by the furry creature beneath my feet, but they paid it no attention.

The Prince motioned for me to step forward. "Come now, let's get going before those gorillas find us."

I smirked. "Why, are you afraid of them?" This would be vastly entertaining if I could use my old enemies to terrorize my new ones.

The lackey holding the staff snapped. "How dare you suggest something like that of our prince? I should kill you where you stand for such insults!" The tip of the staff glows with a frosty chill, charging the air around it with glamour and power. Then, he releases, sending an ice charge through Puck, into the pavement.

Puck explodes in leaves. The other lackeys back away from the third, bowing their heads to the prince as he stalked forward and drew his sword with a rasp. The fourth lackey was gone. While they were all distracted I bent down over the real Puck, still in his rabbit form, and pick up the pistol. The Prince raises his sword. I take aim. Number three was petrified. Just as the prince swung his sword I shot twice, killing Thing One and Thing two while the prince killed Thing Three.

Puckers leapt up, leaves swirling around him in a spectacular show until he landed on the ground. When the leaves dispersed only Puck remained: shirtless, grinning, and power surging around him. Puck bit down laughter when he looked at the prince. "Nice going your highness. Way to be out smarted by my princess."

My heart surged when he called me his princess. My eyes wandered to the bare chested Puck that stood beside me. Keeping my eyes above his neck was really, really hard. Before I could be openly caught checking him out I returned my attention to the Unseelie Prince, taking aim at his heart. He held his sword up above his head along with his hands.

"Get out of here," I bark. Puck gapped at me. "If you don't leave in ten seconds then you'll join your friends in the snow." I motion to where the remnants of his lackeys lie; piles of snow and frost in their wake.

Puck stepped in closer, putting his hands up in a "hold on" motion. "Uh, why are you going to let a Prince of the Unseelie Court live? You do realize that you're the Seelie Princess, and that Rowan's the Unseelie Prince, right?"

I only nodded. The last thing I wanted was Mab on my ass already. I already have Titania ready to storm across the Wyldwood and kill me where I stand. I don't need both Queens ready for that because I'm very sure that even Oberon couldn't handle two angry Queens. If I recall correctly then I'm stuck as Oberon's daughter forever, and the threat of dying is quite real now. So I'm guessing that having one queen out to ruin my life, at least, is already making my chances nil. Having two would be decimating to any hope I have to killing the Iron King. And if I don't kill him then everything I've gone through my life would mean nothing.

My subconscious couldn't help but snort. Everything I've gone through _is_ meaningless anyway. If we have to win the war over again then I really didn't save anybody. I didn't save the world. All I did was life the future. One that might not exist.

"And you're the love-stricken summer fool," Nothing moved. The chill didn't change, though it was strongly matched by our summer glamour, and the ice didn't leave. All the moonlight was still moonlight, casting large shadows at every corner.

Puck tensed, gaining hold of his grin once more. "Ah, there you are, Ice-boy. I was wondering when you would show up. And just in time to save your brother, how charming!" He spoke into the deep shadows.

Rowan didn't dare move, and his ten seconds was up. But there was a new player on the field; the third winter prince. The one who had tried to kill me while I was Meghan. If I shot now then he would be out for my blood. Briefly I contemplated seeing how many people I could piss off before Elysium began just by killing a prince or two.

Behind Rowan a black shadow melted out of the ally, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight and his silver, mirror like eyes frosted over and blank; showing no emotion. His black cloak flowed out like it was part of the shadows he emerged from. Ash carried his ice sword as well, holding it in hand and stepping beside Rowan.

Ash raised his sword to Puck. "I'm going to kill you for everything you did."

"Yeah, just like last time, princeling." Puck pulled out his daggers.

I point the gun at Ash, not really wanting to kill him. I knew he still had a heart. I knew what he could have been with Meghan. It was painful to really want to stop him. Perhaps he would fall in love with the human Meghan and they would live together in the mortal world. I may have been Team Puck but that doesn't mean that I hated Ash. I loved Ash's character. He was strong, smart, and always calm. I didn't fall in love with him but I do like him. Really, he's Ash! Ash, the one who went to the end of the world for Meghan, the one who survived the Iron Realm without a soul, the one who fooled Titania with Puck, and the one who would die to keep his love save. Killing him was not something I wanted to do.

But if he gets in the way…I'll have no choice.

"Both of you should go now before they send raptors to sniff us out." I scowled at them both. Raptors are a lot like the things you would have seen on _Jurassic Park_. But they're more dog like. They move like a raptor and have the snout of a dog. And they can smell anything. Things you would never suspect. They've been known to sniff ghosts out of buildings, but I used to think they were crazy, and it didn't take long at all.

There was a loud metallic clanging on the pavement. It was to our right. 100 meters away. South side. Coming in hot.

"And here they come." I grumble to myself, taking my eyes off of the princes to pick up my shot-gun.

Ash and Rowan turned to see several truck sized dinosaurs sliding from the corner. Their metallic nails shredded the pavement and made an ear bleeding scratching. Their hind legs were tall and their front ones were small and covered with scales and metallic claws. When they spotted us they let out a long, loud whistle to alert the Gorillas that they found something.

My mind flickers back to the child in the book store. He can't hide in there. The raptors probably smell him already. And I can't take all of them on at once. The kid could die if he's left alone in there. I look back in the book store, my hands subconsciously working to ready my gun again. He peeked out at me with a tear streaked face, blood covering him from snugging his mother's body.

"Come on kid!" His face lightens up. "Let's go! Hurry!" The kid stumbles to his feet and runs for me.

The raptors creep forward in an effort to not disturb their prey, but with the hundreds of needles sticking out of their mouths they're not doing a very good job.

Puck turns his nose up at them. "Ugh, those things seriously need a bath. I can smell them from here."

"Puck, a baths not going to stop that smell. It's a chemical scent they throw off to keep their prey calm." I could feel the effects. My legs weren't as tight and ready to run and fight as they should be. My eyes were harder to keep open and my focus was off. "And we're their prey."

Rowan snorted. "I doubt these mortal beasts are any challenge. I could take them out with the swing of my blade." As if to emphasize his point he flourishes his sword around him and takes a battle ready stance.

Puck laughs. "I could kill more of these things than you and Ice-boy combined."

Two arms wrap around my legs fiercely. I look down and see the small boy clinging to me with fresh tears in his eyes. I kneel down, separating me from his hold, and ruff his hair like I would do with Ethan. "Okay kid, this is what I want you to do." I look at the space next to the gun store. Where the open dumpster was. There were boxes in front of it that could act as a stare case. "I want you to go and hide in the dumpster and not come out no matter what. Can you do that for me?"

The boy only grabs my waist. The raptors were half way here. In a matter of seconds they would charge.

"I'll time you."

His face lightens up again, but it was still on the verge of crying and screaming. Then, the boy takes off for the dumpster.

The raptors scream at his movement. Puck and Ash dive for each other, their blades moving to strike each other's neck. Raptors lunged at them. They swung and killed, moving to dodge each other's attacks and kill anything that came near them. I sprinted into the fray, snarling and shooting raptors and leaping over them, landing on their backs and blasting holes through their organs. We all moved as quickly as an hair, though it was more difficult for them at first. The entire fight I couldn't see Rowan. I didn't care to. Blood splattered over me once more, filling me with an odd sense of glee. This was where I belong. On the battle field.

We must have fought for a little while. The raptors just kept coming in waves. I was vaguely aware of several voices shouting in the background. I lost track of who was with me. They weren't my marines; that's all I needed to know. I only fight with my men.

A raptor lunges for me from my side. I point, spinning on my heel and pulling the trigger. The gun clicks. No ammo. I scream. The raptor bashes into me, biting the end of my barrel and ripping the gun out of my hands, throwing it to the side. My hand finds my pistol, but it was too late. The raptor slammed into me again, throwing me on the ground and knocking the pistol out of my hands.

My head cracked against the pavement. I closed my eyes and saw stars dancing behind my lids. One of its large legs stepped on my stomach and held me down, its metallic claws ruining my vest and its sheer weight making my bones creek. I opened my eyes just in time to see the raptor peel back its lips, drool and blood covering its thick, needle like teeth, and kiss at me. The muscles in its neck tensed. Its neck lunged forward, ready to tear out my throat. I grabbed its jaw and locked my elbows, its teeth closing with an evil _snick_. It tried to force its way forward, but I held its slick jaw and kept it away from me.

"Hold on!" Someone shouted from the distance.

The raptors mouth got closer. My grip in its slick chops loosened and it almost took a bite of my chin. It yanked its head away, finally figuring out that this plan was not working, and kept its head at bay while it snarled and hissed, its yellow eyes larger then grenades. I took the chance and punched the tip of its long, pointed nose. It yelped and turned back to me, ready to strike again. Its mouth lunged for my face. I leaned to the side. Its nose smashed into the ground. It yelped again.

When it took its head back I moved my head forward to meet it, and snapped my teeth around the tip of its sensitive nose. It howled in pain and yanked itself off of me, relieving the intense pressure on my chest and tearing a chunk of its nose off with my teeth. Hot blood was dumped on my head and it seeped into my messy hair. Spitting out the nose I turn and grab my pistol. The raptor lunged for me again. I aimed and fired. One shot hit its eye. Another shot hit its neck. The last one hit the joint of its huge legs. The raptor slouched to the ground; blood pouring from its mouth and its dying twitches still trying to propel itself forward.

I look around for another one to kill. Dear raptor bodies lay scattered everywhere. Ones that died with holes in their bodies and others whose chunks were scattered about and frozen and filled with vines and roots. There were no more raptors. If the right commander was in charge of the Gorillas then they would send scouts when the raptors don't return and I'm still not sure whether or not if the Gorillas can see us. I guess I'll find out in a few moments. When the raptors don't return they'll send a squad to find their bodies.

Metal clashed against metal. Further down the road were Puck and the Unseelie Princes dueling feverishly. Puck was no match for two Unseelie Princes. He might be a skilled combatant but he could only do so much before all he could do was dodge fatal strikes. He already had several of him dancing around the Princes while the real him, at least I thought it was, sprinted towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he reached me. All the joking and playing was gone from his voice.

None of my limbs screamed with pain and I felt no fresh, hot liquids emanating from me. "Yeah," I looked him over once, checking for any wounds. I did take a deliberate second to admire the toned lines of his chest and abs. "You don't look like you're hurt either."

He looked back to the duel that he was supposed to be in, then his head popped back to me. He grinned and cocked an eye brow. "Were you just checking me out?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think you're imagining things." Across town was the _rat-tat-tat_ of a human weapon being fired. If I remember right then it was coming from the direction of the police station. _Have they actually managed to stay alive?_ It would be an impressive feat it they managed it.

"We should get going before they discover that you're not really over there," I jolt into a sprint towards the police station, Puck following suit.

"Where are you going? Last time I checked home was that way," He threw a finger off in the opposite direction. "And you still have to tell me about that whole weird visit from the urchin people."

I winced. "Yeah, well part of that whole visit is part of what's going on right now. You see, you know that day I found Oberon in the woods?" He nods, still not getting the punch line. "That was the day that I actually got there. In," I motion to my whole self. "This _body._"

He laughs. "So you were really lying all this time, about not being able to lie." Puck grins. "Good one."

My brow furrows. "I'm not lying!" I shout. "I'm being completely fucking serious! If you don't want to hear it then go back to the Nevernever and leave!" I speed up, passing him easily.

Puck matches my pace. All humor vanished from his face and he frowned. "I'm not going anywhere," He grabs my arms and jerks me to a stop. We fumbled from the speed we were at, skidding to a rough stop. "Princess, I'm trying to keep you and your sister safe, but I can't do that if you're always running off and leaping straight into enemy hands."

I scoffed. "Leaping into the enemy hands is my job. Not like you would know that since you won't listen. And why are we stopping? They could catch up to us easily." I turn and run, with Puck following.

When we reached the police station everything human was splattered onto the walls. Literally. The garage doors had blood everywhere and they were broken open like soup cans. But that wasn't all that was there. The furry, brown, armored bodies were encased in trees and were crushed by earth and burning from red fire. Everything was destroyed. There was a huge flux of energy coming from the center of the parking lot. There, on a white horse that stood tall and proud, its black hooves not quite touching the ground, sat a feminine figure cloaked in purple. The white horse and the figure were seemingly apart of the destruction around it, yet reflecting it as well. In her delicate, pale hand was an orb of raw power writhing and throwing off intense glamour, waiting to be used.

Puck took my hand in his. He gripped tightly and swallowed. "Emily," He whispered. "Don't worry. You'll make it out of this."

I didn't dare take my eyes off her. I scrutinized every movement from her breathing to her horse's tail swinging idly. "What are you talking about?" I whispered back. Her glamour was far, far stronger than mine. Stronger than Pucks. "Who is she?"

"Hello bastard," Her light, feminine voice spat. "How nice of you to finally arrive."

I scowled at the lady, biting my tongue to prevent an insulting remark. Puck pulled me close. "I want you to run home. In the barn is a Trod that leads to the Summer Court. When you're there then there should be a really tall, really grumpy giant that's going to take you to Arcadia," He paused. "Just don't tell him that I sent you, or he'll probably step on you."

_So now he decides to make jokes._ "What about you? What about all the people she killed? She needs to be stopped." My teeth squeaked when I pressed them together. She killed my brothers and sisters. That bitch won't hurt Puck, too.

She continued, "Speak up, bastard, for you only have moments to live."

Puck shook his head. "I'll hold her off. Titania will need every second she can get to capture you before the princelings." Puck spun me to him, grinning down on me. His grin wasn't very cheery; it didn't quite meet his eyes. Before I could scream out a protest at what he was planning he leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss was brief, light. He didn't allow either of us to indulge in the feel of each other's lips before he shoved me off down the road. Behind him I could see Titania charging on her horse, the glamour in her hand growing as it emanated a green light. Puck stood with his back to her, smiling at me with emerald love blossoming around him, shining through his emerald eyes.

**I'm sorry, I forgot to update yesterday! It's just been such a busy schedule lately.**


	9. Chapter 9

I went back the way I came. There was a child that was hiding in trash, waiting for me to come back and get him. Behind me I could hear lightning and thunder echo and buildings and concrete shatter like glass. Titania's shrieks filled the air. As long as she was freaking out I knew that Puck was still alive. But that didn't change how I hated running without him. The first rule that they taught me was you never leave a man behind.

There is a difference in leaving someone behind and someone leaving, one that was an unspoken rule between me and my men. You never left someone there. Implying that if they were wounded you didn't stop fighting to get them back until they were dead, and every one of us would go out clawing and killing as many as we could. But if someone wanted to leave to save another or the whole group then that was their choice. You followed orders to the letter. If orders were endanger and close to not being completed then it was their choice to leave and slow down the enemy. Not our choice. Not mine. Puck made his choice. No matter how much I hate it.

The child did not make the choice Puck did. The child moved to safety and waited for me to come and take him back out of the dumpster and to somewhere he would be cared for. Rowan and Ash knew he was there. They would probably try to use him against me, had I not locked him in an iron case. Well, not totally iron. The top was plastic. I just hope that they decided that I was better to just chase. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll run into Titania and she'll get rid of them for me.

Ash and Rowan should be around here somewhere. Pucks doppelgangers would have been destroyed by now so they were either fighting each other or looking for me. Since they were competing to get me back to Mab I wouldn't say that they would be working together, so exploiting their conflict could be a good advantage if I get caught between them. All I have to do is get back to that child before they can find me and drop him off at home.

_But Meghan…_

No. Meghan will be fine. She's just human now. The Unseelie would have no interest in her and I doubt Oberon's all-human daughter would be much leverage. Meghan, Ethan, Luke and Melissa will be safe. They'll have to be. They don't have any value in the Seelie Court.

I find the street that we fought the raptors on. It was a straight shot out of town, and not a very long one. Raptor bodies were scattered everywhere and the black top was coated in shiny liquid. Fae came out of their hiding spots and were poking at them, playing with the bodies and even eating them. Goblins, Redcaps, satyrs, nymphs, and dryads even. They all came out to feed their curiosity on the new, strange animals.

When I rounded the corner I stopped. Every fae turns to look at me. They don't talk. They don't move. We stand and stair. A Phooka poked her head out of the ally way. Her deadlocks swayed as she blinked at me. Tiaothin grinned.

My lips formed a grim line. I had no time for this. So I started forward again, leaping over bodies and weaving through the crowd of fae. All their eyes were on me. Some sneered, fingering their weapons. Others moved out of my way completely. Some summer fae moved and blocked the road. Dryads, nymphs, trolls and some arrogant sidhe girls: they sneered and blocked my path out of the town. One troll held a small, wiggling form in his hand, squeezing tightly. His blond fluff of hair was visible. For a moment, all I could hear were his cries. Others of the summer court stood around and watched. The Unseelie, or perhaps they were exiles, moved to cover my flank. I was surrounded my fae everywhere. The Unseelie were almost beyond my sight, an unnerving thought. While half of the Seelie moved to block the exit. Titania's lightning and thunder drew closer. Puck wouldn't be able to keep her away forever.

My train of thought was conflicted. I wanted to get the child back save and alive. The fae would do horrible things to him. They could tear him apart without giving it a second thought. But Titania was coming. She wouldn't just kill me, but in her mood she could, and probably would, kill the child, and the fae, and anything else that enters her line of sight. She would go to my home and kill Meghan. _Meghan_…

No! Meghan is no longer my priority. I have to stay alive and kill the Iron King. That's my objective. I can't do that if I'm constantly bending over backwards trying to save every living thing. They aren't my original family. Technically family, but I don't have anything with them. They shouldn't matter to me. Of course, as always, the ones that weren't supposed too matter, did.

One of the dryads that blocked the road stepped forward. "Queen Titania will soon arrive after the death of Goodfellow, and you shall follow suit. The summer court will finally be rid of such a disgrace."

"No!" A new voice shouted. From the summer fae who stood off to the side. A small, female satyr stepped from the crows. "You cannot do this! We have chosen to allow Princess Emilia within our court as the Princess. Lord Oberon would kill you for being involved with the death of his daughter."

Someone growled from behind. "The summer whelp won't die! She will come with us to Queen Mab, you Seelie fools!" The voice was slurred and loud, reminding me much of the Redcaps that were feasting upon the raptors.

Someone who sounded like him, but smaller, came from behind. I turned and saw the speaker. A motely of redcaps were first on the line covering my back. The largest one stood up front. His chest was puffed out and in his hands were two large, bloody battle axes. Next to him was a runt, a small one. The small one's hat was more pink that red, spotted with raptor blood.

"Hehe, unless we eat her sweet little girly blood—ow!" The large one smacked his head with the butt of one of his hammers. The small one crumpled to the ground and cradled its head. The big one grumbled something at the small one that was inaudible from this distance, but the rest of the group laughed.

I turned back to the ones with the small boy. "Let the boy go, _alive _and as healthy as when you picked him up, or I'll kill you." I swore. The air tightened as the magic swirled around us, recognizing the words of a faery oath. _I just made an oath._ It was my first oath that I made as a faery. I didn't know if my soul protected me from disappearing into nothing if I broke it but I wasn't about to find out.

They tensed. The dryad smiled. "I wonder if you could manage that."

My nose crinkled at her insult. Of course I could kill them all. What would stop me? I drew my glamour to me. Power glowed from within, as if I was a tiny sun illuminating the street. Most of them held their breaths. The Unseelie's cold, hostile nature came to my back. I saw them all standing behind me with their weapons drawn, looking hungrily at the Seelie fae. The Seelie fae who spoke for me didn't go near us. They looked repulsed at both me and the Unseelie.

The dryad spoke. "You see, now? The "princess" is aligning herself with them. She is not one of us. She is a disgrace to our glorious court."

And they didn't do as I said. _Remember, if you are entering a battle with glamour then do not start off with a large, draining attack, or you will lose due to exhaustion._ Oberon had once said. So doing my thorn attack wasn't a good option. Not only would I be too exhausted to run but I would anger the Unseelie that are choosing to lend me a hand. I would rather not upset any allies, no matter which court they're from.

I pulled up on the space beneath them. The black top cracked loudly, sounding as if the very earth was splitting to pieces. Which it was. Right beneath them. The troll lost its footing. Its ankle became caught between two pieced of earth. It flailed its arms back. The child flew behind him. I dashed forward. The Unseelie following me. They attacked the Dryads and sidhe. All of them. The ones who stood beside me followed as I used the troll as a stepping stool, and leapt over the fray. The child reached up for me as he neared the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. I caught him in my arms and rolled. My back and shoulders were punched by the ground. He clung to my neck as we rolled, still screaming. Now I didn't have to kill them.

Summer fae surrounded me. They were mostly satyrs and nymphs. Some pixies hovered around them and looked at me like I was a display.

The small satyr from before stepped up to me. Her eyes were wide and she adjusted her flower top. "Are you alright, your highness?"

Grunting, I stood. My body was beginning to scream protests at my insane activity today. For it just starting out, all this getting slapped around was horrible abuse. "Yeah, but if we all want to stay that way then we should get to the Summer Court before Titania catches up."

They all nod in agreement.

Lightning strikes the fight. We all whirl around and see half the fighters black and crisp on the ground, smoking and none to active. The other half was burnt and crawling about in pained moans. Behind them was the real cause. The woman cloaked in purple, no longer on a horse, walking forward quickly.

Tears well in my eyes. My brows scrunch together and my grip on the child becomes tight. The box deep in my head rattles.

A black form swoops down from the sky and lands before us. In a whirlwind of leaves and sticks and air, a tuff of red hair stands tall. When the wind calmed Robin Goodfellow stood before us, smiling at Titania with an evil glee. He was dirty and his clothes were charred in certain areas, heaving air into his lungs.

My mouth drops when I see him. The tears purpose change and become harder to suppress with the smile threatening to cross my face. "Robin." I whisper to myself. _He's alive._

In the sky there was the sound of a strange thunder along with a black cloud speeding down towards Titania. I looked at it closely. The cloud almost seemed to shimmer. Then, I heard the _caws_. Titania looked up, stopping cold in her tracks. The cloud of ravens poured down on her in one, ginormous attack. Titania's shriek was lost.

Puck turned back to us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the road in a sprint. Everyone followed. The entire run down the road I could not stop thinking of how brilliant of a plan that was. It wouldn't do any real damage to her if she really is that powerful, I think, and it gave us a big enough head start to reach the Summer Court before she would be able to catch us.

When we got to the farm house the kid was asleep. He whimpered as he held his death grip on my neck. They had all ran to the barn to head to the court. I had stopped inside the house.

Inside everything was dark. No lights were on at this hour and everything was quiet. Melissa was no longer on the couch and the TV was off. When they got up they would find the boy and hopefully the military would come here to evacuate them all to a safe place. By this time next week my other self should be crash landing next to the Lincon Memorial, and then they would have all the information they need to defend themselves properly. And then my story would begin. They would ship me home after getting their information and then my home town would be attacked to. Then _he_ would die because of me and then I would join the military once they lowered the requirement age.

I pried the small boy from my neck, keeping him fast asleep, and set him down on the couch. Beau was curled up on the other side of the couch. He perked his ears up and looked at me.

"You take good care of him." I told the dog. Beau returned to sleep immediately. I rolled my eyes. The dog never liked me the way he did Meghan.

I turned to leave, feeling the urge to check on Meghan. The stairs were right beside me. It would only take thirty seconds to make sure she's okay. Shaking my head, I turned to the door. Meghan was fine. She's probably still up there sleeping away whatever was bothering her.

The fact that I've actually grown to care about her makes me a little confused. We never really talked like sisters would. We communicated on some things but most of it was mindless chatter. It's strange. Every time I think about her it's almost like I can remember stuff from when we were kids.

_When we were kids?_ We weren't even kids together. Wait—if time had to go back to a suitable place to combine both worlds so that I could be in this body then this body would have had to grow up in the new combination. For real. With Meghan. And if it really had to grow up with Meghan then that means…

"Princess," Puck snaps me out of my musings. I turn to see him standing by the back door, looking like his old self again. Grinning and at ease. The corners of his eyes were too tight, though. He always did that when he was stressing out. "Titania might have been slowed down but she is on her way. There's no time to dilly dally."

I nod. He was right. "Never took you for a punctual person, Puckers." I smile to soften the words.

We begin to walk over to the barn. The glamour surrounding it was strong and obvious. And so was the smell of pig dung.

Puck snorted. "I'm not a punctual person. I'm even making sure we're late for our deaths."

A low chuckle comes from my stomach. "Go procrastination."

"Exactly!" Puck widens his arms in a grand gesture, as if he was about to give someone a hug, before plopping his arms back down by his side.

Our chatter stopped for a moment. There was a huge elephant between us. One that came from us finding Titania. I waited for him to say something. When we got to the trod in the back of the barn, next to the toolshed that was right next to a pig squealing and emanating that horrid smell. Both of us waited for each other to burst the bubble.

The kiss that we shared, just before Puck shoved me off, was small. Sweet, even. When I thought of that moment I could swear that I was back there, feeling him kiss me again. Imagining that there was no Titania. That the kiss went deeper and longer, and that our first kiss, my first kiss, wasn't rushed just because we might have died. The kiss was nice, but what does Puck think now? Does he regret it? Does he want to forget it happened and continue on with our lives? What do I want?

That answer was easy, yet hard to accept. I wanted for us to be okay. To eventually fall in love, be the King and Queen of the Iron Realm, or even somehow live out our days in some isolated place where no one could bother us ever again. It doesn't matter how we turn out as long as we're together. It was hard to accept that I actually _wanted_ to have someone in my life. After the war all I wanted was to go inside my little hole of a house and be left alone.

I sucked in a breath, going to say something to get us started. Only, I had no words. My breath left in a huff. Puck laced his hands behind his head, a sure sign he was nervous.

"What would Oberon think?" I said, starting on a related topic. It seemed easier to ease us into it rather than possibly shatter any wanted possibilities.

Puck shrugged. "Well, if he finds out then he'll no doubt ring my neck for putting my hands on you," He tried for a laugh, but it didn't sound very gleeful. "Why wouldn't he? You just turned 15 a week ago. You're barely of age."

I just turned 15? I thought I already was 15. Oh well. Fae can't lie, so I guess I did just turn 15. Amelia must have sent me back two years anyway. And now that I thought about it, it would explain why he's so much taller than me.

"He'll find out," I sighed. "Titania was there. She'll tell him just to spite us." Visioning it was too easy. Oberon and Titania would be arguing over how she almost killed Puck and me and to distract Oberon's rage she would tell him that Puck kissed me, most likely exaggerating, saying that it was a full, tongue swabbing, ass grabbing kiss that wasn't entirely with my will. So at least then she could get one of us destroyed and get away with it.

He grimaced. "Yeah…probably should have thought that through."

"Did you know you were coming back alive?"

"No. Not really. I hoped, because it would have really sucked to leave you behind." Puck stepped forward. "Now answer a question of mine. What do you think of it?"

For a moment I was puzzled. _It?_ It meaning what I thought about leaving him behind and him sacrificing himself for me? I didn't know. Respect, regret, anger… Or did he mean _it_ as in the kiss?

"Well," I started off. "I think that if you're asking about getting me away from Titania then I can't say. But if you're talking about the kiss," My small, slender hands grabbed his big ones, covered in his brown gloves. The fabric of my shirt shook where my heart would be, going right through one of the large tear lines in the blood soaked vest. Fear gripped my stomach. I hardened my resolve and looked straight into his eyes. "I wish you'd do it again."

He leaned down. My lips puckered up. Two warm, dry lips landed on my forehead. Puck pulled away smiling. He nodded in the direction of the Trod before us. "Now come on, Princess." He puffed up his chest and held out his elbow. "We have a court to meet."

I narrowed my eyes at him. That was not what I had in mind. Still, I took his arm, rolling my eyes as his gesture to be proper. "Lead the way, good sir."

Even if he faked my death, I guess I can understand why now. I was going to go to Arcadia to live there. Puck must have done it because he didn't want them to keep searching. Teasing with hope is more cruel then just killing it to start with. In the same situation I would have done the same. It's not like I was really still a part of their family. At the same time, I never was.

Which brings me back to the train of thought that had been interrupted. If Meghan and this body grew up together then this body was bound to have memories stored inside of it. Memories of Luke, Meghan, Ethan, and everyone it would have known. Curiosity begged to know. It was like I had forgotten half of my life and replaced it with dreams. Dreams of a place where I was a hero and how no one could have survived without me. One where I was a hero. Yes, it was like I dreamed through my entire life. But maybe, if this body stored memories I could unlock them. How? Maybe through sleep. Maybe I could just go rummaging through memories and stumble upon them. Right now I didn't care too much. It was a long day, and all I wanted was a nice, hot bath and a soft, warm bed.

It was a long walk to Arcadia. Everything was bright, vivid, and hot. When we finally got there the summer fae who had went ahead had alerted the entire court that the princess was coming and that got everyone riled up. When we got through the front gates tons of fae that I never even heard of, and the ones that I have, crowded and stared. Before we had come in Puck had dropped his arm to get an apple from the orchard. Heaven forbid he be caught showing good manners before the court.

Seelie Knights were everywhere, and the nobles had a front row seat. One of them was dressed in something that looked like it was made of grass and butterfly wings. Was it supposed to be pretty? Her long, light brown hair was tied back into thousands of braids. She approached, making me and Puck come to a stop. I looked around and saw that there were decorations being quickly set up and that many people were running around franticly to get ready for something. They lacked direction. People moved things that were just moved and the decorations didn't match.

"Princess Emilia, I give you our greetings. Welcome home." She said tensely.

Puck spoke, "Hey, what about me? I'm gone for 15 mortal years and I don't get a special court greeting?" He waited. When no one responded to him he huffed and crossed his arms. "You think you're valued until this." He mumbled. "If you're not going to say anything then can you point us to Lord Oberon?"

Her eyes got tight and she sneered. "Lord Oberon is not here, in case you can't tell. Everything is in shambles!" She motioned to the chaos behind her. "Lady Titania is also absent and Elysium is coming! We have no ruler and Queen Mab will kill us all for such disrespect!"

"Lord Pointy Ears must be chatting up his good old wife back in the mortal world." Puck said.

His light hearted attempt only made her fret more. "What are they doing there? Who knows when they will be back? They could return in several centuries from now!" Her long nails tapped her chin and she looked down to the ground. "How are we going to get them back before Elysium?"

I looked around at the faces of all the fae surrounding us. They were all sort of intimidating, but the worry and fear was plain. If they had no ruler then they would not only be breaking the laws of faery but anger the Winter Queen as well. And with no equally powerful ruler to protect them it would be easy for the Winter Queen to decide to slaughter the court and succeed.

Mentally, I groaned. _So much for a nice, long sleep._ I'm going to have to fix this, I just know it. Thank God that I know a thing or two about leading.

"Even if we can get them back before Elysium we should plan in case we can't." I draw their attention. My eyes droop from lack of rest, but I still try to sound awake and alert. If I don't sound forceful, strong, and like I know what I'm doing then they won't follow my lead.

"And what do you propose?" Lady Butterfly asks, biting her tongue at me. "Child, this isn't a game. If we do not—"

I cut her off right there with a glare. "Don't talk at me like I'm stupid. I know what will happen if we don't pull this off. I'm saying that, for one, we need to become organized." I motion to the mass chaos behind her. "And two, we need to prepare to negotiate with Queen Mab without King Oberon or Queen Titania. And since I'm the only one of the royal family I'm the only one who qualifies."

The nobles all stuck their noses in the air. They sneered at me and Lady Butterfly retaliated against me. "What diplomacy skills, and experience, do you even possess?" She pointed a long finger at me. "As far as I can tell, _princess,_ you look more suited for rolling around in the dirt with the rest of the half-breeds!"

Beside me I felt Puck stiffen at her words. His eyes contracted to green slits and his smile turned slightly dangerous. Lady B was not unaware. She took one look at Puck and stopped her insults, though her eyes were still tight with rage.

"As far as I can tell, FountainWater, we're doomed either way." He said as if making a comment about the weather, gesturing to me. "So just let the Princess do her thing. Or do you really want to talk to Queen Icicles, that's sure to be in a pissy mood after this, that much?" There was a faint edge in his voice, though he mainly seemed to be relaxed and joking.

FountainWater did pause to consider. Everyone who was surrounding us watched her and me; waiting to see the outcome of the power grab. If they wanted they could back the noble, someone who they were familiar with and know that Mab won't take lightly to her. Or they could back me, their princess who has been in court for a few seconds, and know that Mab won't like much either. Like Puck said, we were screwed either way. But I had something that Mab wanted incase all else failed. Me. But If Ash and Rowan are still in the mortal world with Oberon and Titania then Mab will also be missing two members, and that may level the field a bit and I won't have to resort to that. Besides, what better way to win one courts trust than to give myself up for them without even knowing them?

After a long moment she huffed, rubbing her temples and looking down to her feet. "Very well, the Princess can take control of this Elysium. But Princess," she hissed, "I would suggest that you allow me as your guide." She raised her head, regaining her composure. "I will show you everything that needs to be done and make sure you are prepared for the celebrations."

I nod. Good. I could use someone to show me around. Not that I don't think Puck could do it, but he's the court jester. Having a noble as a mentor would look more appropriate in the courts eyes and would maybe earn me some points.

"No, go with the traditional decorations." I spun and looked two a little crab like creature, who was in charge of setting up the seating arrangements. "If they can't stand each other then don't put them at the same table." As I spun in circles, answering questions that I didn't really know much about, some servant girls spread out several of Titania's old, never really worn, dresses. They asked me to come with them to decide what I liked best but I think all dresses are ugly. So I told them to pick something that they would like.

Lady Weaver was out of commission at the moment, caught up with a favor with some of the sidhe girls. Otherwise I could imagine her fussing about me using an old dress, especially since the dresses they are laying out are for someone with more height and an impossible clothing choice.

"Hey Princess," Puck called from the doorway. I jerked my head around, covering my bare legs and more private areas as I was in my underwear. Puck peeked at me from behind the door, half way in. "The "entertainment" for tonight sort of got turned into hedgehogs after eating some of the Moon Cakes."

I groaned. "Puck, why?"

Lady B strutted up to him, waving her arms around and scowling. "Goodfellow, get out of this room now! Can't you see that she's barely dressed? Just go." She glanced back to me. "I'll take care of this, Princess."

Puck rolled his eyes and vanished from sight with the Butterfly in tow. The door clicked shut and the questions once again resumed. Pixies pulled and tugged at my hair to style it, glowing and casting multicolored lights around my head.

Since I didn't take charge of my clothing Lady Butterfly, because FountainWater is a mouthful, instructed them to make me look like I was around twenty. Dancing with a Prince of Winter to show good will between the courts is necessary and an unavoidable part of tradition, and I haven't even got to the dance lessons yet. It wouldn't be…appropriate for a summer girl who "looks as young as the trees are old," to be dancing with someone who looked like an adult.

"How do you plan to introduce yourself to the court, my lady?" One of the court advisors, who was male, asked. He faced the wall, deep red hair looking like some kind of sand, and fixed his fancy brown robes. His name was Sir Daniel, and he was very concerned if I was going to be able to do my job or not. When there were no current questions to be asked then he would teach me more of manners and things that I would have to do or were very common. Learning everything by tonight would be impossible. I could only learn the basics.

I shrugged, examining the list of food that would be served tonight, though I had no real idea of what the food even looked like. When I was finished looking like I knew what I was doing I nodded. "As long as it's nothing that isn't accepted."

When the troll carrying the list left I turned to face Sir Daniel. "I'm supposed to give a speech, right? Or am I supposed to just talk to everyone until the Unseelie get here?"

"Both, I'm afraid. It would be proper for you to give a speech that would tell everyone who you are and that you are glad to be here after all this time, or what else you wish to speak about. Talking to your people before the Unseelie arrive would be too advantageous to pass up. If they know you better they may trust you more, depending on your charisma. Not only would that benefit them but it would help you learn your court better."

I nodded. It made sense, though I hadn't much of a clue of what I was going to say to the Seelie population to make them believe in me. Sir Daniel fidgeted restlessly. I turned to the dresses and examined them carefully, curling a lip at the fancy colors and designs.

"Something up, Sir Daniel?" I approach the dresses, the two satyrs waiting for me to choose one with impassiveness. There was a dress with a floral design, one that was yellow and shiny, like soft candle light, and another that was neon blue and looked like a large body of water was thrashing about in the fabric, but the fabric didn't even move. These dresses were horrible. The water one might not be so bad, but let's face it. They were all fluffy monstrosities to me.

He shifted. "They sky, princess…?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "I meant to ask if anything was bothering you. You seem fidgety." There was one more dress. That one was the purest white I had ever seen. It glowed because it was so pure. The ends of the dress vanished into the air and it left skin exposed, but in an subtle way. The top was a corset and it was decorated with blood red rubies. This one wasn't puffy or overly fancy. It was more modern, it showed off curves and it would stick more around your legs if you wore it, flaring out at the bottom. My hand stretched out and touched it. It was soft as clouds. This was the dress I wanted to wear.

"Help me slip this one on." I told the servant girls who complied instantly, picking up the dress and preparing to slip it over my head.

He hesitated to respond, only for the briefest second. Whether it was from being uncomfortable or shocked that I would really ask, I didn't know. "Personal matters, Princess. Nothing to be worried about."

I shrugged, understanding. Personal lives were personal lives. People generally don't like it when others intrude on there's and I'm not about to go around and make myself a nuisance to these people. The two satyr girls slip it over my head, fastening the corset in place and making sure that none of the delicate fabric was caught or wrinkled. It fit almost perfectly. It was just a few inches too long at the bottom.

Tansy, one of the girls name was, was the girl who was in the mortal realm when we were running from Titania. She handed me a pair of tall, white high heels that had long straps. My guess that the straps were supposed to go up to my knees for decoration. I took them and put them on. All of this was pretty alien to me. Commanding a squad and, on occasion, platoons, was a completely separate thing from ruling a country. Or a court, in this case. All the pampering in areas where my CO's just shoved me a uniform was downright strange. And I'm very sure that this kind of public speaking was different from scolding a bunch of rotten kids in a cafeteria.

A knock came from the door. Tansy was about to go and open it when I called, "Come in!" They kept telling me not to do that, because you never really knew who was on the other side, but who would really hurt me? Not only am I capable of defending myself but I'm there only real chance at making it through the night, unless Oberon and Titania show up.

A tuff of flaming red hair peeked through the crack in the door, grinning. I scowled at him. "Don't tell me that Lady FountainWater—"

He nodded. "Yep."

My eyes closed and I took a long, deep breath. I wanted to march over there and give him a smack upside the head. Right now was not the time to be joking around. When I opened my eyes Puck was fully in the door, now dressed in formal, green and brown court clothes. His hair was combed back, only slightly, but other than that he looked…nice.

Puck looked me down in a split second, not missing a detail. "You look nice." For a moment, his eyes lit up with true emotion. Not a fake grin or a forced smile. A real one.

My stomach flutters, the strange, tingly feeling consuming my entire body until I nearly floated with happiness. "You too." I stood there, wanting to enjoy seeing him like this.

He stepped forward, standing close to me and putting a hand on my wrist. "You never used to talk this much before, you know?"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Puck shrugged. "That day before you met Oberon was when you started talking, acting different."

Something deep inside me hissed a warning at him, but not actually speaking. When he continued to speak, it got worse. I was tempted to slap him, shut him up. Even when I really wanted to know what he meant.

"It's probably nothing." A mischievous grin came onto him face. "Or maybe you decided that you really couldn't resist me."

I rolled my eyes, but the part deep inside me flexed my right arm and straightened my hand, as if I was about to slap him. "Just go and get them back to normal. I'll save you a dance, if you want."

Pucks smile widened. "Better be more than one dance."

**Woops! I didn't mean to repost chapter 8. Thanks to the guest that notified me I could post the right chapter. Though I am going to stop updating regularly because I need to do some finalizing of where this is going to go, character development and such. So this will just be updated whenever, probably more when summer comes.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Once again, I am grateful." I finished my speech before the fae crowd that stood before the staging area. My heart pounded frantically. This was defiantly a whole other world of public speaking. I made speeches like this before, but that was me screwing around and generally just having a good time with a few beers. This mattered, this was sober, and we had no idea who each other was.

Thunderous clapping came from across the field we were in, of course inside of the mound. The noble tables were off to the side. They as well clapped, though I caught many glares from both them and the crowd. Sir Daniel and Lady Butterfly stood a ways behind me. When I turned to them they nodded in approval and approached.

"Not bad for a half-breed." Lady Butterfly remarked under her breath. "Though you need work. Lots of it."

Sir Daniel cast her a harsh glare, which was only mild. Politicians, as I discovered, rarely made large scowles or negative facial expressions. They kept their glared to a minimum to avoid confrontation, unless it's a desired move, and a possible fuss. "I think that you did very well, princess. Now you first need to get acquainted with the nobles and then you may move onto the peasants."

I nodded. "Of course."

We turned and walked over to the noble table. Several of the nobles Lady Butterfly and Sir Daniel I have briefed me on were there, but there were a few that I didn't know. The "lesser ones" as they referred them to. The bulk of the table was men. A lot of them eyed me with a dubious expression.

The two who sat in the center of the table whispered to each other. They were two tall, lean men in jeweled robes with fine velvet. They both looked at me out of the corner of their eyes, their snouts stuck in the air like they smelt something foul. The closest one said, "_That's _the one who's supposed negotiate with Queen Mab? She can barely speak properly."

The other one responded, "Yes, and she seems rather clumsy." Both of them snickered.

_Ungrateful asses._ They must have no freaking idea how much it took to get all of this together. Not only do all of the seating arrangements have a near perfect fit but the decorations, the food, and the entertainment are all arranged in Elysium tradition. I have half the mind to slap them for insulting me for saving their skins. Of course, slapping someone outright is considered bad manners. In the political world everything is underhanded. Fuck it.

One elbow goes onto the table. I glare at them, without watering it down. "Do you two have a problem?"

Everyone at the table stopped and stared. The two who were whispering like pathetic school girls straightened in their seats and looked down at me. I raised my brow, asking the question again. "Well?"

One of them shot me a smug look. "Only a small one, princess. You see, you're a child. The bastard child of Lord Oberon, of who has no real talent for conducting ceremonies. Perhaps you should have allowed one of the Dukes of the court to take over, instead of doing a man's job."

Several of the nobles snickered. All men. The women at the table gave them rather unkind looks. The sexist comment rolled right past me. "Oh, and you're calling me the child? You're the one who's insulting a girl because you can't kiss Lord Oberon's ass." I snorted. "And you say that I have no speaking skill."

One of the women spoke. "Child, you cannot be so easily provoked as that if you wish to keep this court safe."

Someone else added, "And ladies must refrain from using cuss words."

I take my shoulder off of the table and sit "proper." Now I knew the real reason why I had to talk to them first. They were going to pick apart my habits until they fit their standards. Head held high, back straight, and so forth. Just like before, at all those other official dinner parties. An idea hit me. What if I just pretended like I was at one of those dinner ceremonies? As a veteran. It might take the edge off of tonight.

"Alright then." I turn to the one to my right and nod. Sir Oak was the one who I had spoken to earlier. "Do you have any idea when the Unseelie will be arriving?"

He shook his head. "No, princess." Quickly, before I could respond, he added, "When greeting someone you must address them by their title. Especially if talking to a Queen."

"Is there anything else I should know about talking to a Queen before she arrives?" I ask the table. This would save time instead of just talking. Now maybe if I can scrounge up the time someone can give me some quick dance lessons so I won't look like an idiot when I dance with one, hopefully only one, Unseelie Prince.

They all fling things at me. From how to look at her, to how to sit, since I wasn't doing it right, what to say to get myself out of some basic tough spots, and we slowly moved from that to stories about how they screwed up once upon a time. They were fascinating story tellers, to say the least.

Occasionally my eyes would drift off to the crowd of fae and look for a familiar red head to be bouncing over the sea of heads and wave me over for a dance. Those occasions were brief and discreet. I couldn't have them thinking that I was too distracted to talk. It would be admitting that I wasn't up to the task of playing diplomat.

Everything was set right. The lights, the fae, the food, and the music that was playing was of faery origin; very beautiful and made of emotional sounds that I've never even heard of. The sound was attracting. Several times I almost got out of my seat to join the group of faeries dancing in a nearby circle. I would have, if the constant pull at my eyes wasn't there. I may have been able to keep attention but only so much would go in before my mind just shut it all out. Even less as my stomachs chatter got louder.

Eventually, there was a pull on my arm. I turn and look up to see Lady Butterfly looking down at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Your Highness, the Unseelie are here early! Quick, let's get you to the royal table!" She whispered loudly.

Everyone at the table stopped their storytelling and looked at the two of us. I rose from my seat. "Excuse me."

She and Sir Daniel lead me to the big table. Well, it wasn't _big_ but it was the big shot table. The one where all the leaders gather to talk. The one with a total of five chairs. At any other Elysium there would have been six. But we can't give Mab any kind of reminder that the Seelie Court is missing two rulers. But what we can do, if she only brings one son, is remind her physically that she is also missing two members of her court and can't judge as much as she could if she brought her full crew.

I sat myself down at one head of the table. The one that was embroidered with summer patterns etched into the gold. Just in time two. The briars at the edge of the field opened in a big hole. And through it walked the Unseelie. Redcaps, the little blue-grey men that had huge teeth. Boogies, the tall dark men with pure, beady black eyes. So much more. Phookas, leap-upons, and ogres. When the whole hoard of Unseelie stopped, walked a lone figure. It was a man in a dark trench coat. He moved so quickly I could barely see him. When he stopped for the briefest of seconds, he stared straight at me. The man looked completely human. Pale and human.

Beside me, Sir Daniel muttered, "Kanin."

I turned to him. "Who's Kanin?"

Sir Daniel looked feverishly at me. "Kanin is a master vampire. One of the oldest."

My lip curled. "A master vampire? So what's the big deal?" I looked back at this "Master Vampire" once more. Kanin was just outside of the crowd now, looking back at me with no emotion. "He doesn't look so tough." If anything he looked lanky and out of his prime. Besides, I'm a faery! Faeries triumph over vampires, right?

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sir Daniel said. "But enough of that. Kanin has come with Queen Mab and it is her who is responsible if he injures anyone."

Fair enough. I doubt Mab would let him get away with breaking the traditions of Elysium. "I'm confused. Is a vampire a faery or are they something else?" I've heard of vampires being able to touch iron, and I've also heard that they were often in the Unseelie court.

The air dropped at least twenty degrees. Frost covered the bramble around the entrance, snow falling from nowhere. Goose bumps rose on my arms and I could almost see my breath hang in the air. Every summer fae stopped what they were doing to look at the Queen of Winter, as the herald called somewhere in the distance, marched into the room. All noises blanked from my ears. Power poured from her direction. It was cold, cruel power that could only be matched by one person in the entire Nevernever. Well, the one commonly known. I guess two people could match her power.

Mab was tall and petite. Perfect in every way. Her mulberry lips were in a cupids bow and her hair was elegant and blacker than the night sky. She's the kind of woman that any man would die to be with. That women would kill to be. Unlike Kanin, she didn't move quickly or hide in the shadows. She flaunted her beauty, grace and power. Even when I tried to stop it, a huge wave of jealousy rose from me. A voice whispered in the back of my mind, _what makes _her_ so special to look like that? Why can't I have curves like that?_ The words were hardly mine.

Behind her, in single file, came three men dressed in the black and silver uniforms of the Unseelie princes. The first one, Sage, looked just like his brothers. Only he wasn't quite as tall as Rowan, and his eyes were like chipped ice that turned green. Different from Pucks green. Less saturated and not so intricate. Rowan was behind him, looking confidant and haughty as ever. Ash followed him, and unlike his brothers, he looked absolutely and utterly bored out of his mind. Each of them carried their ice swords at their waist.

I was about to make a comment about how I couldn't bring a weapon to the table when they could, but they were already standing before the table. I stand and curtsy before her. "Queen Mab." I greet. Then I look down at all of the princes, who are here when Oberon isn't, and ruining any hopes that I could have had of surviving the evening. "Prince Sage, Rowan, Ash."

Queen Mab snaps, "Where is Lord Oberon and his Lady?"

My hopes for tonight diminish. If I can't do something to appease her then I'm sure that I'll be stuck in winter for the next who knows how long. "Lord Oberon and Lady Titania are, to my knowledge, still in the mortal world. Time is moving faster here than there. I'm sure that they did not mean to miss Elysium, your highness. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

The Queen glares at me. "How are we supposed to negotiate the treaties without the rulers of your court present?" Her nails tap against her hip. "I hope you are aware of just how insulting this is."

"I will be the one representing the court for tonight. This is just bad timing," I tried to explain. "They would never miss Elysium on purpose."

The crowd heard our conversation. I could literally feel the tension in the room soar and the masses become restless. No doubt they could either sense or hear what our conversation was about. Or maybe they could tell by the sharp decrease in temperature. However they could tell, their confidence in me went down. The Unseelie began to gravitate for the right while the Seelie went to the left, both waiting for the order to attack. Only, every Unseelie no doubt knew how to fight. A lot of the summer fae here are less warriors and more gossipers. We are at a distinct disadvantage in our own home. And if that master vampire is as powerful as Sir Daniel says he is then we're going to be screwed.

Her black eyes somehow darken, and she curls a lip at me. "So you expect me to negotiate the safety of my Court with a disgusting half-breed? How am I sure that you will keep your promise? Your human half allows you to lie, is that not true?"

"Yes, it is true that a half-breeds human side," Not saying that I am a half-breed exactly, "allows them to lie, but I would have absolutely no reason to lie to you. Not only would it be disrespectful but it would no doubt put my people in danger. I will not lie to you, Queen Mab. Please, let's negotiate."

Mab opened her mouth again, but before sound could escape, Sage, Her oldest, stepped forward and said, "Lady Mab," The Queen stopped and looked to her oldest son, closing her mouth. "I believe this is all really a misunderstanding. Do you think that we may sit with the summer princess and continue Elysium as planned?"

That gave her a slight pause as his words sunk in. Why would she rest her case now? If Mab is anything like she is from the books then she won't let weakness, or an insult, be let go just because her sons say so. She will make sure that I fail, embarrass me in front of the court, and kill my subjects in an attack in our strong hold because there is no equal power to defend it. Winter finally has Summer by the balls, and there's nothing that Summer can do about it.

After a pause, the Queen responded. She nodded. "Very well, Sage. I will trust that you know what you are doing, as heir to the throne. We will sit with the half-breed."

My eye twitches when she calls me half-breed. Even so, I let it slide. Sage just saved our skins and I'm not about to let that effort go down the drain because of something she's going to be calling me for the night. Besides, she outranks me. I really don't have a say in what my name to her is.

I take a seat at the head of the table, Mab at the other end, with her sons sitting at the center. I made sure to have Rowan and Ash's seat apart because I do know that they have a sibling rivalry. But maybe having them facing each other isn't such a good idea either.

Sage asks me, "Oh, and I do not believe that you have told us your name, princess."

"You can call me Emilia." When really I would prefer Emily, but my real name sounds much more professional, even if it makes me sound like a fucking bitch.

From that point on everything sort of went to hell. Let's just leave it like this: a conversation with Mab is like trying to tackle a lion. Negotiating with Mab is like trying to talk that lion into sharing its meal with a gazelle. Stalling Mab and waiting for Oberon to barge in, like any cruddy novel and safe the damsel in distress, is like a gazelle walking in front of a hungry lion. None of those situations work. Neither dose talking with this woman. We got absolutely no treaties established because she wanted the full on good end of the stick at every occasion, and I'm not going to screw us all over because she was being a bitch. My plan was to gain enough for it to be considered fair.

While food and entertainment was served, Mab wanting a distraction from me not giving in, Rowan had spoken to me.

"So princess," He began, leaning over so we could hear each other over the music. "Are you enjoying your first Elysium?"

I shrug. "Well enough, I suppose. Are you enjoying the entertainment?" I glance to the summer girls dancing. They were good dancers, and they're serving their purpose for allowing me to deflect attention away from me if one of the princes started to talk to me.

Rowan examined the dancers. "Yes, they are quite good at dancing." His eyes scrolled up and down their bodies, proving that he wasn't thinking of their dancing at all.

The smell of smoke from the bon fires was heavy and thick, along with the food that the chefs brought out. When some vegetables and meat slices landed on my plate I could barely contain myself from attacking it with my fingers. Lady Butterfly said that ladies should not finish their plates, least it make them look fat, but I'm going to choose to ignore that. Besides, this faery food was _good_. Every taste that I was familiar with was tenfold and the ones I didn't know were even more interesting to eat. So I ate until my heart, more commonly known as my stomach, was content.

"Speaking of dancing," His diamond eyes float back to me. "How well have you learned to dance, since you came into Court?"

The nobles were currently out dancing. They paired up, rather close and to the side, as if showing off to us, and danced to a slow song with careful steps. The one who had insulted me, that one guy, looked at me with a hard look before he spun out of sight. When he appeared again a moment later, nodding to him dancing with the lady, I got it. He was trying to demonstrate the dancing patters. I smiled softly.

"Well enough. I assume with the many Elysium's you've been to you have learnt quite well, yes?"

Some of the food took to a lump in my throat, doing down slowly. I swallowed many times to get it down, and it left my throat dry and uncomfortable.

"Well of course. You cannot be royalty and not know how to dance. Imagine going to a party without knowing how. You'd make a mockery of yourself."

I nod and look for something to drink. There was a goblet of a dark, liquid gold drink. It smelled warm and sweet, looking tempting with the cotton throat I had. " Is that so?" I ask, my eyes tightening when my throat felt like leather. I reached out for the goblet and brought it up to my lips, ignoring Rowans amused smirk as he watched.

The liquid tasted tart and like a strong fire as it went down. An explosion of warmth was sent through me when it hit my stomach. I shuttered from the pleasure. Almost immediately a fog, thick and intense, overcame my mind. The goblet was quickly empty. I set it down onto the table and hiccupped. There was a large pint of it further down the table; more of the tart, fiery liquid that danced in my belly. There was a strange longing for more that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes, and you know what else can cause you to make a fool of yourself?" Rowan twirled his spoon in his soup idly.

A servant poured me another glass of the stuff. At least, I think it was a servant. He wore a lot of black. Oh well. I take the glass, goblet thing and ask, "What?" More of the amazing liquid spills onto my tongue, going down the hatch quickly and making my corset tight at the stomach.

"Too much summer wine before a dance."

I stop drinking and subtly backwash the remaining liquid in my mouth back into the cup and set it down onto the table. My thoughts scramble to catch up with what he's saying. "Did you drink too much?"

He must have! Rowans head goes down into his hands for a second, so he must be too dizzy to dance! _Ha. I win. I can do this whole royalty, master manipulator thing after all._ I look over to Ash, who was on my other side, and my eyes go wide. "Prince Ash, your hair just got really long."

Ash sighed and pressed two fingers to each of his temples, rubbing them impatiently. "Brother, perhaps you should not have allowed her so much wine. The half-breed may turn into something before the night is out."

I snorted. "Half-breed? Excuse me but I'm not technically a halfie anymore. My sister's faery side came to me. She's all human now, Ash." A small case of the giggles came. _Wonder if Ash would still love her if Meghan's _all_ human._

They all paused. Then Ash said, "Princess, I am Sage. Ash is beside me.

I looked from Sage to Ash. Ash, the short haired one, regarded me with a stone expression. The reflective silver in his eyes was dark and emotionless. Though, from the other side of the table I could see Mab idly watching the mortals pay their instruments, seemingly half asleep as she was probably feeling the intense glamour that filled the air. The Queen was completely oblivious to our conversations, or is she did hear us she showed no signs that she did.

"Speaking of your sister," Rowan brought the attention back to him. "Did you know that Meghan's actually here with us tonight?" My eyes flick to Rowans. "In fact," His hand points a lazy finger out to the crowd somewhere. "She's right beside Kanin."

I look out and search the crowd where he was pointing. It wasn't hard to find the master vampire. He was at a lone table in the back, one that was most likely abandoned, with a girl sitting beside him. I looked closer at the girl, my vision blurring. She had sandy hair that was straight and fine and was dressed in dark, winter clothes. Her blue eyes were straight at me, pleading.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I tear my gaze away from Meghan and see Sage standing beside me with his hand stretched out to me. "Princess Emilia, may I have this dance?"

Rowan snorts. "Oh, this will be good; a drunken princess who doesn't know how to dance and the Unseelie prince. This will make a fantastic story to tell her father."

"What?" Giving him a quizzical glance I think back. Then I look to the goblet. "Oh." _Well, looks like I'm going to have to do this shindig with a bit of a buzz. Hopefully my lack of official dance lessons will cover up my mistakes to the crowd._ I smirk at Rowan ever so slightly. Luckily I've got lots of practice with boos. Faery wine or no, I could wiggle myself out of this.

I nod to Sage, now understanding his waterfall of hair, and put my hand in his. With one, subtle movement he slides my hand into his elbow, locking me closely to him as if I might fall over. My ankles swayed slightly. I loosen my hips to absorb the shock. All noise in the clearing stops. Every fae has their eyes on us. No music played and not a pin was dropped.

"Follow my lead." Sage said. He stopped and faced the table with Mab, and I mimicked. He gave a deep bow and I curtsied, then Sage pulled me to him, resting a hand on my hip and holding one of my hands. Then the music played.

We moved around the floor slowly and without too much trouble. I stumbled more than what I would have liked and Sage kept the spinning to minimum. All I focused on was keeping my feet moving in the pattern that they showed me. _Forward, back, side, some other direction and repeat._ With Sage leading it was easier, despite the fact he was as graceful as liquid; which must have made me look like a broken puppet.

"Here is my proposition. In exchange for your sister returning home to the Mortal World you come with me to the Unseelie Court as a guest."

A giggle erupted from my mouth. "What makes you think that I'm going to make a deal with you?"

Sage did not find the thought funny. "If you do not agree to my proposition then your sister will return to the winter court and she will not be treated nearly as kindly."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Sage spins me. I nearly stumble to the ground but, once again, Sage pulls me to him and pretty much holds me upright. "You do realize that I have an entire court to protect. I can't just leave them all because my sisters an idiot."

He frowns. "So you would abandon your mortal sister? Then one with whom you shared your entire life with?" When I gave no response he continued. "Even I would come to my brother's aid, if only in the smallest of ways."

"That's your preference." I shrugged as we went in for the finally. "You could get yourself killed with it, though."

"Maybe so, but even if you do not agree to the bargain it is not as if you will be able to make any sort of treaty with Mab. The end result will be one of two things: war, or no promises to keep your court safe. Then neither your court nor your sister will be provided with safety, because of you."

"Why don't you just let Queen Mab and I handle it?" I spit back at him, angry that he held a good point.

"You may not realize it but you are only a child. It is either the way of Lady Mab or it is nothing. She will not bend to the will of a child. So I am giving you the chance to have one of them protected over none." We finished with only inches of space between our faces. "So what is your answer?"

_Deal or no deal?_ If I say yes then Meghan will be safe. If I don't then anything can happen; even the possibility where Mab starts destroying our court because no one can stop her. "No." _That fucker would bite my ass with that deal. Somehow he'd find a way._

After the dance we walked back to the table where they waited. As soon as we both took our seats Mab began.

"I assume that Sage has made his offer to you?" The ice Queen asked, sitting now with excellent posture and a slightly smug look on her face.

I nod. "He did. I refused." The Queens smugness left. "But I would like to make a similar one, if you'll listen."

The Queen hesitated, but like all fae, she was curious. She had to be. It's in fae nature to be curious about these things, whether they want to be or not. "Alright, what's your offer?"

"I will go with you to the Unseelie Court if we both agree to last year's treaties." Now all I need to do is get to know last year's treaties. I hope it that they didn't go to war. Because then this would be a huge waste of time and I would never get to kill the Iron King. Speaking of which, I don't think I'll get much practice with the bow in the Unseelie Court. Why would they give me a weapon?

"Why would I need to do that? Your court is unprotected." Mab hissed. She motioned to the crowd of summer and everything around us with the grand sweep of her arms. "I could destroy you all if I wanted. What's to stop me from finally annihilating my most ancient rival from the face of the Nevernever?" The Queen grinned viciously at me.

There was a bitter bit to the air around us. Her Unseelie glamour swelled up in power, overwhelming everything else in the room. It towered over her very body and rushed faster than the rivers currents. It was cold, cruel power that wouldn't need a second shot. It would freeze everything warm and lively and kind until all was left was the shell of what used to be. The power of winter wasn't in how cold she could make it, though. Cold is just the absence of heat. The Unseelie power is more than that. The Unseelie power is the absence of everything summer; the absence of fire and passion, of love and forgiveness. It is the very definition of nothing, and it's just as strong as its opposition. So without Seelie there could be no Unseelie. If there was only Unseelie then there would be nothing. If there was just Seelie then there would be too much fire and passion and savagery. The Seelie Court would consume itself and the entire Nevernever. Some of the books at the library had some related theories, but experiencing it up close and personal made it much more real.

Even with the fog of faery wine coating my mind I could sense the danger. I look to the crowds of fae that were below us. None of them dances, sang, or spoke. Every faery in the room looked to us; to the large show of power going on before their very eyes. Every faery, noble or not, could clearly see what was coming. I was not being successful in negotiating with Mab and I was failing them.

"You'd be putting the people of your court in danger." I motion to the hordes of Unseelie grinning at _my_ court like they were about to get a snack. I could declare my logic to her; about how she needed us to survive. Maybe if a certain cat is out there watching then he'll vouch for me. Or, more likely, she'll laugh at me and kill us all for making her sound so weak as to need us to survive. Besides, I don't really know that. It was just a thought.

Mab stands, her chair being shoved back by the force. Her fists clench. "You think that these fae are the only ones of my court? I have more than enough power to over whelm this court, even with the rest of my own at home!"

_Ugh, I really don't want to fight her._ I was suddenly keenly aware of her sons at my side. They could kill be before I could move. Sage and Ash looked on with stony expressions, Rowan smirking like he had caught a mouse in a corner.

The faery wine was right in front of me. All I had to do was reach out and drink away. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll pass out before she starts killing everything. Or I'll wake up at home, in my cot, before all of this bat shit crazy faery stuff happened and I was still regular old Emily Davis. Yeah, this has all got to be a dream. All I need to do is keep drinking. If I drink enough then all of this will go back to normal. I'll wake up and move on, just like always.

I snort, partly out of resignation. "Well why not then? You sure seem able to take on the whole damn world. Only, the people of your court that are here would eventually be overwhelmed by numbers. Then you and you sons would be alone with the rest of the court." And I'm going to make sure that they all die if they attack now. My soul won't rest or go where the fuck ever until these four rot; which, if no one stops the Iron Realm, that time won't be very long.

Mab's anger rose. I could have sworn that my bones were covered in frost and that I was going to get a heart attack from all the ice chunks clogging my arteries. "You dare mock me?" She screetched.

I held back a yawn.

"Queen Mab, if I may say something here," Rowan's charming and cool voice entered the field. "The Princess isn't entirely coherent at the moment, with the rather large amount of faery wine that we've slipped her she's not acting as she would be sober. I suggest that we pardon her for our mistake."

_What the fuck?_ Of all people, Rowan suggested giving me a pardon? This is completely out of character. Unless he has some other use for me and needs me alive. That could be a good explanation for why he's trying to get a pardon for me. I fully expected him to get me killed since I was obviously not my strongest. Now would be the perfect time, too, since he could also get ride of the summer court. Most of it anyway. If every single fae attacked the Unseelie guests then they would eventually be overwhelmed. Maybe he also realized this and was trying to avoid dying.

"What were you doing giving the half-breed summer wine to begin with?" Mab hissed at him, looking like she had also detected how out of character he was being. "I have told you before to leave those tricks out of official parties!" The queen sat back down and proceeded to attack her son. "It is not proper etiquette and you know that."

Instead of arguing Rowan closed off his expression and nodded. "Yes, Queen Mab. Forgive me, it will not happen again."

She did not look appeased. "When we get home you and I are going to have a talk." She said. Only, when Mab said it, you could tell that it wasn't going to be that pussy foot talk that most parents give their kids. It was going to be a lot more than the standard "talk."

"Yes, your highness."

I look over to Ash. He's so got to be enjoying this. I am. Sage could be to. This is so amusing. Only, I couldn't be to pleased since he was actually trying to get me a pardon.

Mab returned her attention to me. "Do not think that this has deflated my temper. I am still leaning towards slaughtering your court for your mocking of me."

"I'm sorry if I came across as mocking." I said, holding my hands up defensively and letting my eyes drift shut._ A nap would be kind of nice right now._ "That's not what I intended at all. I was trying to point out what could happen if you decided to start attacking us."

Mab paused. She turned to Ash. "Ash, my favorite boy," She crooned. "What do you think would happen if I decide to attack?"

Rowan's eyes looked like two small Ebon Hawks in light speed. Ash ignored him and faced his queen. "Her estimate is accurate. With our numbers right now they would over power us, even with their rulers gone. That is, if they used their resources correctly."

"Hmm, how unfortunate." She said to herself. "We will have to return to Tir Na Nog and rally our troops, won't we?" Mab's black, soulless eyes returned to me. "When Oberon returns to court you will tell him this." Her voice was now bitterly pleasant. "I will not tolerate such disrespect at Elysium or ever. Since he has failed to be here as a representative of his court I will have to assume that he no longer cares for our traditions, and in turn no longer cares for the lives of his summer denizens. So I will have to take that as a sign of weakness. A weakness I am going to exploit."

The air began to warm considerably. All of the tension was being relieved. It was as if the world could breathe again, no longer smothered by the grip of winter. Balanced. Even so, the threat of war loomed over us. Without Oberon or Titania here it wasn't going to be a fair fight. _Ah, to hell with fair fights. I'm going to kick their asses either way. Arrogant bastards._ The fog on my mind began to lift some. Made room for more thoughts. Barely. Only the fear of Mab kept me from tearing this dress off, finding Puck, and dancing on table tops. Actually, even if that was only meant to say how far I would go, that actually sounds like fun.

I opened my mouth to protest the war. Even if I just wanted to get this over with it was my job to try to avoid war. I had to try, no matter how stupid it was. Why not just go ahead and slaughter them? It would be so much easier.

"War it is, then."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for such a long time. All of my prewritten material is gone and now I will only be updating whenever. No more regular updates.**

The Unseelie left as quick as they came. They all had been relieved to leave from what I can tell, and even eager. No doubt they'll be partying tonight. War with summer at their moment of weakness. Moment of weakness indeed. I don't remember much of that night. I was drunk off my ass. Fear was really the only thing that stopped me from actually acting stupid. Or maybe forgetfulness was just a side effect from the wine and I wasn't all that drunk. Who cares? What matters now is finding a way to fix this mess.

I had not gotten in a word with Meghan or that Kanin guy. They left with the rest of the Unseelie. A part of me cared. A part of me was furious at myself for letting this happen; for not sacrificing myself to save my sister. I actually thought that part was still drunk on wine. If I had done that then there would have been no safety for the court and they would be left without a head figure. Sure, one of the nobles could have put themselves on top, but something tells me that they don't know just how to run a war. The generals would, and they could have been a good position for it.

_Don't matter. Keep your eyes on where you're headed. Don't look to where they could be._

I sighed. It seems my mind is getting old. It's forgetting a lot of its training. Screwing up. Can't have that. Not now or ever. Moving across my room, assessing what I could do for the war. It was fought on ceirtain grounds in the wyldwood somewhere. The traditional way of fighting Unseelie and Seelie wars wasn't quite like human wars. Humans fought for land, gained and lost as the tide shifted and turned. Fae fight on selected grounds until the season was done with and the next Elysium was here, where new treaties would be attempted.

There was a knock on the door. I winced. They were going to hate me for letting us all get into a war. Escpecally when I could have fought harder to stay in piece. I could have done better. But I gave up! Because it was easier! Now I was acting like those ass holes that ran my old governments. They were going to die because I got tired of talking.

The door opened. Outside of it stood Tansy, the little satyr girl, and Oberon's advisors. They paraded in my room and began to talk. Tansy lugged in more fabric. When she passed by I could see there were two other servants beneath the pile of Titania's old and forgotten clothing.

"Good to see you awake, Princess." The high general, Dothan, said. He was an old and hearty man, not young like a lot of the other sidhe you would see walking around.

I suspected he lived for a long time. Fae age so slowly, or not at all, that it's not even worth mentioning. So they do eventually get old. Only the famous and immortals really live forever.

Madam Foster walked behind him. She was the more wise of the three. She often wore dresses that looked like clouds and had this peaceful aura around her. She was also very useful for getting me aquatinted with the social structure of the court. The final advisor was, of course, Puck. He wasn't an official advisor but I wanted him. He was old, knew a lot of things about this place that the other two probably don't, and it'll give me an excuse to see him all day. When I told them that I wanted Puck to be one of my advisors they were befuddled. Eventually they just accepted it as me knowing him for so long and being most comfortable with him.

Once they were all through the door I closed it and said, "Why are you still letting me lead after I let a war happen?"

Madam Foster said, "No one expected you to stop a war, child. Once Oberon and Titania did not return to court we all knew she would declare war. It was only a matter of how soon the violence would start."

The girls began laying down all of the dresses. Dothan took a stand by the window, as did Foster. Puck sat on my bed, kicking his feet up and relaxing.

"Don't look so stressed," Puck said. "A war between Summer and Winter isn't anything new. We've already sent messengers to the Mortal World to get Oberon and Titania." He shrugged. "No one knows how long that will take."

"So how is this going to happen with without Oberon? He's the one in charge of the summer army, right? What if he isn't here to command it?"

With my background experience I could easily command a fighting force. One made up of humans, anyway. This is different though. I don't know all the types of fae, I don't know the winter court as well as I need to and I don't know enough about the NeverNever to be able to come up with coherent plans. There's to many things that I don't know. I would not be a reliable leader in any situation right now.

The general spoke up. "I will assume command of the Summer guard. The only thing we need you to do is be there in case Queen Mab wants to negotiate. No harm will come to you, I'm sure."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Getting hurt means you're doing something, at least. What I'm trying to say to you is that after failing at the party it might not be a good idea for me to be the one to take lead of the court." I try to explain to them. It was like talking to a broken record.

"Oh, please," Puck drawled. "You're the one who wanted the job. Was I mistaken when you told FountainWater that it should be you to represent our court?" He scratched his head. "I know it wasn't your sister talking. Unless you two ordered contacts or something."

I groaned. _Meghan._ "Meghan was at Elysium last night. Mab brought her for a bargaining chip." There's another thing that was added to the list. I was also responsible for Meghan getting taken and then I was again responsible for not getting her back to the summer court. "Kanin was guarding her, I think."

Madam Foster was looking at the dresses that were laid out for me. She stroked her chin and paced along the row of colorful fabrics. "It appeared so. Can you tell me what she wanted for her?"

"It was actually Sage who made the suggestion but I assume that Mab had something to do with it. He wanted for me to come to the winter court as a guest in exchange for having Meghan go back to the Mortal World."

She picked up a dress and examined it. "The people at court should give you more credit. They tempted you with family and you still refused. You were also drunk, which could only have made it harder. The only thing that matters at the moment is that you put this on." She handed me the dress. I took it and headed for the bathroom.

"It was my fault I got drunk to begin with."

They closed the door so I could dress in peace. On the other side I could hear them perfectly. "They were the ones who gave you the wine."

"I didn't have to drink it."

"It was a glamour trick." Madam Foster explained with great pacience. "Did you not find any of your food drying your throat, craving for liquid, anything of the sort?"

Thinking back to dinner, which I did not remember, I try to recall any sort of thing. After a moment, I grunt. "I can't remember. How drunk was I?" I jerk my shoe laces tied. The tips of my toes throbbed, so I loosened the grip on them. _Stupid heels!_

"Drunk enough to make Las Vages look like a bunch of puritans." Puck chimed.

"Dammit!" My fist flies and hits the marble wall. It made a loud crack. Pain buzzed up and down my arm. "Forget about that then. If I'm going to be in charge of the court then just tell me what I need to do."

_Could I really have been that drunk? _I doubted it. Puck was probably just being Puck and made a joke. If I could still walk then there was no way that it was that bad. If it wasn't then the people wouldn't judge me as much so I shouldn't have gone negative in points. All I need to do was hold down the fort until Oberon gets back. Easy enough. Seems like last night was the bulk of the gauntlet. How hard could managing an actual court be without an extremely powerful ice witch breathing down your neck? Once Oberon gets back then I can continue my training for awhile until we go to the Reaping Fields. There Mab would bring Meghan, hopefully, to negotiate with Oberon with leverage. There I can sneak into the Unseelie camp and pull Meghan out from under her. Unless Oberon gets her out in the negotiation. That seems like a solid enough plan. Once Meghan gets back to safety then I can go off on the real adventure. Killing the Iron King, whose name I seem to have forgotten. Machina, was it?

I walk out in the dress and go to the mirror to fix my hair into something. Before my fingers could touch the strands of silver pixies came from no where and started to play with it. _Alright. Guess I'll leave it to the flies._

"Don't worry," Madam Foster said. She came up beside me. "All you need to do is sit on the throne and go through the hearings right now. Oberon already has several plans for some issues so I will fill you in on those. Be sure-"

There was a knock on the door.

Every one stops and looks at the door. Tansy trots up to it and looks to me for permission. "Princess, would you like me to open the door?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She opens the door, hear head starting out on her eye level. Then it went up. It could almost look like she was staring at a giant. Tansy's skinny knees wobbled. My borrow furrowed. Puck and the general stepped forward aggressively, Pucks smirk turning dangerous.

"Who's there?" I demand and march over to the door. The pixies scatter and go into hiding once more. Puck and the General keep me behind them. My eyes were met with a solid wall of black. I look up the tall, lean figure and meet the lightless eyes of the Master Vampire.

_Kanin._

Tansy stumbles backward and runs further into the room. Kanin steps inside slowly, holding his hands up. One of them held an envelope. It was sealed with an iron crest that carefully encompassed the entire thing in unavoidable webs. Madam Foster stands behind me, holding my shoulders.

"Well look who's here." Puck says. "You're the guy who was puppy guarding Meghan last night. Good little guard dog." He cooed and slapped his knees. As if he were calling a puppy.

Kanin did nothing. He only looked to me. He took a deep bow. Moving slowly as if not to provoke. "Your highness. I have a message." He held out the envelope towards me. Puck or the General couldn't take it. It was covered in elegant iron wire. They would either poison themselves or burn their fingers off. I was the only one who could touch it. So that means it wasn't from the Unseelie. You would need to be able to touch the iron to seal it. Who ever sent this letter didn't want just anyone to read it. And I had a pretty good guess as to who sent it.

There is three possible sources. One would be a mortal, though the chance of that is slim at best. They would have to know about faeries in order to send a message. The second source, which is more likely, would be Leanansidhe. She could could be trying to call on me for something. Maybe she would be offering to lead the court in exchange for the lift of her exile. I was technically in charge so I would have the power to do that. Or, the most likely person, the ruler of the new, secret realm that poisoned the Nevernever as we waited. The most dangerous one of all.

If it was from the latter then this was a very serious matter. Why would he want to contact me?

"From who?"

Kanin stood from his bow and held out the envelope. "I cannot say. Not here." He glances to my advisors. "I advise that we speak in private."

Puck snapped. "What makes you think that's going to happen?" He took a casual step forward. "Did you forget that you're working with the Unseelie and that oh so tiny war going on?"

"Let me talk to him alone."

They both turned to me. Disbelief was written on their faces. The general spoke first. "Princess, if he tries something the you won't be able to stop him."

I nob. "I'm aware of that." Though I doubted it. He really doesn't look so tough. Kind of frail, if you ask me. I didn't even see any weapons on him. "Now go."

Madam Foster gripped my shoulders. "Please reconsider. It is unwise to speak to an acolyte of the Unseelie at such a time. We need you."

I raised my hand to hers. "It's okay. I need to speak with him anyway. Just wait outside." I cast a glance to Puck. "And don't try to listen to what we're saying."

"You can't order me around. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm not going anywhere." He crossed his arms and settled his weight.

I felt my eye twitch. Who the hell was this fucker to disobey orders? I out rank him. He should get out. Just like I asked. Just like I _ordered_ him to. And order isn't a choice. "I didn't forget who I was talking to." I point to the door. "Out. Now."

Madam Foster and the General left the room. Puck stayed. "Come on, you've got to see how stupid that is to be alone with a master vampire. The moment I leave will probably be the moment he drags you back to Mab."

"I can handle it!" I hissed and stepped up to him. "I know more than enough to take care of myself! Out!" My voice raised to a shout.

He laughed. "Look at you, throwing on your big girl posture." He reached up and pinched my cheeks. "You're going to grow up and be really tough, aren't you?" He cooed sarcastically.

"Go to hell!" I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from my face. My cheeks burned where he pinched them. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to a commanding officer like that?" I pulled with all my weight on him. _If he won't leave then I'll make him._ He didn't budge more than a step. I gave up. _Curse this stupid, stupid body!_

I released Puck and turned to Kanin, who watched with a small trace of amusement. "I'll talk to you if you make him leave."

That got Puck to snap to attention. He stiffened. "Oh please, you think that dinosaur could throw me out?"

"If he's as strong as you say he is then I'd reckon he can." I raised a brow to Kanin. "Right?"

He nodded respectfully. I smiled at him. "Of course, your highness." Kanin moved towards Puck.

Moving out of their way, I relish the feeling of an obedient man. Being in control again was relaxing. Not that I would want to control a persons personal will, but when a commanding officer says to do something, you do it. I need him out. Kanin, an obedient soldier, will make it happen.

_Obedient soldier?_ Where did that come from? And commanding officer? Those days are long gone. Not to mention destroyed. I should rearrange my vocabulary. Talking like that will make me sound like the general, not a Princess. Not a Queen. If I want people to think I can handle this then I need the proper words to suit the situation. Calling a child cadet simply won't do anymore. I can't call a servant a private or that will make me either look stupid or over dramatic. Both, if it's possible. _No more military officer._ _I am a Princess._

Puck drew his daggers. The master vampire stood before him. Then, Kanin was _behind_ him. Puck spun, his dagger aimed for Kanin's neck. Kanin, in one swift blur, grabbed hold of both of his arms, and tossed him out the door. Outside the door, Puck rolled to his feet and charged for the door. The door closed. Kanin standing in front of it. He locked the door.

I hadn't even seen him move. Never before I had I had a greater need for the phrase "blink of an eye." Kanin turned to her and nodded, holding out the envelope for her to take in human like motions, only more graceful. Stronger, maybe. Not lightening fast. If she didn't know better she would think he was a human like she did when she first saw him. Especially in the dark, when you couldn't see just how pale he was. The only thing that signified his non-humanship was his breathing. Because he wasn't breathing.

Still, I reached out for the envelope, quietly thinking, _Who in gods name have I left myself alone with?_ It had to be this way all the same. Before I thought for sure that I would be able to take him on if he tried anything, but if he could just throw out Puck without much of a problem then I'm pretty sure that a fight between us would be similar to a turtle against a cheetah.

The locking mechanism for the envelope was easy. All you had to do was twist the emblem in half and it would crack open. I twisted the emblem and the metal around it fell to the ground, dissolving into tiny particles. That at least confirmed my suspicions. This wasn't from Leanansidhe and it certainly wasn't from a human.

"So when did you decide to join the Iron King?" I asked, tearing open the letter.

_Dear Emily,_

_I have watched you from afar, noticing your intelligence and quiet, quick thinking. You're beauty and recent emergence of passion have intrigued me greatly. They are the reason I have decided to make a proposal to you. One that will change your life forever, whatever the answer. If you give the right one it will be for the better._

_Kanin should be a few hours ahead of your King and Queen. They are in the Wyldwood, heading for Arcadia. Kanin will guide you to my realm once you are relieved from duties as queen. He will make sure that you know the way and only know the way. You will have to be alone and make your way to me. If you do not then you are not fit for my proposal. Should you choose to ignore this message keep in mind that I do have your younger half-brother. Ethan, was his name? It doesn't matter. If you ignore this, and I will know If you do, he will become one of my half human, half cyborg playthings._

_I cannot force you to come. All I can hope for is that your intelligence is as great as I was lead to believe, so that you will arrive and choose to not be left behind in the march of time. Until then, I bed you farewell, my lady._

_From,_

_Machina_

"How did you know who it was from?" He asked as the paper disintegrated. _Machina really didn't want any one else to read that letter. _

I looked at him dubiously. "Key words: My realm. Iron. Machina." I tapped the side of my head. "Got to think." I walked towards the door. "Alright, so you are to remain in the court until my father arrives. From there we are to go off to the Iron Realm."

Before my hand touched the knob, he spoke. "If you really are thinking then you should be doing more than just preparing to march off into the Iron Realm."

I stopped. "What do you mean?"

"The Unseelie Court is also preparing for war, which means they will be sending scouting parties, always lead by Ash, since he is a hunter. Once they scout the surrounding Wyldwood of the summer court they will find your Kind and Queen are returning. They might not be able to kill them but they can certainly poison them enough to sap their powers so they are unfit for battle."

My eyes widen, the strings of a plan weaving together in my mind. The logic was so obvious. "They will attack Oberon and Titania. We can let them attack long enough to tire them out, but still provide cover for Oberon and Titania so they can't be poisoned. Once Ash and his scouting party are weakened we can close in on him and capture him." I smile. "We can use him as a bargaining chip to get my sister back, so Mab will have no leverage over the Seelie Court! It's a perfect plan!"

Kanin could even help. He could go with the party to capture Ash and get on every ones good side here. That way when we sneak off to kill the Iron King no one will care if we're seen together. They wouldn't care if e came to Elysium guarding my sister at the will of Mab.

Kanin is working for Mab. How and why is he working for the Iron King to? Could he be playing a game of some kind? Perhaps he wanted to invade the winter court for the iron king and be a spy, and is also spying on summer right now by helping me. It would also explain why he knew about the Unseelies war habits.

I turn to Kanin. "How did you know that there was going to be a scouting party?"

The dark figure doesn't hesitate to answer. "Because I was temporarily working with the winter queen. She had me do one thing for her; protect and guard your now human sister. She would have been eaten alive if I wasn't there and you might have tried to steal her when she was at Elysium. While I was at their court I had picked up some things that would become useful later on. Like you, I am thinking ahead."

"Not many people are willing to work with the winter queen out of the goodness of their hearts. Her sons are the only ones, actually. Even that's not out of goodness. So why are you?"

This made Kanin pause. His black eyes were depthless, no soul to portray emotions. There was nothing. A different nothing than the Unseelie. This nothing was actually something. If I could just see a little bit deeper into those eyes I think I could catch a glimpse of what's beneath the surface.

"Because Machina has my son." The words were crusted with anger. The edges of his eyes glowing with red. Dark, musty red glamour flared around him like a hurricane. It rubbed off on me. Reminded me of the same predicament I was in, with two separate rulers.

I didn't need to hear anymore. Everything was clear now. Machina has Kanins son. Now Kanin is at his bidding, unless he wants his son to perish, or worse. So he was ordered to Tir Na Nog where he could protect Meghan so Mab would still have the ability to control the Seelie court more. Kanin, plotting something, gathered enough information about the winter court and told me so that I could save my sister.

"We can work together to get both your son and my brother back. When I get to the Iron King I am going to make a choice. I can bargain with him. Make him atleast release your son. I can take care of my brother if I make the right one."

"Precisely what I was thinking." His eyes returned to that depthless, soulless black, his anger calming down. "Though there is one thing I think you should know about my time in the winter court."

"Is it about my sister?" The words shot out of my mouth. _Where the hell did they come from?_

"In a manner of speaking. You see, it wasn't Mab who had ordered me to protect your sister. It was Rowan." He paced to the other side of the room. "I don't know why. Something like this is completely out of character for someone like him. Unless he has a hidden motive. She would have had some extent of protection but RedCaps only obey so much. I was wondering if you had noticed anything unusual about him at last nights dinner."

That was something I remembered. Even as drunk as I was there was no way I could forget. Rowan had suggested a pardon, and for good reason. A reason that I don't remember, but he got me a pardon for being drunk. I think.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember much. But I do remember that he had suggested to Mab that I get a pardon because of something."

Kanin took that into thought for a long moment. There was a theory forming in his mind, I could see that much. I wish he would share it. He might, which would be interesting and I could build off of it. Or he might not because his theory Is to shaky to really take trust in. Kanin did the latter, turning and walking to the door.

"That's all, for now. If you need me, I will be in hiding. Summer fae don't take well to vampires and the sun is prone to hang around here." He stepped out of my sight, leaving to god knows where.


	12. Chapter 12

My advisors rushed into the room as soon as he left, Puck casting him a nasty look over his shoulder. Dothan was the first to ask a question. "What are you going to do?" Followed by, "Master Vampires almost never lie. They would lose their credibility if they did. Not to mention they would be forever banned from the Unseelie Court."

I craned my head around to see him. He played with the hilt of his sword nervously. The older man's eyes were wide, from either terror of Kanin or something else, I couldn't tell. Whatever the reason it was making him jumpy. Not very professional, if I have to say so. It's rather amusing to see the high general, who's seen countless wars, more than I have, be frightened by one man. It's also unnerving, because that means this jumpy old coot is in charge of my army.

"Who said I had to do anything? Weren't we just about to go to the throne room for the hearing?"

Madam Foster was about to agree, smoothing the wrinkles on her forehead for the slightest second, when Puck interrupted. His eyes were green slits and his face was not smiling. "Don't play dumb. No one ever sends a message like that unless it's a request or a bargain or some other random crap. So if it was a letter, sealed with iron and a Master Vampire delivered it, there was no way that it was anything else and there was no way it was from anyone else besides someone powerful enough to gat a Master Vampire to do it anyway." Puck crossed his arms. "Now spill it, what did the letter say?"

I stared at Pucks face. _He is so cute when he's angry._ His nose was wrinkled and his brows were creased together. There was just a hint of baby fat on his face and it was adorable! And the way the tip of his nose was sort of rounded, but thin at the same time. I smiled.

"What?" He said, exasperated.

My face flamed and I quickly looked away, focusing on the general. "Kanin informed me that Oberon and Titania are on their way. They are around the borders of the wildwood somewhere. He also said that he Unseelie have sent a scouting party to check on our preparations. The scouting party is led by Ash. They will find Oberon and Titania before they reach Arcadia and poison them enough to sap their powers." I gave him a hard look. "We cannot afford to lose them to Mab. Gather a platoon of your best soldiers. We're going to ambush the scouting party after they have tired themselves out against Oberon and Titania. When they are worn out enough we will surround them and capture the Prince."

"Princess Emilia, ladies do not fight." Madam Foster said. "You must wait here until they return. The court needs your guidance and we must show them that you are not a mongrel."

I turned to face her. "If I'm going to be the Princess then I have to know how to defend myself and my court. This will be good practice for me. That, and I need to go to make sure that they don't kill Ash. We need his as a bargaining chip to get Meghan back."

"So you're just going to believe the leach? And I don't even get a say in it?" He returned to his normal, grinning self. Not entirely. His face was still tight with anger. "You should remember that I am still your guardian. Wherever you go, I'm going. And since you had Blood-sucker throw me out," He leaned in with a devilish grin. "Whatever room you're in, I'm in."

His hand shot out to mine. I jerked without thinking, my other hand going to the pressure point in his neck. Puck's hand wrapped around my wrist. My hand slammed into the pressure point. Puck's head twitched when I hit it, half of his body trying to surround the hit. Glamour swirled around our arms. Puck grinned. I looked down to my arm and yelled something vile. His hand was "cuffed" to mine.

_The court would be_ looked after by Lady Butterfly. She was qualified enough and I didn't want to leave it to those jackass guys who made the sexist comment. This time, a woman would lead the court. Maybe the nobles would earn a little respect for the job of ruling.

I had to glamour myself out of my other clothes and into something that was fitting for missions. It wasn't human clothes, since Oberon hated them. I was in a grey shirt and green hunting pants, wrapped in leather gloves, boots and a corset. Earlier I had sent a cade-_servent_ to get me a bow and some arrows. He came back with a good, strong bow and perfect arrows, decorated with leaves coming off the ends of the arrows as the feathers and tree like ends at the tips of the bow. It was like something you would see a fantasy artist draw. Up close it was even more impressive.

Oberon disapproved of mortal clothes, probably mortal weapons as well, and I would still like to be on his good side. Being on his good side and still being able to run for my life if I need to. After all, Titania will be there. What worries me most about that woman is that she's brewed our kiss into some horrible tongue wrestling match. Then Oberon would be royally pissed off. He didn't like Puck and I before, with the subtle looks we gave each other and he won't like us anymore now. Especially with us chained to each other. I didn't bring that up to Puck, though. I actually kind of liked being this close, despite the lack of mobility. He was always next to me talking, trying to annoy me and make me regret throwing him out of the room, but I responded, as best as I could, with witty come backs and funny remarks. He won those matches easily.

We were at the front of the Platoon on horseback. Pixies had located the King and Queen. They would lead us to them and from there we would put my plan into action. The hole thing was pretty much search, surround, and capture. It's a game that me and some of the boys made up since he always took in Gorilla officers for interrogation. It was called, "Catch the rabbit" since Gorillas had some quick escape routs when they were in their camps. For the Ice Prince it's even more fitting since he's faster, more skilled, and most likely twenty times deadlier.

Puck and I were next to each other on the horses as we sped towards the end of the summer territories. The night was in full swing. At the least, it made the glowing balls easier to follow. The horses seemed to know everything they were about to go through and navigated away from it before they got hurt.

The general was back at the castle. This whole platoon was being led by me. Dothan was a more valuable piece in the courts eyes since he was the master strategist and was their best shot at surviving if we failed. That made him to valuable to lose. Their other hope, and I would say the best, would be me, Puck, and this platoon. We would get everything set straight as long as we don't fail.

I ducked, a branch almost smacking me square in the face for the fifth time.

"Puck, once we get there you are going to have to drop the cuff. Neither of us can fight like this!"

"Ha! That's funny, you seem to have forgotten that fighting is the exact opposite thing of protecting you. Silly child."

I huffed and stopped arguing. We had been at this the entire time. He refuses to let me go and it's just getting more annoying by the second. It's even giving me a headache.

A small throb comes from the back of my head. My free hand goes to my temple and I rub it furiously, ducking low to avoid any invisible branches. The wind tugged at my hair and howled in my ears, just like all sprinting horse rides. If you listen closely enough to any faery wind you can almost make out words. As Oberon had said when I asked about that, "Only do the dryads have the power to understand what the wind whispers. It is why they are such valuable allies; because the wind hears everything.

_Remember..._

I jerk my head up and around. Okay, I'm not a tree person so I defiantly can't understand the wind.

A painful jab came to the back of my head. I grunted and put my head down to the horses neck.

_The room we were in was a large conference room. Every single leader of the White House, primarily President Bush, that waited for me. Once I entered the room, noticing how lean they were. Perfect, unharmed and starved, rich people in clean suits that showed their power. They waited for me to tell them about my escape. The information that would be the key to the war. If we used it right. They were clean and pristine while I was still blood covered and half of my face was burned off by a plasma charge._

_President Bush was the first to ask the question. "What are these things?"_

_"Aliens. I don't know what they call themselves but I call them Gorillas. They resemble them in size and shape. Only their smarter."_

_"Smarter than us?" Secretary of State asked._

_I shook my head. "No. We've defiantly got the advantage with logic. Gorillas are more prone to use heavy weapons. Glorified hammers and shotguns, if you will." I tries to smile at the crack, but my face burned. I winced and held the bandaging. Only my mouth and one eye was left uncovered. _

_No one even smiled._

_"What do you know about them?"_

_I explained the Gorillas. How they are not very bright, but must be intelligent enough to make plasma weapons and heavy machinery. I explained how they have limited sight and how they use raptors to hunt and kill quick and small opponents. How they used their resources in the most cleaver of ways, which I explained some of their tactic on that so we could use them as well. Their biggest weakness is fire. If their fur catches it then they can put themselves out. Their world was cold so they never grew any natural defenses to protect them from fire. Their skin was venerable to it. Everything I knew I told them._

_At the time we weren't aware of the Urchins or their obscene legends. The Urchins were the most deadly aliens of all, with their control of magic that no one could explain. Some people confuse them with deities. Others call them Satan in the flesh. But they denied that they were the most dangerous, smartest species of all. They always referred us to their legend of a race that could cause absolute destruction of our dimension at will. They were called, in our language, The Immortals. Smart and powerful, they possessed the skill to bend the will of our Universe to their own. What every they willed from afar could happen on Earth. The Urchins were only their stewards; borrowing their power to help enact their will._

_Ridiculous if you asked me. Hell, the whole human race knows it's a line of BS to scare us off._

_Once I was done talking everyone was silent. Coming to conclusions and forming their plans on what to do. My purpose had been fulfilled. I told the Government everything they would need to know to fight what was happening. They would contact the other nations and rally our allies, share the information, hopefully with everyone so we can all survive this, and together we could muster the firepower to beat this. _

_I turned to leave them to their devises. Next stop for me was home. I was needed somewhere else. By someone who never lost faith in me to come back home. Who, even at my "Funeral" told me to get my ass back home. He was waiting. Then I'll go from their. Maybe help educate the public enough to fight off Gorilla attacks._

_A soft, grandfatherly voice stopped me. "What happened to your face?" _

_Turning back around to the voice of the speaker, someone from the Republican Party, and looked at him. He was an old man, someone I didn't know. But he looked at my bandages. Everyone was pulled out of their musings and quiet conversations._

_"I was running to their hanger bay. They had a transport leaving and it was my only way off the ship. They were chasing me down the hall, shooting at me with plasma guns. They had some human weapons for observation, so I had those to defend myself with. Once I was almost on the transport they were catching up to me. My ankle was twisted. So I turned to kill the faster ones. It worked. Just shoot them in the neck, and with a DMR it doesn't even need to be in the back. I killed them, but one from behind got me. I turned and was met with the barrel of it's gun to my eye."_

_Everyone winced._

_"If I wasn't wearing goggles then I would have been dead."_

_The old man asked, "Can we see it?"_

_At this point in my life I didn't understand why he wanted to see and hear about my injury. Why he even cared. It was a bad boo boo. It would heal and the problem would be solved. Now, though, I knew exactly why he would make them all face such a gruesome gunshot when they didn't even need to._

_The nurse who was behind me started to peel off the gauze. In only a matter of seconds the wounds began to show. With each time around she went around my head their faces got more and more contorted. Then, it was all off. People looked away, covering their mouths and gasping silently._

_I already seen it in the mirror. Burned flesh that went out in a spider web of melted skin. The smell of medicine mingling with blood went back into my nose. I didn't feel it. They gave me some pain killers so I would stop moaning long enough to talk._

_"We done here? I want to get back to my family." _Yeah, I know I'm hurt. I know it looks horrible. But why can't they see that I'm the one who has to live with this for the rest of my life? They will kept both of their eyes. The doctors might have to remove one of mine.

_President Bush shook his head and closed his eyes. "No. Right after you're fit for duty you're being shipped to Washing Military Academy. There you're going to both be trained and train others to do what you've learned. You're to valuable to be left out of the fight."_

_My lips curled. "Who do you think you are to take me away from them?" I stomp. "I never even signed up for the army! You can't do this! I'm going home." The nurse began to wrap my face with fresh bandages. I look down and see spats of blood of the floor._

_One of the congressmen agreed. "She's right. We can't take her away from her family without her parents consent. Not to mention she's to young to join the military."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief. _At least one of them has some sense.

_Another man argued, "I disagree. In times as dangerous as this we need to do what is necessary to protect the civilians and to ensure the continuation of our race. The wants of a single girl does not matter when we're trying to save everyone else."_

_Several people muttered agreements. The one congressman, a young, dark haired man, gaped at them. "But this isn't constitutional. In the const-" _

_The president spoke, cutting him off. "In this case," All people looked to him. "We will override the constitution." Several people leapt up out of their seats and shouted in dismay. They were silenced by the head of the Judicial Branch._

_The man said, "I agree with the president and the other half of congress. This is no time to be worried about a single girls want when the entire human race could be destroyed." He turned to face me. The nurse had finished tying my bandages. "You have to go. If you don't then countless people could go through the same thing you have. Only they might die. And then their families will have to suffer the pain yours already has gone through once. If you train our future soldiers then you could keep them just a little bit safer."_

_I snarl at him. "Why the hell should I care? I got through it, they can to! Who really needs my is my family!"_

_The man stood in silence. No one spoke, though their opinions were clearly portrayed on their faces. After he was sure I was done speaking he said, "You cannot risk the lives of a thousand people for only one."_

A sharp pain came to my head. The sight of the office melted away., disappearing beyond the corners of my vision, revealing a alien landscape that was familiar as well. The trees were tall and alive, the stench of blood spraying the air with the sparks of metal clashing against metal. Ice and heat filled the air. There was a field, large and bowl shaped. At the center was a massive flux of power. I look closer and see a giant tree moving around as if human, smashing into the surrounding cold. Beside him was power, not as strong but stronger than almost anyone else in the entire Nevernever. Lightening shot from the small figure, striking anything in its path and wiping it aside with strong winds.

Surrounding them was a wall of black people. They were armed with the taint of Unseelie glamour. Most of them did not get close. They stood at a distance and shot arrows into the tree and at the woman. In the center of the circle, shooting arrows and glamour at the tree, was a larger source of glamour.

My brow creased. It I could just concentrate enough I swear I could feel him in the ground. It was almost like there was more energy than what I was seeing...more than each individual energy. If only I could see more...

Seelie troops surrounded the Unseelie easily as sunlight a shadow. They attacked without hesitation, cutting into the small scouting party easily and quickly gaining ground. My plan had been applied. They were surrounding them in strategic places. Half of our troops were covering the side away from Ash, while there were two lines beside ash closing in. He would have no where to go and would die if he stayed. So he would have no choice but to flee between the closing gap. What he wouldn't be able to see was the third line that was out of his sight. On my signal they would move before him and stop his progress, strictly having orders to disarm him and force him to surrender.

Puck was beside me, still tethered to my arm. He wasn't fighting because he wouldn't let me fight, even though I was more than capable. So he stayed by me, chatting non stop about one of his adventures with Ash. And, despite myself, the inner fangirl was squealing with delight at such a rare opportunity. I sat toward him, completely ignoring the battle beside us, and leaned in to his story.

It was about the time where Ash and Puck made a Wish on the Wishing tree, how he had caught Oberon in a prank instead of Titania and had to go to the Wishing Tree to prevent Oberon from killing him. He and Ash had made their way there and made the wish, only when Puck did, _everyone_ forgot about them. Him and Ash were nearly faded away when they had defeated an even larger serpent and made a wish to undo the last one. When Oberon had found them he had told Oberon the story, and Ash had retreated because he would have been killed, Oberon let it go, saying that he had been punished enough by his own stupidity.

When he finished, I was in awe. Puck always had a real talent for telling stories, even the most mundane ones.

Puck straightened in his seat. "Okay, so I've told you one of my stories. Now you've got to tell me about the waling Urchin that appeared; being all cryptic and whatnot." He raised a knee and rested his head on that one. At my hesitation he persisted. "Come on, it has to be a good story."

"Alright. I guess you'd find out anyway," I said sarcastically. Though that was also probably true. My eyes rolled back into my head, trying to find where to start. When they rolled around, I saw Ash making a break for it.

My heart leapt in my chest and I waved three times to the third, hidden line. They were Calvary, on horses fast enough to cut him off. Once the third line was in motion with plenty of room to spare I returned to Puck.

"I really don't know where to begin. It's a really long, complicated story." I shrug. "Would you mind if I just start on something related to him?"

"Sure."

I took a breath. "This is a legend that he told me once. It has to do with where he came from." My mind gears up for the story of that old, annoying legend of theirs. "The Urchins come from a place far our in the Galaxy, somewhere the humans haven't discovered. Where they come from is suspected to be at the galaxies core, but no one really knows. Anyway, they are there because they serve a greater power that supposedly controls everything in some small way. The Urchins were once a normal race, like the humans, until that power chose them to enact their will upon the world. So to do that they needed to borrow the power their God possessed. That's where his whole mysteries experience came from.

What he said about my world crashing and burning wasn't about this one," I patted the horse I sat on. "It's about a world that's not really hear anymore. This is another version that was created by that girl who was in binders. She made it out of-"

Puck laughed loudly. "You expect me to believe that?" His face turned beat red. His shoulders went up and down rapidly. "If you really want people to keep believing that you can't lie then you're going to have to stop spouting that junk."

"You know what? Forget it then." I turn away from him and focus on the battle. "Believe what you want. It doesn't matter to me." Which was almost a lie. It kind of does because I want him to know what happened and that I'm not technically Oberon's daughter. Though it doesn't matter. I don't really need him to beat the Iron Kind anymore. Kanin can take me there and I could make the Witchwood into throwing knives. Only, I'm not sure which one I really want to go with.

Caring about whether he believes me or not is stupid. It's not necessary to complete the mission, so it technically doesn't matter. In fact, it would be way less complicated if he didn't know. Yet I still wanted him to know that I was another soul inside of Oberon's daughter. That I wasn't always here and that I was just a soul inhabiting her body. It would make it easier for him to know the real me. Not someone he thinks I am.

I look at Puck over my shoulder, a frown working it's way onto my lips. _Can I really love him if he loves what he thinks is me? _It wouldn't make sense. If he did than would it really be love at all? _Or would he be that he would love my personality and I would love his?_ My heart dropped when I thought of it. What it would be like for the both of us. The thought was a lie at best. He wouldn't know the real me. I already know the real him from the books. That boyish, mischievous prankster that was kind and hysterical, caring and loyal to his friends, but who had one big regret. Ariella and Ash. It ruined everything.

My eyes returned to the battle. Almost all of the Unseelie were dead. Only a few remained alive and were well surrounded by my troops. A large group was surrounding Ash, bringing him back to me. Another part, a smaller section, was assisting Oberon and Titania over to us. They were bleeding and tripping over their feet. Titania was carried in a guards arms. Oberon may as well have been, but I suspected his dignity would be destroyed if he had to be carried back to court.

When they got close I smiled proudly. "Great job guys." Only, I was a little guilty for letting them do all the work. This thing should be a team effort after all.

Most of them ignored me completely. That was to be expected. After all, I am the "half" faery daughter of Oberon, an abomination who got them all into this situation because I existed. They probably lost dear friends because of this fight. _They've seen more wars that this. If they haven't learnt to suck it up by now then they need to grow some balls. _Even I learned that in war friends almost never last, and I've served around four years.

Oberon was sat up on a horse by two men after being bandaged to stop the bleeding. His eyes drooped significantly, the color fading from his skin. He leaned on the neck of the horse and breathed heavily. "Why...did you not...kill the...Prince?"

My back straightens and I hold my head up as if as attention. "Father, we are at war with the Unseelie Court. Mab has captured Meghan and is using her as leverage against us. We have captured Prince Ash to make a trade before the fighting begins. We need to get you back to court ASAP. You've been poisoned."

I point to the two men who escorted Oberon to the horse. "One of you, get on the back of his Highnesses horse and make sure he does not fall off. The other one will do the same for the Queen." I glare at them. "Harm them or take any blood and I will have you killed."

They nodded and one immediately leapt on to the back of Oberon's horse, holding him upright much to Oberon's disdain. The other took off into the remaining half of the platoon.

"You're not looking so good, Oberon." Puck teased from the other side of me. Oberon turned his head and glared. "Could it be that I'm winning the competition after all these years?"

"Robin," Puck winced at the tone of his voice. "Don't think I have not...heard of what has transpired between you and...my daughter." His eyes switched from me to him. "And do not...cast he illusion on...yourselves that I am...at...all pleased by...it."

"So you mean you're not happy about us going into town without you knowing? That's not a lot to be upset about, you know."

I turned and gave Puck a look. _He could not be serious. Right now is not the time to be goofing around!_

"You know very well what I am talking about." Oberon's green eyes turned hot. "Do not even try to...dance around the truth. Titania has already...told me everything and I...knew long before what...was happening between you two. If were not for the circumstances I would...have you as a bird for the next...few centuries."

"What exactly did Titania tell you?" I asked.

Oberon ordered everyone forward at half speed, his head lolling with each leap his horse took.

"I do not need to explain any further..." He trailed off. Oberon went nearly slack in the knights arms. only barely clinging to the mien of the horse in a death grip.

I didn't need another signal to tell me that now was the time to book it back to Arcadia. "Come on, double time it!" I yelled and kicked my horse. It yelped and drove ahead of everyone else in the group, dragging Puck along with me.


	13. Chapter 13

_The sun shone brightly across the schoolyard. Birds sang in the cool fall air, leaves blowing slowly over the dying grass. The children played in the playground, laughing and yelling with each other. They all played together, smiling and holding hands as if they were in the place that would be perfect for eternity._

_Not long ago, maybe two years, they could see _Them_. The ones who were once "imaginary friends." The ones who now stood by the same children and waited to be noticed. Only the kids would never notice again. They were to old, going into the fourth grade. Imaginary friends were considered child's play. Now they were growing into the world of logic and technology, growing out of the other half of our world. Only the younger ones in my grade, first, could see what they forgotten._

_The hidden world._

_I sat on top of the hill in the back of the yard watching them all. I could see everything. _Everything_ going on. Not just the human kids but the fae surrounding them and their dying glamour. It was tragic, yet it came to pass any way. The kids would grow up unaffected and the fae would slowly fade away. Kids get their happily ever after. What about the fae? Why don't they get to enjoy what they live for?_

_My silver hair blows around me, kept still by the wooly hat snuggling my head. It was getting to be winter here and my jacket was getting more useless with all of the holes. We were up north, living with our mother and father, Melissa and Paul. Daddy was trying to get his latest piano song recorded so he could make lots of money. It was "take your daughter to work day" today. I was forgotten. Again. Meghan went with him and mom was working at her art shop. For some reason I was always just a little more forgotten about than Meghan._

_I didn't mind that, though. I lived to be alone. Either alone or with my sister. She was the exception. I liked her around. She wasn't like the other kids. Smart, quiet, and she looked just like me. Well, besides the fact that we have different colored eyes. But I could fix that no problem. Just a little bit of glamour and I could change mine to blue._

_Someone yanked the hat off of my head. Cold air hit my scalp. I shivered and covered my head. Snide, mean laughter came from beside me. I turned and stood up. Darren Greensward smirked at me. His hand held my grey hat above his head. Joe and Mark were behind him snickering into their hands._

_My face flamed. "Give it back." I reached for it._

_Darren pulled it further out of my reach, holding me back with one hand. He was too tall! I could never reach past him! _

_"Why should I?" He sneered._

_Joe walked to my side. "Yeah, why should he, spaz?"_

_"I am not a spaz!" I growled at him._

_"Yes you are." Sang Mark, sticking his hands in his shiny, leather jacket. Trolls gathered around out small circle and watched the drama play out. I didn't look at them. Looking at some of them gets the attention of the meaner ones._

_I looked at his fine jacket. It was a lot nicer then the old rag I was wearing. "That looks like a nice jacket," I smiled to myself. "It would be a shame if something happened to it. I bet if it was gone you would get pretty cold."_

_A crow squawked and landed of the fence next to us. Its feathers were ruffled and its emerald eyes shone brightly._

_The boy smiled brightly. "Yeah, my dad got it ordered from a really fancy store. It's got lot a of layers to keep me warm. Too bad you can't buy one like this." He smiled smugly, pulling at his jacket as if to give me a better view of it. _

_I shook my head. "No, you're right. I can't _buy_ one." They all give me a triumphant look, believing they had won the argument. They thought I agreed to being a poor spaz. "But I'm cold and I'm a girl. You can give me yours."_

_I pulled the glamour to me and smiled at the boys. Vines came up from the ground, growing in fast motion, and tangles around their ankles. They yelled and kicked at the vines, flailing their arms wildly. People on the playground turned their heads in our direction, fae and human alike. The vines crawled up to their knees and held them still. I turned to Mark._

_"Will you give me your jacket?" _

_Mark stuttered, "You freak! How are you doing this?" The other two screamed for help. The adult staff managing the playground ran around, looking for the source of the scream over the chatter of the play ground._

_A frown marked my lips. "I said it's cold." I said more forcefully. "You should give me your jacket!"_

_"Fine!" He yelled, tearing off his jacket. He threw it at me and I caught it. "You can have it!" His bare skin faced the bite of the cold. Goosebumps traveled up his arms and he hugged himself. Teachers aids ran up to us and asked what was going on. They looked between us, panicked and angry._

_Joe pointed at me. "She tied us up with plants!"_

_One of them grumbled something under their breath. The other crossed his arms and looked sharply at the boy. "Kid, what have I told you about lying?" His stair widened to all of them. "I told the rest of you the same thing!"_

_Darren shouted at him, his face burning red. "We're not lying this time!"_

_"Hey!" The girl snapped. "Do not yell at your teachers."_

_All of the boys whined and tried to show them the glamour vines. Only the adults wouldn't see a thing.. They couldn't see because they didn't know about it anymore. All they saw was what I wanted them to see; three lying boys picking on a little girl. They saw the illusion._

_The man pointed sharply to the school. "All three of you, go to the office!" He pointed at Joe, "And where is your jacket? It's cold outside!"_

_Joe looked at me with wide eyes. Puffs of white air came from his mouth and his arms were adorned with goose bumps. I looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, where is your jacket?" He looked feverishly to the teachers, who looked on for an answer. Joe looked down at his feet and frowned._

_He mumbled, "I forgot it at home."_

_The man rolled his eyes. "Then you should have stayed inside. You'll get sick like this."_

_I withdrew the vines back into the ground; releasing the boys. They all looked at me once more, shaking with more than a chill. My eyes closed and I reached out for their glamour. Dark blue fear writhed around them in smoky tendrils. When I opened my eyes again, looking at Joe, I said, "They took my hat, too."_

I shook my head and the vision dissolved. _Where in the universe did that come from? _I looked around me for anything suspicious, but found only the walls of the Seelie Court. Beside me was the door way to the Medical Center. They called it something different...Halls of Healing? What ever they called it, this was the place where they sent all of our wounded to be stitched back together. Including Oberon and Titania. They wouldn't let me in, especially with Puck still tied to my side. He could do a lot worse than switch someone's medicine with another's.

So I stood directly outside and waited for the okay. I ordered the Summer Guards to take Ash to somewhere he couldn't escape. It was vital that he was held in a secure location or else he might get loose and that would mean possibly giving up the only way to get Meghan back safely.

Puck chatted on, "-that's why their called Leap-Upon's. They love to cling to your neck."

I nudged him. "As fascinating as this is, shouldn't we go and talk to Ash? Maybe we could get a favor out of him or something."

He pouted his lip. "You mean you didn't like my story? You could show some more appreciation for it, you know." Puck crossed his arms and said, "I almost _died._"

I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Come on, you mean that one line got more of a reaction than the story?"

"It's the story that made it funny," I told him. "But right now I need to see if I can get some information or something out of him. It could be useful when we go to The Reaping Grounds."

"Princess, I've known Ash a long time. He won't give you any information about the Unseelie Court, believe me. I've tried. The only thing he'll be useful for is a bargaining chip." Puck reasoned.

The Ash in the books would never allow something to slip by him. Not when his court would be at risk. If I know him half as well as Puck does, and I think I do, he'd sacrifice himself to protect his kingdom. I wouldn't go as far to say that he loves his court but it's his home. Home is...well, it's home. The place you're from and the place you know you'll always be accepted. And since he lost Ariella and doesn't really want to kill Puck, but has to because of his vow, then I'm guessing that he's not going to try terribly hard to keep living. Ash will try, I know that. And his effort is a major challenge for anyone. But he won't really care if he does die. At least that's what he said in the _Iron Queen_.

Wait..._Ariella isn't actually dead._

How could I have missed this detail? Ariella is in that mist death place that they went to in the _Iron Knight._ If I told Ash then he wouldn't have to kill Puck and he would have his love back. He would get everything back and Ariella could, too. It would be a perfect ending for them. They could all be happy.

A part of me smacked myself. There was no way that Ash would believe me. He would kill me for mocking him and probably assume Puck put me up to this as some kind of joke. The only way that I could get them together was if I went and got Ariella...

That part of me smacked myself again. _Ariella has her own role to play in this._ It said. Some how it made a strange sort of sense. Because Ariella was the puppet master of the _Iron King_ series. She put all of the parts in place for Meghan to become Queen. I don't know what kind of strings she's pulling now. I could imagine that she's trying to help me get through this and become Queen since I'm the faery daughter. Meghan can't rule as a human, she'll die too soon.

The door behind us opened. Out from the dim room walked a Spriggan. She was tall and covered in moss and dirt. Her eyes were large pools of hazel nuts. She wore something that looked like white robes crested with summer colors. She was one of the non-dwarf healers at the palace.

"Princess Emilia," She began in a rickety voice. "Lord Oberon wishes to have a word with you."

I nodded, "Of course." And walked into the Medical Center.

There were two cots separate from the others, in the far corner. Several knights formed a circle around the area, giving them room to breathe. The whole guard thing is unnecessary, I think. Why should they get a better treatment? They were all fighting for their lives, either give them all guards of get ride of theirs! The General refused to listen to me when I talked to him about it. _Typical around here. _They all seem to think that just because I'm a "half-breed" means that they should ignore me.

Immediately I looked to see if Titania was awake. When she saw me giving out orders to people that she usually gave orders to she had a melt down. At the time she was to weak to catch me before I ran, but now that she's stable I doubt that I'd get that lucky a second time.

Oberon was sitting up on an inclined bed. All of his injuries were sealed and wrapped. They should only take a day or so to heal. It was the poison that would take awhile to go away with the potions they're giving him. For about another week they won't be able to fight, and for the next three days they won't be able to get out of this bed. Should they do that then they shall face the terrible wrath of the healers. When you don't do what they say then they can be very, very mean folk.

We tried to shoulder our way through the wall of summer guards. One of they reached out and grabbed my wrist. He pulled out a knife from his belt. My hand leapt into a fist. I hit the guards throat with everything in my arm. This body may not be strong but it is fast. Fast enough to move before that traitor could kill me.

He made a gurgling sound and clutched his throat. The knife dropped to the floor and clattered out of sight. Puck snickered helplessly.

_Weird. I didn't think that pain was his sense of humor._

I went to approach the traitorous bastard. Puck yanked me back. "He was only cutting our bonds."

The humor in his voice was as thick as led. Wincing, I looked away from the guard and muttered an apology. The guard said nothing. He quietly glared at me as another one split the vines that connected us. Immediately I pulled my hand away from my side, relishing in it's freedom and my ability to go where ever I please. _Alone._ Not with someone. _Alone._

"Goodfellow," Oberon said. Puck smirked at him and waited. Oberon was not amused. "Leave us. I will speak with you later."

I swallowed at the low tone of his voice. The last time he used that was after the battle when he walk talking about Puck and I. Thanks to Titania he found out about Puck and I kissing. The bitch probably made it sound like some tongue wrestling marathon.

For once Puck left without a sound. A smart move on his part.

That left only me.

"Father, we will ride off to The Reaping grounds by tomorrow morning. Queen Mab has taken Meghan captive and we've captured Prince Ash to use for a trade." I said immediately. Best to get him onto another topic. One that was relevant to our current situation.

"Tell me what happened from the time I left for court to now."

So that's what I did. I told him everything he needed to know that wouldn't get Puck and I in even more trouble. I stated our "transaction" was brief, just for clarification. Then once we got to court I told everything as I remember it, leaving out Kanin and the deal me made and anything about the letter. Once I was finished he sat in silence for moments to collect his thoughts.

Mean while I glanced to the sleeping Queen beside him. Now that she wasn't trying to kill me she looked very pretty. Defenseless and dainty. This would only last as long as she's asleep. Once she woke up all of that would be gone and be replaced by an arrogant, self-loving sasquatch.

"You are not to speak with the winter prince. Leave him be."

I groaned in my head. That was like being told that you aren't allowed to see the celebrity in the next room. Yeah. I might be able to wheel out a few things but it would be kind of cool to just talk with him. Because really, It's Prince Ash! Why wouldn't I want to talk to him? It would be the highlight of faery land. Besides the food. And Puck. And the wine. So I didn't say I wouldn't visit him.

Oberon didn't wait for confirmation anyway. He went on, "Inform the Court that we are alive and well. That they shall be taken into battle by their King."

"No they won't," I told him. My eyes tightened. Oberon gave me the same look. "You are in no condition to go anywhere, and defiantly not war. I will take the troops along with the General Dothan. From there you can join us when you are cleared by the nursing staff."

His eyes darkened at my demanding tone. We both didn't like that he was still bed written. I wanted him to go to war so I could leave, after the exchange, and go kill the Iron King. He didn't like it probably because he thinks I'm not experienced enough to handle it. Or because he knows that Mab won't listen to a word I say. Both would be very good reasons.

"Daughter, do not make me remind you that I am the King. I shall do whatever I please, whenever I please. Now go." He ordered.

_Shit._

I moved to leave the room. Everyone parted for me, though I took my sweet time in leaving. That stubborn idiot is going to get himself killed, Immortal or not. Marching straight into battle in his condition is a sure fire way to make sure that the enemy has a clear shot at him.

Once I left the room I walked down the corridors towards the throne room. It would be the best place to tell everyone his decision. After that I should check in with Ash, at least make sure that he's locked up right.

I arrived at the Throne room a short time later, wearing the dress that I had chosen this morning when Kanin interrupted. Speaking of which, where did he go? He said that he was going to go off and sleep until it was dark, and it was dark outside. Where else could a vampire possibly be?

The hedge door peeled back and revealed the biggest faery mess I've seen so far.

Creatures of all stature and breed were packed into the throne room, with clubs and weapons of all sorts. They roared and shouted, waving their weapons around as they stomped toward one another in a vicious form. Summer guards were being thrown left and right, while squads of them were taking down larger creatures together.

The spriggan who was in the Medical Center stood before the mess. Her trig arms were crossed and she grinned at me. "Get the Summer Bastard!" She flung out her arms and pointed a long finger at me. Over half of the mom turned their eyes to me and snarled.

So this is the half who hate me. I take my time to memorize every face that I can, so I know who to avoid and kill someday. If they don't get of the trail that they're on then I'm going to make sure that they pay. The biggest problem with that is that these aren't defenseless humans. These are old faeries who have kicked a lot of ass in their lifetime. Hurting them was going to be a trick.

I glared at them and walked forward. Whatever I do I can't let them think that I'm afraid. They can't know that I am slightly intimidated because they could, together, crush me like a pecan between their toes. All they need to know is that I am a Summer Princess, they cannot be fighting in here, and that they need to save this energy for when we go off to war, because if they give this to the Unseelie then we're going to have one fuck of a party.

_Come any closer and you die!_ I shouted at them. Only, my throat didn't vibrate. My mouth didn't even open. When it did, It wasn't me that opened it.

"I'm going to tell you now that attacking me is a very poor idea," My voice said, only it wasn't angry. It sounded as if I knew something they the rest of them didn't, and that something could swallow them whole. Cool, calm and vicious. That was a voice that was not mine, yet it was coming through my lips.

My eyes flicked to the back of the room with a strange slickness. It found a cloaked figure that was hiding behind the waterfall. From here I could see the glow of a green and gold amulet that reeked of summer glamour. But there was something about that figure that was off. I didn't know what it was, but whatever was talking did.

The faeries before us sneered. "Why is that?" One of them said in a mocking voice.

My body shrugged. "Oh, probably because Prince Rowan is sneaking around behind you all. If you don't believe me them please, don't be afraid to look." I pointed to where he was, all backed into a corner. He was well hidden, and if whatever was talking didn't see him then he wouldn't have been found. It was a very good hiding place.

Most of them didn't look, and the figure didn't move. _Because he's hoping that none of them believe me enough to look. _Said the same voice in my head.

And when some of them looked, they roared, "It's the Winter Prince!"

The only question I had was why the hell, of all the places I could find him, is he here?


End file.
